What's going on
by scarletxx16
Summary: The victorious gang at 20 and things have changed and there are some suprises in  store
1. What's wrong?

The gang were all 20 and non of them were extremely succesful yet. Beck and Jade were engaged and Jade works as a script writer,Beck works as a director for a few films and plays. Cat and Robbie were on and off in a relationship and Cat was a fashion designer and Robbie was unemplyed. Tori and Andre are boyfriend and girlfriend Andre work with Jade and Tori is trying to start her singing career.

Jade's POV

"Hey heres a burrito"Andre said to me as I was in my office at work. The smell wafted my up my nose and for some reason made me gag.I got up and rushed to the bathroom and saw my breakfast again. I heard footsteps behind me."Jade your going to the doctors you have been like this for weeks"Andre protested behind me.I finished pucking and splashed water on my face."I'm fine"I replied being stubborn as always."Jade you are and I'm talking to beck about this he told me to keep an eye on you because we are all worried about you"Andre said."Fine,can you just get that burrito out of my office before I get back."I asked.2He just nodded and walked away.I wonder what's wrong with me ,I'm getting really worried right now at least I have beck. I walked back to my office to finish writing the script for scene 2 act 5 of this new film that Beck is going to direct this is a big break for us because nothing this big has happened before. _2 hrs later_ "Hey,Jade it's time to leave now ,you feeling better?"Andre asked popping his head round the door."I feel shattered and really crave a big cake!"I said grabbing my stuff and heading out with Andre. "Jade I have told Beck and he is realy worried about you and has got you an appointment at 5 :25"Andre told me.2What oh great so I have got to be stuck in a stuffy room with Beck discussing a stomach bug!"I said angrily. I said bye to Andre and started to drive home,when I got home Beck was sitting down watching tv. "Hey babe right were going to the doctors are you ok?"Beck said rushing towards me hugging me.I I ive got to be sick again!"I said holding my hand over my mouth. I rushed towards the bathroom and was sick started holding my hair back."Babe this is serious,let's go you need to get better!"Beck reassuringly said after I had finished vomiting my guts out. "It's just a stomach bug"I said. "Jade! come on" he said sternly. "Fine let's go"I said tiredly._ In the doctors room _"Jade how have you been feeling?" the doctor asked me. "Well lately a few smells and food has been making me sick and I have been feeling more tired but I have been working more and under a lot of stress and also been having migranes and back aches also a few cravings"I said now thinking what it could be. The doctor replied"Jade I think it is fair to say your pregnant"


	2. Are we ready ?

Beck's POV

What did he just say! Jade is pregnant! "I will leave you 2 alone and be back soon"The doctor said. "J - J ..Jade are you okay?"I said trying to get my words out."Um not really are we ready?" Jade asked playing with her hands anxiously."Well we are getting married soon and we do have alright payed jobs and are roughly doing what we want and have this good job that could make us famous so we don't need to worry about our career and money."I responded trying to make her feel better."Yeah but do you think we are to young I mean your 21 and I'm nearly 21 but we have only just really grown up"Jade replied."Babe,it will be ok and I really want this baby in you"I honestly spoke." Don't you mean this little monster in me plus I will be a terrible mother."Jade said. "You will be great you can't honestly think that and why not we can get married whenever and I will never leave you"I said giving her a hug to which she willingly responded ny hugging me back."Have you 2 had a chat about what your going to do?" the doctor asked. I looked at Jade and she nodded with a small hint of a smile."Yeah,were going to keep the baby"I said.I'm really excited I can't belive me and jade are going to be parents,I'm going to be a dad! "Ok then Jade take a pregnancy test to be sure andif you definetly are then your 12 week sonogram will be at 2:00 pm."The doctor replied. Jade just nodded and we asked a few question then left the room.

Jade's POV

Me and beck got in the Car and drove to our apartment,went up in the lift and into our house. "You feeling ok? you wanna take the test?"Beck anxiously asked."Um yeah sure I'll do it now"I akwardly replied. I went into the bathroom and did what is said and waited.I went out and saw beck on the couch."Babe your gonna be a daddy!"I kinda excitedly said."That's great ,babe!" Beck said giving me a big hug and we made out. I really want my big cake that I have waited since 5 to have! "Beck can we share that cake we brought?"I asked him while he was in the kitchen and I was on the sofa. "Sure but were not going to be able to finish it because it is to share with 4 and his huge!"Beck called from the kitchen. "Just give me the cake!"I snapped back."Alright can you get it cause I need to change"Beck asked."Babe I don't want to get up I need to rest with your unborn child it is hard work!"I called back."Fine,your always going to hold that over me aren't you?"beck asked with a small laugh."Just get me the cake!"I will be fun!


	3. Let's just tell them

Beck's POV

"Jade andre just called and said that everyone is coming over"I said to Jade who was on the couch and we just finished the big cake some how! " we going to tell them or not"Jade said."Let's tell them "I suggested."Nooo"Jade whinned."Why not?"I asked."Because we have just found out and I don't want everyone to know yet I'm not ready we can tommorow or something"Jade responded."Alright but sometime this week or so" I said."Umm,what ever"jade said snuggling up to me on the sofa while we were watching tv._Ding dong_ "I'll get it babe"I said to her getting up."Hey guys come on in"I said gesturring ,Andre,Cat and Robbie came in and sat down and greeted Jade."Hey you guys want any drinks?"I asked them."Yeah sure,alcahol please I have had a hard day"Robbie said leaning back."Jade can you help me?"I asked. Jade huffed then got up and followed me."Jade are you ok with them drinking cause you know you can't and I won't if you don't want to?"I asked."Yeah you can drink if you want"Jade responded all grumpy."Babe are you ok?"I asked as she was really pale and tired."I suppose I'm ok I'm just so tired and have got to get up at 5:20 in the morning great!"Jade responded rubbing her eyes."Why that's not really a good idea." I replied."Well the script isn't going to write its self also we have this big meeting about ideas that I have to run"Jade said."What hours is it then?"I asked her."6:00 am-4:30 pm instead of 9-5 so I'm working 3 more hours for 2 weeks!"Jade said pouring everyones wine."Can't you change your hours cause your going to be even more tired and stress is bad for the baby"I said concerned to Jade."Oh stop worrying ! I'm fine"Jade said walking back into the living room.

"Here you go one large red wine and large beer"Jade said to Cat and robbie and I served Andre and Tori. We chatted for a bit."Jade why aren't you having any wine?"Tori asked."Because I have to get up early tommorow and I'm taking antibiotics for this bug like I told you and it says not best to have with alcahol."Jade easily looked a bit more suspicous than the rest but everyone easily bought it,but Andre seemed to kind of buy it? mmm... _10:30_ "Right we should be heading off"Robbie said slightly drunk."Yeah we should to"Andre said to Tori. They all left about 5 minutes later."Finally,I'm going to bed I thought they were never going to leave"Jade said putting bottles away and sorting things out."Yeah,I have just remembered I have got work 2 till 6"I said."*Yawn yawn* yeah ok"Jade said trodging upstairs.


	4. Secrets out !

The next day at work

Andre's POV

I was a bit suspicous about whats going on with Jade.I walked into her room to see her rubbing her head on her desk and her with her bin next to her the fan on,the windows open and she was as pale as a ghost. "Jade what's wrong you look terrible!"I said rushing over to her.

"I I I'm pregnant beck knows and that's why I wasn't drinking and I haven't told anyone yet."Jade said nearly crying.

"Jade you look shattered and really ill you need to go home or to the doctors is this normal how do you feel!"I said bombarding her with questions.

"I have really bad migrane and feel sick like when I was pregnant but didn't know it but now it's like 10 times worse!"Jade said then pucked in the bin and looked disguisted. "Yeah it's just morning sickness which is lasting for ages but the doctor said that can happen!"Jade said fanning were talking to your boss and getting you some better hours because you look really ill!"I said a bit panicked not knowing what to do with a pregnant hormonel woman!

In the boss's office

"Hi,Umm I'm pregnant and as you can see don't feel well at all can I have a bit better hours,I'm 3 weeks pregnant by the way and feel rubbish!"Jade exclaimed.

"Mm ok you can have hours 9-6 ok I now they are still long but you have 3 ,30 miniute breaks ok I'm sorry I can't do anything else"he said. we walked out and I drove Jade home and texted Beck as it was 1:55 and I didn't know what time he left for work or if he could turn around.

Jade's POV

I went inside"Beck!"I shouted

"Babe,omg are you ok?" Beck said rushing over to me and hugging me tightley.

"I just wanna eat,sleep and take a bath"I whinned

"Ok,do you feel ok?"Beck asked.

"I feel like a pile rubbish and also look like 1 so no!"I snapped back.

"Sorry ,I'll leave you to"Beck replied then kissed my cheek.

Then I went away and smiled back at him. 1 hr later I came out and saw Beck making dinner."Hey,thanks for making dinner"I said kissing him on the cheek.

"It's alright sweetie,you feel anybetter?"beck asked me.

Normally I would tell him off for calling me sweetie but I can't be bothered"Yeah it's kinda more in the morning that's why they call it morning sickness."I replied.

"Good"beck replied.

We ate our yummy dinner and I helped beck clear up and wash up then there was a knock on the door,I opened it."Jade,your pregnant!"cat screamed when I opened the door."How did you know?"I asked cat.

"Andre told us all!" cat exclaimed coming in to reveal the whole group was there.

"Andre ,what was that for?"I sternly asked andre.

"Sorry,just everyone asked so I told them anyway you were going to have to tell them at somepoint"andre exclaimed.

"Fine .."


	5. How could you !

Cat's POV

Robbie left beck and jade's and said he was going to try and find work and go for an interview,which I thought was wierd but thought nothing else of it. After about another hour at beck and jade's I left.I went another way home that robbie dosen't like for some reason even though it has more scenery,so I like it. I stopped behind a few other car's at the traffic lights when I saw a familiar was robbie's I knew it was and he said he had an interview on a complete other street,when I looked closer I saw robbie and this girl kissing and undressing infront of the living room window then the slut robbie was with shut the curtains. A piece of my heart just broke,I never thought robbie would cheat on me,we had been fine lately. I quickly turned around and went back to beck and jade's. When I got there I knocked on the door and jade opened it and I just broke down and cried into her arms.

Jade's POV

I had a crying Cat in my arms and I had no idea what for,I looked back at beck and he just shrugged and looked as confused as I was."Cat,what's the matter?"I asked.

"R R robbie is cheating on me ,on my way home I saw his car infront of this girls house and saw them kissing in the window then they shut the curtains"cat said between sobs." Shh..shh... it's ok"I said hugging her again. "

Beck put the kettle on"I exclaimed to him,like people always seem to do in this nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Cat calm down it's going to be ok do you want me to get tori to stay with you tonight because we have work tommorow,plus I'm uncomfortable in these situations"I explained.

Cat nodded and I called tori.

"Cat you can stay with Tori tonight and Andre." I spoke.

"Here 1 cup of tea just how you like it"Beck said giving the cup to her.

after a while Cat left to go to Tori's . "I can't belive Robbie would do that to her!"I angrily spoke to Beck.

"I know,but we still have to stick by him especially me and andre even if we don't want to "Beck exclaimed.

Cat's POV

I went to tori's the way I saw Robbie kissing that slut. When I saw the house I saw robbie coming out so I decided to go out to him. I raced out and slapped robbie hard on the face.

"Cat,what what are you doing here ?"Robbie asked tentitevly. "I saw you in there with that girl kissing and undressing each other then she closed the curtains,how could you?


	6. Jade freaks out

**Thanks for all the reviews ,I have a poll on my profile about this story please answer it .**

** I don't own victorious.**

** Please read, review and enjoy!**

The next day

7:00 pm

I'm starting to get worried! Beck is suppost to finish work at 6:10 today and it takes less than 30 mins on a day with traffic and it's really quite 's starting to get dark and my back and head is killing and usually me and beck just snuggle up to each other and relax but everytime I try to relax I get all paranoid to where he could be.I have rang him 3 times left him 2 voice mails and 5 text messages and no answer. Beck always answers or at least tell me he is alright,plus tea has been ready and is going cold. "Stuff it I'm eating it now"I quietly said to myself. _30 mins later _Beck is still not home and it is 7:40 over an hour and he dosen't do overtime and even if he did he would tell me.I picked up the phone and rang him again,no answer.I decided to ring cat.

"Hello"Cat said like she had been crying.

"Cat,beck isn't home and he finishes work at 6:20 and it is 7:45 and I have rang him text him and left him 2 voicemails and he hasn't texted or called back." I worriedly said over the phone.

"I'm sure he's alright,jade"Cat said when she stopped whimpering.

"Yea may- ow! ohh god!"I said clutching my stomach.

"Jade,are you alright?"Cat asked a bit panicky.

"No,I'm having really bad stomach cramps,omg what if I'm having a miscarage!"I said freaking out.

"Calm down!"Cat said.

"How can I calm down my stomach is in so much back hurts,I have a really bad migrane and the father of my unborn child is missing!"I snapped back,freaking out.

"Ok,keep calm though stress is really bad for the baby,I'm on my way!"Cat replied and hung up.

Ok,I just need to keep calm and relax on the sofa,wait for Cat to come and find my fiance,I thought to myself. There was a knock at the door,I was hoping it was Beck but thought it would probably be Cat. I opened the door to find a police officer standing ,Beck's hurt,what if he's been killed I will have to raise this baby on my own and we never got married! I thought freaking out,just starting at the man on my door.

"Ma'am are you alright?"the policeman asked.

"What's wrong is it my beck,I mean my fiance?"I asked worridely.

"No it's just there has been a stolen car in the neighbour hood and we wondered if you have seen anything ,if not you need to keep your cars away"he said.

"Oh I haven't seen anything and yeah I will keep my car safe"I answered.

"Is there something wrong with your fiance or something ,you look worried?"the man asked.

"Um he was suppost to come home about 1 hr and half ago and he still isn't home and I'm 1 month pregnant and have bad stomach cramps ,backache,also a migrane and I'm freaking out!"I answered.

"Do you need to go to the hospital we can drive you and we can look for him if you like?" he asked,

"Oh owww! yeah thanks let me just tell my friend to meet me at the hospital"I said rubbing my stomach,god it hurts.

I grabbed my stuff gave them a description,where he worked and his details and they drove me to the hospital where I met Cat.

"Hi ,I have really bad stomach cramps,migrane and backache and I'm 1 month pregnant and I don't know if something's wrong and t's really uncomfortable."I said to the lady at the desk.

"Ok,then take a seat and I will have a doctor with you in a minute do you want to call the father or something?"she asked.

Great,I knew that had to pop up"He's at work thanks"I kind of lied and sat down next to Cat.

I went into the doctors room and they said everything is fine it's just a regular thing and if I have many more then I need to contact I walked out,I didn't know what to do.

1 hr later

I was at home _alone_ and I told Cat she could go home. I'm really freaking out and my stomach,back and head still kills,god I'm going to be rubbish with contractions I might this isn't as sharp pains more an is getting late so I'm going to go to bed _alone,wh_en I heard a knock at the door. I rushed to it well as quick as I could witout crying in I opened it I saw beck and 2 police officers."Beck!"I said and ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Sorry babe,I picked up someone elses phone that was the same as mine and my car was stolen are you ok?"beck asked me.

"We will leave you 2 it"the officers said then left.

"They told me you had to go to the hospital are you both ok?"Beck asked panicked putting his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah I had cramps,migrane and back ache and they said it is normal and if I keep having it I need to ring them,but I still have it now and I feel horrible!"I replied.

"Sorry babe let's go to bed."Beck said.

"God,I was freaking out like mad even the doctors told me to calm down as I would be putting the baby at risk!"I angrily answered.

"Are you both alright though?"Beck conserndly asked.

"Yeah well alright I suppose I just need to keep stress down especially for this week."I answered.

"OK, I'll be keeping my eye on you,I love you babe"Beck said kissing me.

"I love you to"I said replying the kiss.

**Thanks for reading,plzz review and answer my poll!**

**love -Scarletxx16**


	7. Becks a big girl

Cat's POV

It had been 2 days and me and robbie were still in the same house had an argument everynight and he went to sleep on the sofa. Tonight Robbie came home and we akwardly ate dinner until I had had enough."Robbie that's it your moving out!"I angrily said to him.

"What this our place can't we even be friends?"Robbie asked.

"No,well not until I get over this,if I get over this anyway your lucky I let you stay this can run along to that thing you were kissing"I spat back at robbie

"Cat,I said I'm sorry so sorry I just was a bit drunk and it all just happened and she was a friend from my work which you know I found hard to get!"Robbie angrily said.

"Oh poor you the man who couldn't get a job but had a girlfriend good friends and together we actually had enough money and poor him he just had to go cheat on me and actually get off his lazy bum and get a job that was stocking shelves!"I yelled back.

"Fine,I'm leaving I'll be gone by tommorom!"Robbie snapped back.

God I was so annoyed I just couldn't stand to look at that cheating face anymore,I will never properly forgive him and even though I want to I can't go back to him,I thought to myself.

Andre's POV

Me and Beck were out having a guys night out plus the girls wanted a night to themselves."Hey man ,you excited to be getting married and having a kid?"I asked him.

"Yeah we haven't talked that much about the wedding more about that were going to have the wedding after the baby because Jade dosen't want to be fat as she calls it"I replied to andre.

"Funny I'm thinking of proposing to tori soon"I said.

"Aww how sweet,yeah you should"Beck replied.

Jade's POV

I was sitting down feeling quite sick and felt really faint. 1 hr later Beck was still out with andre and I still felt so text me asking if I was alright.

To beck

from Jade:

Not really feel really faint and sick xx :S

To jade

from beck:

I'm coming home to take care of you ok,plus andre wants to go home soon I'm on my way xx

Oh beck you big girl I thought to myself.

**Plzz answer my question in a review ,would you like more bade,cabbie,tandre or more about Jade's pregnancy,Tori and Andre's proposal,Cat and robbies fall out ? plzz answer in a review!**


	8. 12 week scan

Beck's POV

11:00 pm

It is the day before me and Jade go to the ultrasound and I'm really excited unlike Jade,who is at work at the minute and comes home at 2 am,ideal. I literally told her not to do it but she dosn't listen to me anyway. "Hey ,babe"Jade said coming through the door looking shattered.

"Why are you back so early?"I asked her.

"They told me to come home and get some rest because they said I looked to ill and tired" Jade said bouncncing on the sofa snugglying up to me.

"You do look really pale are you sure your alright because you don't look it babe"I asked with concern in my voice.

"I dunno lately I have been feeling really tired and sick."Jade replied.

"Well,we can bring it up tomoz if you want you need to go to bed ,come on"I said getting up of the sofa.

"Mmmh im just going t bed as I feel like crap!"Jade said getting up and walking to our bedroom.

**sorry this chapter is short I have already half finished 1 ! xx**


	9. That's our baby!

Beck's POV

3:00 am

I just woke up by hearing Jade,I looked next to me and saw she wasn't there and our en suite light wasn't on.I got up and went down the hall and went into the living room seeing jade on the sofa in pain.

"Babe,whats up you ok?"I said rushing over to her as fast as I could when half tired.

"Yeah just getting some pains"Jade responded rubbing her stomach.

"You want anything?"I said gently stroking hair out of Jade's face.

"Sleep"Jade said yawning.

"You ok to come back to bed?"I asked.

"Yeah,I should be alright" Jade said slowly getting up.

She was starting to get a very small bump it wasn't really noticible though.

5:00 Jade's POV

Oh my god I have woken up again I can't get back to sleep. I went into the living room and went onto the laptop about sleeping in pregnancy.

Ok it says all this stuff you can try. I sat on the couch and got a blanket I am just going to go to sleep on the couch.

8:53

Urghh god I'm shattered. I saw beck in the kitchen making something that smelt good.

"Hey babe you feeling alright we have that appointment at 5:00 pm they are keeping the surgery open for us as I said you were to ill."Beck said to me kissing me on my forehead.

"Beck I'm fine I mean-"I said getting up quickly,a little to quickly.

"Ohh ow my head"I said holding my head.

"Headrush?"Beck asked still looking at his pancakes that he was cooking in the pan.

"Yep ,but th-"I couldn't finish because I got the rush of morning sickness come over me and I ran to the toilet.

"Babe your not alright you need to rest"Beck said holding my head back while I was pucking up god knows what.

"Ok. I'm not alright"I said after sorting myself out ,exciting the bathroom.

"You go up to bed put the tv on and I will bring you 3 pancakes with a hot chocolate ,ok don't move a muscle"Beck said kissing the top of my head cupping my face.

"Mmm hh"I replied ,slowly trudging across the hall.

I climbed into bed and grabbed the covers and pulled it over me with the sheet and a blanket on to as I was freezing.I put a pillow behing my head and switched on the tv. I started watching full house when beck came in.

Beck's POV

I walked in with 3 pancakes,various toppings and 1 hot chocolate with squirty cream and chocolate flake sprinkled on top."Hey babe,here you go you feeling any better?"I asked gently handing her the tray.

"Not the best I'm freezing and tired but just can't get to sleep"Jade answered taking the tray and tucking in.

"Do you know why you can't get to sleep?"I asked her while sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.

"I don't know I guess I'm just scared about this baby"Jade said like what she said would offend me or hurt my feelings.

"Don't worry babe that's completely normal and I do aswell a bit"I reasurringly spoke to her gently holding her hand stroking it gently.

"I know but it's just a scary thought a good one like good scared but worried scared aswell."Jade responded.

"What worries you?" I asked.

"Maybe that I will be a bad mother and stuff like were will the baby stay because this place isn't really big enough and I'm scared your going to leave me"Jade said looking down scared,playing with her fingers.

"Jade you will be a great mother we can move and you know I will never leave you"I answered,thinking that Jade actually thought I would.

"I know it's just if"Jade anxiously whispered.

"Everything will be fine and I'll make sure of it"I responded getting up of the bed and kissing jade on the lips sweet and soft but I knew she new I ment it.

4:50

"Jade come on we'll be late!"I said shouting from the kitchen to Jade in the bedroom.

"I'm coming I'm coming"Jade said coming out of the room.

"Right let's go"Jade said holding my hand.

We went into the car and drove off. When we arrived I got out with Jade and we walked in. It was 5:05 but it was alright at least we wouldn't have to wait.

"Are you Mr and ?"the lady at the desk asked us.

"Yeah" Jade replied.

"Ok room 14 tell me when your going so we can close up"she said.

"Are you not wanting us here and rushing us out!"Jade argued letting go of my hand getting frustrated.

"No ma'am it's just tha-"the lady at the desk didn't get a chance to finish as Jade butted in.

"Because I mean do you want us out and are you rushing me and my unborn baby away because that is mean"Jade yelled.

"Please I'm not saying that take your time room 14 like I said"The ladu ushured us to the room a bit scared and confused.

Me and Jade walked off to the room and I whispered sorry to the lady who just nodded.

"Hello Mr. and mrs oliver,I'm going to be your mid wife please change in this and take a seat"The lady said nicley to us.

Jade went away to get changed and I sat down next to the bed that Jade would be on.

Jade came back in and sat on the bed.

"This is comfy"she whispered to me.

I just chuckled and held Jade's hand.

5 mins later

"Right then Jade,beck this is your baby I will give you a minute"the doctor said,while shutting the door behind her.

"That's our baby"I said clutching Jade's hand and standing up next to Jade who was now sitting up in foot locks.

"Yeah yeah it is"Jade said leaning into my chest.

"That's our baby"Jade said smiling to me while tears in her eyes like mine.


	10. Happiness and sadness

Becks's POV

Me and Jade were still in the room and watching our baby on the screen both with tears in our eyes.

"Hello are you 2 ok?"The doctor asked.

"Umm,yeah thanks"Jade said wiping a tear.

"Ok I just need to ask a few questions and you can ask any any soon." the doctor said.

"Ok then"I replied.

"Right then you are 12 weeks and 3 days along and your due date is June 9th so you have about 6 months left of pregnancy if everything goes alright" the doctor said looking at her computer.

"Ok"I replied holding Jade's hand.

20 mins later

Me and jade walked out of the surgery and went back to the car.

"You alright?"I asked jade when we got in the car.

"Mmh mhh"Jade replied.

"You know I love you and our little baby in there"I said holding Jade's stomach.

"I love you and our baby to"Jade replied putting her hand on my hand on her stomach.

Cat's POV

Robbie had just left and stormed out.I was sitting on the sofa eating ice cream and watching a movie.I decided to call Jade.

Jade- hey what's up

Cat-Hey I am just upset

Jade- why?

Cat-because robbie has moved out,oh yeah what are you and beck doing about space when the baby comes?

Jade-Oh honey I'm sorry and we don't really know yet but we have just come back from the ultrasound

Cat-congrats,is everything alright?

Jade-Yeah we have a healthy little baby peanut looking thing in me

Cat-*giggles* kwl I'm so happy for you guys I'm just so upset,sorry

Jade-Don't be we have all been through bad breakups and it will work out

Cat-Yeah I guess your right

Jade-got to go have tea I will call you soon

Cat-ok,bye


	11. love and problems

Tori's POV

I got home from work and saw a room full of candles and daffodils my favourite flower all over the living room.

"Babe what's all this?"I asked confused to Andre standing in the middle.

"Come here"he said gessturing towards him.

"I love you so much ,Tori and in all my life I never thought I would find someone like you,gorgeous ,talented,smart funny and everything a guy could ever I think of all the times we have and had together it makes me laugh about how we always loved each other but never showed it so,Tori Vega will you marry ,e?"He said getting down on 1 knee slightly crying.

I cried back a teary"Yes!"Then I hugged him and we kissed passonately.

He placed the ring on my finger and led me into the bedroom...

Robbie's POV

I was at my mums place until I could find a place myself.I can't belive how stupid I have been I have just thrown away a perfectly beautiful,lovely girl and I just had to go to another 1 and cheat on her.

"Hey mum"I said going into the kitchen.

"Hey darling"she said planting a tiny kiss on the top of my head.

"What's cooking" I asked.

"A stir fry with rice"mum replied.

"Yum,thanks for letting me stay and I know it's my fault"I said guilty to my mum.

"Sweet it's stupid what you did but I love you still"Mum said.

Jade's POV

I was sat on the sofa cuddling up to Beck when the phone rang. Beck got up and answered it while I just sat on the sofa eating yet again,pregnancy cravings.

5 mins later

"Jade that was the doctors they said they have got us a birthing,pregnancy class with a few other pregnant people and it helps you relax and know what to do in certain situations and I said we would at least giv it a try."Beck said putting his arm aroud me.

"What,whyyyyy"I whinned.

"Because it will help you and you haven't been sleeping and you have been really worried about a few things and I haven't a clue what to do so it will help us"beck exclaimed to me.

"Urghh I don't want to go you know I'm not social!"I whinned again.

"Were going it will help you,honey"Beck protested to me.

"Fine,but it is going to be so stupid."I said.


	12. Worries and baby classes

Jade's POV

"Babe come on get up!"Beck said shaking me.

"urghh what!"I said rubbing my eyes.

"I have been trying to get you up for ages ,we've got that birthing class today"Beck exclaimed.

"Do we have to go?"I whinned.

"Yesss now come on and get ready we have to go in 50 mins"Beck explained.

"Urghh,fine"I moaned slowly getting out of bed.

at the class

"Right then dads you are going to coach the mum by making her take deep clensing breaths"The lady said.

She had been blabbing on about all this rubbish for ages and it's really embarrasing.

10 mins later

"Now were going to watch a birthing video" the annoying lady said.

Omg I'm not doing that I thought to myself while watching it,beck was clutching my hand and noticed my panic and gently stroked my back.

10 mins later

"And that is the miracle of life,next week we will look at ..."the annoying lady spoke softly.

"Ok,I'm not doing the baby will just stay in it will be fine I just won't have it"I said breathing heavily.

"Jade it's going to be ok"beck soothingly said.

"What do you have to pop a huge pork roast out of you,no!"I screamed,not to loudly at him.

"Jade shhh just breath of it's going to be fine I'm going to be with you all the time!ok shh"Beck said hugging me.

"Ok,ok"i said a bit more calm taking deep breaths.

"Really a pork roast,I thought we were having a baby?"Beck sarcastically asked.

I smirked."Hahah well it's literally the same thing,its a metaphor"I smartly replied.

Beck just smiled and took my hand and led me to the car.

At home

Beck's POV

Me and Jade went inside and sat on the sofa.

"Right I've got to clean the kitchen and hoover and dust the living room"Jade said getting up tapping my knee.

"Do you want me to hoover and dust the living room because that might hurt your back"I kindly asked.

"Umm,yeah thanks" Jade responded.

"It's alright honey"I replied.

in the living room

"Are you sure your alright now babe?"I asked.

"Mmh I'm still not doing it though"Jade stubbonly said.

"I don't think you have a choice"I responded.

"I know but I can't why was that baby torturing that women!"Jade exclaimed.

I chuckled slightly"Jade it is just 1 day then we get to be parents for the rest of our lives,sweetie it will be fine and like I said I will be with you all the time,don't worry"I explained to Jade.

"Ok,thanks"Jade responded kissing me.

"I love you"Jade said.

"I love you 2"I replied.

**Plzz review it will help me update quicker !**


	13. Dinner

Andre's POV

I can't belive me and tori are married! "Hey Mrs Harris"I joked to tori.

"Hhehe hey that's me!"Tori excitedly said jumping into my arms.

"We should tell the guys soon I'm sure they'd love to now!"I said.

"Yeah should we get together at a restraunt with them all"tori suggested.

"Yeah I'll make some calls,do you think it will be akward you know with Cat and robbie?"I asked hesitating to call.

"Mmm well robbie can sit next to you and Cat can sit next to me or Jade or something so theyre not next to each other or opposite each other"Tori told me.

"Yeah oh well they can't ruin our speciall day well night!"I exclaimed.

Beck's POV

"Hello"I said down the phone.

"Hey man this andre,me and tori are getting married and we wondered if you wanted to come out with us with Jade ,cat and robbie so we could all celebrate properly"Andre explained extatic.

"Yeah sure I think Jade will be up for it,what time?"I asked.

"Umm maybe well it's 5:10 now so maybe 6:30"Andre suggested.

"Umm yeah that will be fine,what about cat and robbie will they be alright together"I asked.

"We thought they should still come but not sit near each other and it's there problem if they can't get along not ours" andre protested.

"Yeah I supposde so see ya there then man and congrats,see ya"I responded.

Tori's POV

"Can they make it?"I asked when andre got off the phone.

"Yeah they can come maybe you should ring Cat and I'll ring Robbie"Andre suggested.

I nodded and rang cat while andre rang robbie.

10 mins later

"Well Robbie's coming only for us and to see beck and Jade again,how about you?"Andre said.

"Yeah same with Cat really"I replied.

"What are we going to do"I said with a huff.

Beck's POV

"Hey babe...Jade...Jade!"I shouted.

"What"Jade shouted back angrily from the bathroom,having a bubble bath as she was stressed.

"Andre and tori are getting married and were having a kind of engagement party 6:30"I shoted back.

"Ok I'll be out soon"Jade shouted back.

"Ok babe,luv ya"I said.

"Luv ya to"Jade replied.

Cat's POV

Great I mean I'm really happy that andre and tori are getting married but we have to go with 're all on my side but I just hate robbie and it will be really akward!

Robbie's POV

Great I mean I'm really happy that andre and tori are getting married but we have to go with 're all on my side but I just hate Cat and it will be really akward!

Andre's POV

Me and Tori are getting ready for the big night tonight.

"Where do you want to get married?"Tori asked me.

"Umm I don't know you can make big descisions in the wedding all that matters is that were going to have a great wedding and that I'm marrying you"I sweetly replied.

"Awww and thanks anyway we can sort it all out later I'm just so excited I can't belive this is our engagment night!"Tori squeaked.

"Ok,babe calm down "I calmly said while I was suiting up.

Jade's POV

"Hey do you want to take a bath or shower?"I asked Beck with the towel around me.

"Umm,bath please you feeling alright because I know before you felt alright but you feel any different because we don't need to go?"Beck asked me wrapping hisbig muscular arms around me.

"Mmmh yeah I should be alright"I said leaning into his chest.

"Good ,right get changed you"Beck sweetly said kissing me on the lips and spinning me around to face the bedroom.

"Ok and you have a bath mr."I exclaimed.

We kissed each other and went our seperate ways.

Now I need to decide what to wear because I can't really hide the fact i'm getting a bump so I'm going to wear a nice dress. Blue,purple or black? mmmhh I think Black it makes me look slimmer and it's long and not to tight also it shows off the fact I have a slight bump but not so I look fat. Yay,at least that's picked out.I'll straighten my browny black unstreaked hair.I put the dress on and started straightening my hair when Beck came in.

"Wow babe wow you look amazing as always but especially now just wow!"Beck said slightly gobsmacked.

"At least I look good and you look well wet!"I sarcastically joked to beck.

"Haha seriously you look stunning,amazing and very gorgeous"Beck said kissing me.

"Mmmh well that was a good kiss so I'm taking I look very good"I exclaimed.

We just stood there for a few minutes just gazzing into each others eyes,blue and brown like no one else in the world mattered.

"Right well I'll get dressed"Beck exclaimed,then kissed me on the forehead and went to the wardrobe.

I sat back down and started straightening my hair.

"When do you think we should tell our parents about you know me having a baby well us?"I asked.

"Oh yeah I totally forget I'm nice to my family aren't I,um we can after work tommorwo if you want do you want to call or face to face?"Beck asked me.

"We can tell your parents face to face but mine I don' know especially my dad.

"Well how about tommorow after work because we both finish round 12 so we can invite them over for tea or something and your parents we can figure out later."Beck suggested.

"Yeah I've got to tell lily and amy aswell"I said.

Lily and amy were my 2 step sister from my dads other marriges we weren't very close Amy was dumb and all about fashion and quite stupid like dating married men and lily was a bit more sensible but we don't ever speak as she lives in Australia so I probably wouldn't even tell her.

" Well we can tell amy after your parents"Beck thought(out loud).

"Yeah I supose so we should probably call them before we go out though as they may have other plans and I'm busy at work the rest of the week."I exclaimed.

"Ok I'll call them now since I'm dressed and my hairs done"Beck said.

"Ok,babe"I responded.

Beck's POV

I am a bit nervous about if they agree to come about telling them because they think you should really get married before you have kids but we are engaged and we told them anout getting engaged and they were really happy for us so it should be ok even though this slightly bigger.

Me-hey mum you alright?

Mum-Yeah thanks,hey honey is everything alright?

Me-Yeah would you like to come to dinner tommorow about 5:30 for dinner and we haven't really seen you in ages

Mum-Yes thanks sweetie that would be great what er you doing now?

Me-Oh yeah tori and andre have just got engaged today and were having a bit of a celebration dinner out at a fancy restraunt

Mum-oh that's great,tell the I said congratulations,is Jade alright?

Me-I will thanks and yeah she's fine,sorry got to go for dinner now so I'll see you and dad tommorow ok?

Mum-Yep ok see ya darling,bye

"Jade they said they can come tommorow you ready?"I asked Jade who looked stunning in her black dress and black small heel shoes.

"I'm ready what time are they coming?"Jade asked.

"Around half past five ish,that alright?"I asked.

"Yeah fine whatever really,god this baby thinks my bladder is some king of squeeze toy I'll go there though"Jade responded.

I chuckled slightly,checked we got everything and we left the apartment.

...

When we got there Tori,Andre,Cat and Robbie was there waiting oops!

"Hey sorry if we kept you waiting I just had to call my mum and there was traffic everywhere"I exclaimed.

"It's alrigt you didn't do you want to go to our table?"Tori asked.

"Yeah sure"Jade responded,who I think was a bit edgy and her back really hurt when she kept standing up.

When we sat down we made sure Cat and Robbie didn't sit next to each other.

"Congrats by the way I'm really happy for you"Robbie exclaimed.

"Me too "Cat answered,who was sitting next Jade and Tori.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Andre and Tori,lets wish them a long and happy marrige"I exclaimed standing up raising my glass,to which everyone stood up and we all clinked glasses and said cheers then sat back down.

"Umm what to have everything looks so good"Jade said looking at the menu.

"I know!"Andre said.

1 hr later

We had just finished our main meal and had ordered our desserts.

"You feeling ok,jade?"Robbie asked.

I looked at Jade and she looked really pale and pasty

"Yeah I'm just going to go to the toilet"she said like she was holding something back.

"Probably morning sickness ,the doctor said it can happen at night aswell"I exclaimed.

When Jade came back she looked a bit better.

"Stupid sickness"Jade said sitting back down.

"You feeling better?"Cat asked.

"Yeah thanks"Jade said leaning back.

"Hows being pregnant then?"Tori asked.

"Alright I might like it better when I'm not being sick ad my back hurting all the time"Jade said leaning back with a small chuckle and holding her back.

"How are things then Cat?"Robbie asked,

"Alright you?"Cat responded.

"Ok I suppose"robbie replied.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you,you know danny i went out with in high school well I'm going out with his cousin"cat exclaimed excitedly.

"Plus he's hotter than danny"Cat added.

we all laughed a bit except robbie who looked really upset.

We said nothing more about it as we all sensed the akwardness and we enjoyed the night!


	14. Telling the parents

**Plzz read and review!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own victorious**

**Jade's POV**

_5:00 pm the next day _

Beck's parents were coming round in half an hour and I was kinda panicking I mean they like me now at least as I have matured a bit anyway. I was wearing something so you couldn't really tell I was pregnant just you could tell a bit as it was a darkish blue.

"You ok?"Beck asked me.

"I suppose I just feel nervous and nauseous at the same time so not very nice"I exclaimed.

"Anything I can do,honey?"Beck asked me.

"I'm alright,thanks but after there gone your giving me a back massage as it just won't stop aching and I keep having sharp pains up my back"I explained.

"Ok oh great there early!"Beck said jumping up.

**Beck's POV**

"Hello beck sweetie"mum said hugging me as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey son"Dad said giving me a "man" hug.

"Jade you look great sweetheart"mum said giving another hug to Jade.

"Hello Jade,you alright"dad said giving Jade a handshake.

"Would you like to sit down"I said gesturring to the table.

"thanks you"dad said sitting down next to mum opposite me.

"Right we um have some news to tell you"I said holding Jade's hand.

"I'm pregnant"Jade said kinda excitedly.

"Omg congratulations I'm gonna be a grandma and your going to be a grandpa!"Mum said clapping her hands excitedly.

"I know!"Jade said happily(acting I think but shes good at it so you can't tell)

"How far along are you?"mum asked.

"Umm about 13 weeks so roughly 3 months and a week"Jade replied.

"That's great you guys"Dad said.

"Do you have a sonogram picture?"Mum asked.

"Judy?"Dad said like she was a bit forward but thats my mum for ya.

"Um yeah it's in our bedroom beck can you get it for me"Jade asked me.

"Yeah sure"I replied to her.

I went into the bedroom and got the picture.

"Here you go"I said handing my parents the sonogram pic

"Aww"My mum said touching her heart and getting all teary.

"Oh I'm sorry"Mum said embarrased whipping away tears forming down her cheek.

"It's alright we both did the same thing"Jade said to my mum.

"He looks like you beck" my dad joked.

We all laughed a bit.

"Aww come here"mum said to Jade giving her a hug to which Jade suprisingly responded to.

mum put both hands on Jade's stomach and cried a bit more then they both sat down.

_After dinner_

"Well they seemed happy!"Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah they did I replied.

"It's sweet and funny"Jade said chuckling.

"I know sorry about my mum she's a bit forward"I said to Jade.

we both laughed and went to bed.


	15. Lets do it

Jade's POV

_The next day_

"Hey beck do you think we should move?"I asked him while we were getting dressed for work.

"Yeah well we have to because we live in a 1 bedroom apartment and we kinda will want a room for the baby after the first week or so"beck responded.

"Well we need to at least start looking because its only 6 months before the baby comes and we would want to be moved"I said a bit stressed about that.

"How about in our lunch break and breaks we look for houses in the newspaper online and then when we come home we start looking because we can still buy and sort things out at night since were busy in the day"beck suggested.

"Yeah I suppose but how are we going to juggle work,the baby coming and moving plus with andre and toris wedding and the big thing with Cat and robbie"I exclaimed quite panicked about how were going to do it all.

"Babe it's going to be alright at the weekend if we like a house by then we can look around and stuff and I'll help you as much as I can when your pregnant and we'll be moved by the time the baby comes I promise"Beck explained hugging me close.

"Ok sorry for freaking out its just I am going to be really stressed whatever anyone says with my deadline at work"I exclaimed.

"Well I will help you as much as I can."beck said kissing me.

"Right I've got to go so I'll see you later"Beck said hugging me and giving me a kiss.

"Yeah ok I've got to get going soon anyway" I exclaimed returning the kiss.

With that beck left for work.

It's so hard tucking in this stupid white work top in my black tight yeah tight pencil skirt when your so soon I have to get maternity clothes and pencil skirts.

Now let's go to work

_At work_

"Hey J you feeling alright?" Andre asked at lunch.

"Alright thanks dre"I answered.

"You look great with your little bump!"Andre said tucking into his sandwhich.

"Yeah,about 5 people have asked me today if I'm pregnant and 1 of them actually took it seriously when I said no I just put on loads of weight in this 1 place!"I said while laughing.

"Funny"Andre laughed.

"So how you doing in your section with your little script writing project.

"1 its not little it could make me famous as my name will go as writing it and yeah its ok its coming along quite well a bit boring and tireing sometimes.

"Good"Andre replied.

"Hows your thing going?"I asked.

"Good and I'm writing a new soundtrack for a new tv show"andre exclaimed.

"Cool If you can, can you look for some nice 4/5 bedroom houses near by because me and beck want to move because of the baby and space."I explained to Andre.

"Yeah sure but can you afford it?" he asked me.

"Yeah well with me writitng this movie script I'm getting a tone of money and beck doing quite a bit of directing we are going to have quite a lot of money"I replied,happily eating my sandwhich.

"Lucky you,and 4 or 5 bedrooms are we expecting more kids soon?"Andre asked with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe but not soon but you never now if you will and we can have a play room and an office or gym,spa or something if we dont or even if we have 2 kids we can still do that"I explained.

"Getting a bit of a family together now are we?"Andre said winking at me.

"Haha,ay way got to go I still need to look for some houses and sort out the money side aswell so she ya later"I said waving to andre.

"See ya J ,call me later or stop by my office or I'll stop by yours"Andre exclaimed.

"Ok see ya" i said leaving with my yummy pudding.

Beck's POV

I have found this great place in a fairly busy neighbour hood not to far from our works with 5 bedrooms ours has a balcony as it has 2 arches in the front so we will have 2 balconies its that big, 2 with en suites 1 giant living room,a big kitchen a garden with a fountain and space for swings and that with a pool and a spa inside and a jacuzzi outside and 2 spare rooms downstairs its great I mean its $800,00 but you know its great! I can't wait to tell Jade when I get home!

At home

Jade's POV

When I got in I saw beck sitting down with a laptop.

"Hey babe look what I found!"he said gesturring me to come over to him on the sofa.

"What?"I asked carefully sitting down.

"This is a house its $800,000 but its amazing check it out.

5 mins later

"Wow thats great lets get it!"I said happily.

"Really?"Beck asked me.

"Yeah its great I love it lets look around and then if we like it buy it we have the money and I'm sure this little baby will want to live there"I said being sweet holding my stomach.

"Ok ,plus I love it and I will for you 2 "He said holding my stomach and kissing it then kissing me.

**Please review and plzz plzz give me some ideas about what to write next or in the chapter after next thanks ! xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tell me whether you want beck and Jades baby to be a boy or a girl because I will like to now soon and also some names and middle names.**

**Plus...**

**Plzz tell me what you would like in the story or more bade,tandre,cabbie and more jades pregnancy stuff as people have wanted more about it **

**Thanks xx**


	17. Jade's dad

Jade's POV

"Right today were going to tell your sister and parents"beck exclaimed to me as it was the weekend.

"Fine"I stubbonly replied.

"Ow ohh shooting pain up my back!"I exclaimed sitting down.

"You alright?"beck asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah I think so,ow you go call them I'll just sit her in pain."I said.

"Wait is this just a thing so you don't have to call them yourself?"beck asked looking all smug.

"Excuse me but no I'm in a lot of pain here with your unborn child now go call them becuase I will be doing most of the talking,thank you very much!"I snapped back.

"Sorry babe"he apologized kissing me and exciting the room.

_When the families round._

"Jade honey omg your pregnant!"my mum said excited.

"Oh great so now your knocked up,you know its all your fault!"Dad said angrily to beck.

"You knocked my daughter up you stupid ****"my dad screamed.

Then he attacked beck!

"Dad ,dad get off him!"I exclaimed pulling him away from beck.

I slapped him round the face.

"Thats it dad I've had enough of you i've grown up a bit now and can make my own descisions with beck and no we didn't plan this but it takes 2!"I screamed.

"Get out I don't want this baby to have anything to do with you its got 2 grandmas and 1 grandad because to this baby inside me you don't mean a thing,so leave...get out!"I screamed at him.

"Fine!"he said while storming out.

"Jade honey I'm so sorry,sweetie but I will here for you and he can run off with some other girls,thank god were divorced."mum exclaimed.

"Yeah but he still will pay for my credit card ,right!"Amy exclaimed.

"Omg,amy can you go to I want to see you another time and you 2 mum I just can't do this right now I'm sorry"I exclaimed close to tears.

"Ok,well tell me when you want to talk about."mum understandingly said.

"Urghh fine,whatever"Amy said leaving.

Then they both left.

I hugged beck.

"Everythings going to be fine can we talk in a minute because I really need the toilet"beck exclaimed.

"Ok go on then"I said kinda laughing about how inconvinent beck can be.

I was sitting on the sofa when my dad came back in.

"Jade!"he said angrily.

"What get out you leave me,beck and the baby alone!"I said worried.

Then something I really wasn't expecting my dad kicked me really really hard in the stomach and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Bye!"my dad spat then left the room looking shocked by the amount of pain and probabl serious damage he had cause.

"Ow!"I screamed got this hurt soo I could do was lay here on the ground it hurt to much to move my stomach so I was sitting up.

"Omg jade,jade what was that noise are you alrig_!"beck said but stopped when he saw me on pain on the ground.

"Jade,jade what happened!"he said panicked as he rushe over towards me.

"My-oww my dad hit me really hard in the stomach and I fell,then he just left probablys cared it was something more serious!"i exclaimed in pain.

"Oww,omg what if somethings happened to the baby,omg its all my fault"I said breathing heavily and panicked and really stressed and in pain.

"Ok,sweetie right can you sit up?"beck asked unsure of what to do.

"Not really!"I exclaimed with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Shh sweetie you and the baby are going to be fine ,I promise now lets get you to the hospital,now this might hurt but I'm sorry"beck excalimed kissing me on the forehead.

He carried me up and out of the apartment in the lift and into the car.

_At the hospital_

"Hi,hi umm fiance is 3 months pregnant and got punched really hard in the stomach right where the baby is and she can't seem to move properly and is in a lot of pain!"beck exclaimed to the lady.

"um ok,right doctors come to receptions ASAP!"the lady said panicked at the desk which made me feel a whole lot worse.

10 mins later

Beck's POV

Omg what if somethings happened to Jade or the baby from her stupid dad if anything happens to either of them I'm going to kill him!

"Right are you the fiance of Jade west?"the doctor asked.

"Yeah are they both ok and alive?"I said panicked.

"They are both alive but Jade has to be very carefull and the baby is in a more vunreable state for infections and even a little push could in the next few weeks end up in a fiance is ok she will just be very tired and in quite a bit of pain but luckily the womb protected the baby enough so we will keep her in for observasion until tonight as it is the morning so she should be ok by then Who did this to her or did she just fall?"he asked.

"Umm well her dad did it to her as he attacked me about Jade being pregnant and I went to the bathroom after we forced him to leave and I head a really sharp hit and then a thud and I came rushing out!"I exclaimed unsure of what to say.

"Ok we will need to look into that!"the doctor sternly said.

**Right plzz say if you like it or not and still about it being a boy or a girl I have an even number so I wont post the chapter about the gender until the result is final. Thanks and keep on reviewing ,scarletxx16**


	18. chapter 18

Beck's POV

I rushed to Jade's room. When I got there i saw her crying and holding her stomach.

"Babe ,shh its ok I'm here now"I calmly whispered to her.

"Sorry I'm just in pain and I can't belive my dad did that to me"Jade whimpered tryign to hold back the tears.

"It's ok and I'm going to talk to your dad and make sure he dosen't come near you or the baby"I exclaimed.

"What your not doing that,he'll kill you"Jade exclaimed and clutched my hand.

"Sweetie It's ok I can handle him and I'm just going to tell him straight,now enough about him I'm just focused on you 2"I exclaimed kissing jades head and putting my hand on Jades stomach.

"Ok,thanks i just feel useless for not doing anything"Jade said angry with herself.

"What its not your fault at all"I said to her.

"I know god I just hate him!"jade explained frustrated.

"I know honey but its going to be ok,I'm here for you whatever you need even if you just want ice cream when I'm at work I'll be ther ok"I said kissing jades hand.

"Thanks can I just go to sleep because I'm shattered for some reason"jade said.

"Sure babe you can go soon anyway I'll see you soon"I said kissing jade and leaving.

**I have decided that the baby is going to be a boy I'm sorry but I don't want to give to much away but lets say jade will have a girl or few at somepoint later!**

**and plzz review sorry people who wanted a girl but that may happen later and I loved all the names,plzz review with some buys names that you all like!**


	19. Chapter 19

**2 weeks later **

**Jade's POV**

_Ding dong_

Urghh stupid door and becks not here to get up and open it since its he is at work and I'm not alowd to go back to work for another 5 days as I have had to have 2 weeks off.

As much as work bores more sometimes working in an office can be fun and its so boring just ask beck calls it "getting my rest",silly boy but hot.I opened the door and saw a sniffiing Cat in the door."Cat whats wrong?"I asked her.

"Matt just broke up with me and I don't know why or anything!"Cat said crying.

"Aww cat I'm so sorry come in sweetie"I exclaimed hugging her socking wet bright pink coat.

"I im sorry your probably busy or something"cat whinned.

"Yes I'm so busy resting,god beck won't let me do anything I can't make myself a cup of coffee or clean anything I'm barely aloud to make a piece of toast"I said bouncing back on the sofa.

"You feeling ok ?"Cat asked me.

"Yeah alright just sooo bored!"I moaned tilting my head back.

"Hows the baby then?" she asked."

"Alright same old same old feeling sick in the morning and having back ache then doing nothing else all day then the same"I said.

"It's so exciting to think my best friend is going to have a baby!"cat squeled while wiping her tears.

"Haha yeah I know I don't even belive it"I exclaimed rubbing my head.

"So what happened with Matt?"I asked.

"Well we were at the park you know just walking and when we saw a few children running around I said that at somepoint I wanted kids and he got all freaked out and when we got home he snapped and said he couldn't do it because we both wanted different things but with you know robbie we both wanted kids and urghh I can't belive I'm thinking about him but he was so good to me until she came along"Cat said tears forming in her eyes again starting to roll down her puffy red cheeks.

"Sorry I know its hard going through a break up"I said looking sincerly upset for her.

"It's easy for you,I know its hard being pregnant but you have found someone and your having this baby together and he loves you so much"cat explained.

"I know but don't worry you will find 1"I exclaimed


	20. plans and pizza

The next day

Jade's POV

When beck had gone to work I decided I would 2 I tried to pursuade beck to let me go like a little 5 year old who wanted sweets but he just said that I wasn't it I'm going.

_At work_

When I got there I signed in and went to my office. a few minutes later my boss came in."Jade what are you doing here the receptionist told me you were here you aren't ready"he excalimed.

"I am I'm fine,really and I'm staying no matter what"I protested.

"As much as it hurts me to say this as you are my best writer and head of this department but I have been under strict orders for you to stay at home until you are ready to come back and your still getting paid"he expalined.

"Please I'm going to help get work done and stuff what other people think I know my own body better than anyone else and I know I'm ready,pleeaasssee"I whinned.

"Fine but don't push your self to hard as you have lots of errands to do"he said while closing the door behind him and leaving my office.

Its good to be back I thought.

Beck's POV

When I got home I looked around and saw no Jade or note and I had no messages from what if something happened with her dad.I decided to call her.

Me-Hey were are you

Jade-At work

me -what why did they force you to go back because you need to relax and keep stress down

Jade-calm down i decided to come back to work I'm leaving soon and I was so bored I'm fine

Me-Ok see you when you get home.

Tori's POV

I'm soo excited this weekend Cat me and Jade are going wedding dress shopping I am going to pick out the most amazing dress! I have so much to do I have invites,venue,date,outfits,band...so much to do but I just love it.

"Honey I think we should decide a date because it will help when we want to book stuff"I exclaimed.

"Umm yeah sure babe right so its december 27th today and Jade's due date is June 20th and Jade told me that she is not coming to the wedding looking like a melon as she calls it."Andre replied laughing.

I laughed back"Ok then so that means we could maybe have it in 2/3 or a month or 7/8 or 9 months.

"Well 8 months will be more practical but if you really need we could do it in a month because Jade won't be that big and its our wedding its just it takes a lot of planning."Andre explained.

"Umm yeah"I wondered.

Jade's POV

I stepped in the door and saw beck on the phone 10 mins later when he got off the phone."Hey I was talking to our real estate and we can look around the house after you go dress shopping with the girls!"Beck excitedly said.

"Thats great babe,urghh I just want to sit down"I exclaimed kicking off my shoes.

"Whats wrong?"Beck asked sitting on the sofa with me.

He put his big yet sweet muscualar arm around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well I know it was my first day back but I had to run around getting costumes done in the design department then I had to write a whole big scene and then some director asked me for help directing a few scenes for his movie you know the 1 I wrote a few months ago so I will also be doing that this week so I'll be really busy!"I moaned but I was kinda excited but god it was hard and stressful.

"That's great just don't stress yourself out or over work yourself because I don't want to go to the hospital again!"Beck exclaimed kissing me.

We had a pretty hot make-out session on the sofa.

_A lot of passionate kisses later..._

"What do you want for dinner then as it is 5:27"beck asked being very prescise.

"Um I really crave a BBQ chicken pizza with jalapenos and extra cheese and BBQ sauce"I said licking my lips.

"Sounds yum I'll order 1"beck said getting up.

"No I want you to make it"I said with a mischevious grin on my face.

"What,I can cook a basic pizza but not all that!"Beck said a bit freaked out and his voice all high.

I laughed for a bit"Haha I wasn't actually going to do that to you,well I would and will soon but not tonight I'm to tired"I exclaimed putting my head back.

"Phew"Beck replied and ordered our pizza.

**Plzz tell me what you think and review ,review and review I want lots of boys names and I want you gusy to tell me when Tori and Andres wedding should be 1 month or 8 months,you decide because this will depend on Jade being pregnant or Beck and jade being parents when it tell me tell me tell me! -Love Scarletxx16**


	21. Dresses and more dresses

Beck's POV

"Ow ow!"I heard Jade say as she sat up in bed as it was 3am.

"Honey what's wrong?"I asked.

"This damm baby,I feel horrible they say that symptons are suppost to go soon but there just getting worse I'm feeling more tired,I'm getting more cramps and morning sickness or sickness of somesort!"Jade exclaimed clutching her stomach.

"You ok anything I can do?"I asked.

"Oh ow ow ow ow!"Jade said quite loudly.

"It's just really sharp cramps OW!"Jade schreeched.

*Knock knock*"be quite!"I heard next door bang on our front door.

"How dare she!"Jade angrily said.

She slowly got out of bed aand opened the door.

"Excuse me but do you mind being so loud!"the lady angrily spoke.

"Excuse me but I am pregnant here and you haven't been pregnant and I'm telling you this missy its not easy"Jade proudly spat back.

"Well be in pain quietly!"The lady groggily shouted.

Jade kicked her in the stomach

"Ow!"the lady screeched.

"Now you know what it's like to be pregnant and having these stupid cramps now don't you!"Jade rightly spoke.

"Fine!"the lady said defeated and went back into her apartment.

Me and Jade high fived,"Your good"I proudly said putting my arm around her.

"I know"Jade said back a smug yet happy look on her face.

_8:00am_

*Ring ring*

"Omg who is that!"Jade groggily said as it woke her up/.

"I'll get it"I said getting out of bed.

I got up and answered the phone

Me-Hello

Tori-sorry if we woke you its just that were having our wedding in less than a month!

Me-Wow thats soon you guys,what do ya need

Tori-I know so can Jade maybe after work help me pick out wedding dresses and dresses and outfits for everyone and we need you to come to,is that alright

Me-Um yeah that should be ok,you've got a lot of hard work to do,whats the date?

Tori-January 28th!

Me-Wow,yeah ok so we will meet you there is it the same place that jade was going to with you?  
>Tori-Yeah ok got to go plan a wedding see you later<p>

Me-Ok,see ya

I hung up.I can't belive there getting married so soon.

3:30 at the dress shop

"Hey"I said hugging Tori.

"Hi"Jade said.

"Hey,so are you alright being pregnant when we get married?"Tori asked.

"Yeah I suppose so I'll only be about 4 and a half months so yeh"Jade said in a world of her own.

"Hey baby sister!"Trina said making a big entrance.

"Oh hi"tori exclaimed a bit akwardly.

"I can't belive your getting married to Andrew"Trina said happy.

"I can't belive you don't even no my name"andre sarcastically replied.

"Whatever andy,anyway whats going on?"Trina asked.

"Omg Jade your pregnant"Trina said cupping Jade's stomach.

"Yeah I know"Jade said holding back the anger of trina touching her.

"Who's is it?"Trina dumbley asked.

"Mine"I exclaimed.

"Really?"Trina said unsure.

"Yes"I explained to her ,god shes unbeliveable.

"Oh ok then,anyway what am I wearing!"Trina squeeled.

"It is mine isn't it?"I whispered unsure to Jade.

Jade looked at me wierd,then nodded"Yeah"Jade whisepred back with a chuckle.

"Your wearing the same as Cat and Jade"Tori exclaimed.

"Oh well I bet I will be looking the best anyway can I bring this super hot model I found on my chat show"Trina said.

"Um alright then I suppose"Tori said a bit unsure.

"What am I wearing then?"Jade asked.

"Ok Trina,Cat and Jade try these on and you guys follow me"Andre exclaimed.

I went off to get changed.

Cat's POV

"I'm so excited to see how I look in this!"I excitedly said getting changed.

"I'll probably look like a melon"Jade said in the changing room next to me.

"Jade I think you look great you've only got a small bump anyway you'll get a bigger 1 soon"I said from my changing room.

"Yeah well I'm fine like this,thanks"Jade replied.

"Wow I look great!"Trina said from the changing room next to Jade.

"Yay me too!"I exclaimed.

"I look alright"Jde said stepping out.

"Omg Jade you look great!"I squeeled to Jade which she did.

We went out to show Tori and she was wearing her wedding dress,she looked great.

"Hate to admit it vega but you look good"Jade exclaimed.

"Champagne ladies"the wedding dress fitter said.

"Oh you all look great,oh sorry would you like another drink?"the lady said to Jade.

"Yeah please water will be fine"Jade huffed.

"God I hate not beingable to drink"Jade exclaimed.

"Aww sweetie but it's worth it"I said to Jade hugging her.

"God look at me not her she's pregnant thats old news but look at me!"Trina boasted twirling.

"Yeah great"Jade sarcastically said.

"Tori you look so good I want to cry"I squeeled hugging her.

"Right I'm going to get changed so the guys dont see me like this"Tori said stepping off the stand.

The guys walked in.

"Oh Jade you look great"Beck said to Jade.

"Yeah so does Tori shes just getting changed again."I exclaimed.

Yay I'm so excited.


	22. Poor Cat

1 week later

Cat's POV

Ok I am offically dating this great guy his a massuer and he gives great has black hair fairly tanned skin green eyes and spiky hair hes so hot,sweet nice and also wants kids like me I just love him. Also Jade is officially having a massage by him today on her back as she is now 4 months pregnant,its wierd he was really excited once he saw a picture of her,also he says he wants to stay with me forever andd have children with me he's so sweet.

Jade's POV

I'm on my way for a massage as my back is killing me,also Cat says hes really good and sweet.I'm really happy she has found someone he seems great.

When I got in I was greeted by this overly nice woman a few minutes later I went into the room and sure enough he was hot.

"Hello you must be Jade,Cat's friend I'm Mike oh don't you look great how far along are you?"he asked.

"4 months in a few days I'm finding out if its a boy or a girl!"I said fairly excited.

"Is there a man in this situation"he asked.

"Umm yeah I'm engaged to Beck 1 of Cat's friends"I exclaimed a bit akwardly as to why he bought it up.

"Oh well maybe we could all meet up some time"he replied anxiously.

"Yeah"I responded.

"Right then if you would like to lay down"he exclaimed.

A few minutes later

My top half was naked so yeah that was a bit akward but god is he good.

"Is this ok?"he asked.

"Mmm yeah really good!"I said quietly and sweetly.

30 mins later

"I hope you liked it"Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah it was really good thanks"I replied.

"Mm"Mike said and pulled me close to him and kissed me deep and passionately.

I kissed him back for a minute but then his hands moved further down my back you know where thats when it hit me what is happening.

"What are you doing get off me!"I said pushing him away.

"Sorry its just your so hot!"

"You know I'm engaged and your dating my best friend!"I said shocked.

"But your hotter and beautiful"he said pulling me in for another kiss.

"Ok I'm going!"I exclaimed and stormed out.

When I got home I didn't know what to do,I saw beck sitting there reading a book.

"Hey how are you?"beck asked me.

"Um good Um can I tell you something"I said gesturring to the sofa.

"Yeah whats wrong,jade"he said a bit more serious.

"Um I don't know how to say this but Mike made a pass at him and kissed me,I pulled back but afterwards he said I was hot and beautiful and didn't even see ashamed"I exclaimed holding his hands.

"He he what are you ok.. he what!"beck said unsure of what to say.

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't know how to tell Cat and he was asking questions you know about us"I explained.

"Yeah yeah you should totally tell her,god I'm gonna kill him!"Beck said clentching up his fists.

"Its ok I'm fine and the baby is its just Cat I'm worried about she was all excited about him and with robbie and dannys cousin matt"I said a bit freaked out about how to tell her.

"Maybe she should move in plus were moving soon"I suggested.

"What,why?"Beck asked.

"Well you know she is in the apartment all on her own and I we have another room even though its small it will do and she could rent hers out to someone or robbie could move in or something I just feel so bad"I exclaimed.

"Yeah ,yes I suppose we should...you being pregnant has really mad you nicer"Beck said putting his arm around me.

"Oh dear god it has hasn't it,I need to cut something up and yell at someone"I exxlaimed going to the bedroom.

Beck just laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

Jade's POV

I was knocking on the door to Cat's I was shaking.

"Hey is everything ok"Cat exclaimed.

"Mike hit on me!"I blurted out,I couldn't hold the urge.

"W-what"Cat said clearly upset and confused.

"Well he had just finished my massage when he said I was hot and beautiful then he kissed me really passionately,obviously I pulled away but then he kissed me harder again and pulled his arms around my waist and you now worked down and then I stormed out"I said hoping she wouldn't hit me or something.

She broke down crying on the doorstep

"Ohh Cat its ok shhhhh right your coming to live with me and beck"I said hugging her.

"What I couldn't do that especially since your moving and with the baby coming I'm fine I'll just sit at home reading alone"Cat whimpered.

"Shh shh ok right lets get your stuff and we can talk about it ok and you have this great career just kicking off"I said.

_30 mins_

"Ok ok lets go sweetie"I said when she was all packed.

When we got home Cat sat on the sofa and just dumped her stuff

"I can't belive he would do that I mean god I'm so sorry I was just so stupid I mean I'm sorry you had to-"Cat whinned.

"I'm sorry wait why are we sorry its his fault the stupid man now your going to be fine your only 20 you need to enjoy life ok you will find someone you have got ages ,I mean me and beck are 21 and I sometimes think were rushing everything but I love it"I said hugging her.

"Yeah thanks"Cat replied.


	24. A boy!

Beck's POV

Me and Jade were in the doctors room and we get to find out if were having a boy or a girl.

"Hello then how are we today?"she asked.

"Good thanks"I replied.

"Now Jade how have things been?"she asked.

"Good thanks quite a few cramps and back ache"Jade exclaimed.

"Ok well beck if you haven't been already you can give jade a massage a bit or something"she suggested.

"Yeah I do"I exclaimed.

"Good,right then lets see shall we"she exclaimed.

"Ok would you like to now the sex?"she asked.

"Yeah!"I said quite excitedly.

"Ok your having a boy,I'll be back soon"she said.

"Aww were having a boy"Jade said and her face lit up.

I was so happy I kind of wanted a boy I thought.

"I know!"I said hugging Jade.

"You know I love you so much"I said to her kissing her.

"I love you 2"jade said kissing me back.

"You know I'm going to love this boy soo much!"I said kissing her stomach.

"Me too,I'm so excited now its so wierd"Jade said bewilded.

"How are you 2 then?"the midwife asked when she came back in.

"Yeah thanks"Jade replied.

"Ok are you 2 doing anything soon that is you know eventfull I might need to know about?"she asked.

"Um well we have a best friends wedding in a week or 2 "I explained.

"Ok now since Jade you back seems to be hurting you need to sit down especially when you get pains ok and no alcahol or if so only a small small glass and dont go near any smokers and dont be afraid to tell them to move"She said to us.

After a while we left and went back to the apartment.

"Hey Cat,you ok?"Jade asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah well do you know what your having?"an eeger cat squeeled.

Jade looked at me "Were having a boy!"I said joining them on the sofa.

"Oh my god thats great and I'm going to help as much as I can"Cat exclaimed.

"Oh you 3 give me a big hug!"cat excitedly said pulling us in.

"3?"Jade asked.

"Yeah you beck and the baby!"cat said exaggerating the last bit with a squek.


	25. Jade breaks down

Beck's POV

"Are you ok?"I asked Jade at like 1:00 am.

"Ow the babys kicking"Jade said a bit jumpy.

She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach next to her hand.

"Wow that things really kicking in there!"I said feeling her tummy.

"I know"jade said smiling a lot.

"You know I really love this baby and you so much"I said kissing her.

"I love you and this little boy inside me"Jade said kissing me harder but sweetly.

"So how does it feel?"I asked her.

"Wierd but I like it"Jade said moving a bit.

2 hrs later

I heard crying

I looked next to me and Jade wasn't there.

I went into the living room and saw Jade crying snuggled up on the sofa.

"Honey whats wrong?"I asked her sitting next to her.

"I don't know I just feel like crying and I feel really sad and I don't know why"Jade said balling her eyes out.

"I'm just going out for a walk"she said crying.

"Jade its frezzing outside and its 3 in the morning"I exclaimed.

"I don't car I just need a walk and some fresh air"Jade said walking to the bedroom.

Jade's POV

I put on my jumper some tracky bottoms and comfy shoes and just walked out.

I felt bad about just leaving Beck on his own and I know he's worried about me but I just need to be on my own for a bit.

I found myself at the park I just sat down on a swing like I would always do when I was younger and dating we had a fight or I was upset anout my dad or something ,I would just sit here on this very swing any time just ignoring the whole world around me.I didn't even notice the people ,cars and lights around me,I am just sitting here gently swinging in the wind.I just can't help but think that I'm to young my gran always told me and I need to live my I feel like I just need to run away and live my this is the way it turned out I'm going to be a mum the rest of my life I'm not going to be free properly until about 18 or 20 years. I just don't know if I want that.

A few hours later I ended up at the front of my mums house.I knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie,what are you doing at this time in the cold come in darling,whats wrong?"she asked.

"I - .. I don't know"I said just staring into space.

"Has beck dumped you or is something wrong with the baby?"she asked getting me a water.

"No um I just left the apartment about 3 hrs ago and I told beck I was going for a walk and I went to the park for about 2 hrs and walked over here um can I stay the night and can you ring beck and tell him I'm ok just don't tell him I'm here"I said shaking.

"Ok you go to bed I'll get you some blankets and call beck I see you don't really want to talk"my mum said kissing my forehead.

I went up into my room and slowly got into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	26. I an do this

Jade's POV

I woke up the next morning around 11:00.I felt a little better but I'm still petrified about all this.

"Hey mum"I said running a hand through my hair and tying it back up.

"Hey sweetheart beck's really worried about you and I said you will be home soon"she said.

"What!,what I can't go back to him"I said freaked out.

"Omg,no!I 'm not ready and god I'm freaking out mum I just can't"I exclaimed sitting down.

"Sweetie calm down stress is bad for the baby and so is all this upset ,wait there is still a baby right?"my mum asked concerned.

"Yes,its just I can't do this I mean I love beck so much and I really do love this baby but there is so much I wanted to do and see with beck,just me and beck not me,beck and a cute little pram with a screaming baby in it!"I snapped.

"Jade you can still do all of those things this is great you have an actual living thing inside you that is yours and beck and no one and nothing can take that away from you,ok"My mum said.

"So are you going to sit round her mopping or are you going to get on with your life and look forward to this and be happy and talk to beck?"she asked.

"I'll talk to beck,b- bu- but I'm just sca-ar-scared"I stuttered,hugging my mum.

"I know sweetie,I was scared when I had you but its fine now ok and I wouldn't be able to live without you"my mum rightly said.

"Thanks mum oh and I forgot to tell you were having a boy!"I said a bit more excitedly wiping away my tears.

"Oh oh my god thats great!"mum said giving me another hug.

At home

I was dreading walking through this door its just so scary and beck will probably be mad at me.

I opened the door and walked in and saw beck on the sofa with a cup of coffee and he didn't look to great.

"hey"I akwardly said.

"Oh your ok sweetie where were you?"beck asked racing towards me hugging me tight.

"I'm so sorry I just couldn't I was to scared"I exclaimed crying into his chest.

"Shh...shh its ok"beck said reasurringly rubbing my back soothingly.

"Whats wrong?"he asked me after a few minutes of me sobbing into his now wet vest top.

"I just freaked out and I'm sorry just hormones probably and I just sat at the park for hours then went to my mums and slept there"I said kissing him.

"I love you so much,never scare me like that again or at least talk to me"Beck said kissing me even more.

"I love you to"I replied.

Tori's POV

Me and andre are getting married in 1 week,1 whole week baby.I'm just so excited I mean I'm going to be Mrs Harris. God at high school if someone told me that I would have slapped them across the face. Anyway...I just love my dress its so great and I know I'm blowing my own trumpet here but I do look good in it,who cares its my wedding day!

"Sweetie I'm going over to see Jade as she hasn't been at work for a few days so I'm just checking she hasn't been at work for a few days"Andre said.

"Oh ok"I answered.

"I hope she's ok last time I spoke to her she seemed a bit off it,tell her I will call her later to catch up or something before the wedding"I said.

"Yeah I will,see you later babe"andre said kissing me.

Andre's POV

I went into jade and becks apartment building went into the lift and knocked on the door.

"Hey hows Jade?"I asked beck.

"Oh hey yeah she's ok why?"he asked me.

"Well she hasn't been at work much lately and we wondered if something was wrong"I said.

"No everythings alright and Jade's been helping direct a film ,you know the one she wrote last year"Beck replied.

"Do you want to come in or are you just stopping by?"beck asked me.

"I'll come in please"I said a bit anxious about what to say.

"Hey Jade"I said hugging her while she was on the sofa.

"Hey what are you doing here?"Jade asked.

"Oh just stopping by seeing if your alright?"I said sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Right Jade I've got to go shopping I'll be back soon,see ya soon andre"beck said while waving and leaving.

"So how are you and the baby"I said sitting up.

"Yeah it started kicking the other night"Jade said touching her stomach.

"Oh wow thats great"I said hugging her.

After a few miutes of talking I left.

Jade's POV

God I'm so tired zzz...

**Plzz review and give me lots of ideas that you want to happen with anything and anyone I'm getting a writers block and review help me update quicker!**


	27. Paporazzi

Cat's POV

I have a plan me and Jade are going to go out tonight she doesn't know this yet so I have to pyrsuade is this guy at work who I like and I don't know if hes going to cheat on me again so I need Jade to see if he's ok. When I got to my temporary home,Jade and becks place Jade was asleep on the sofa with a box of chocolates open.I knicked one and put my stuff away then beck walked in the door and I came out.

"Hey Cat how was work?"Beck asked me.

"Good thanks"I said sitting down next to Jade.

"She looks really funny asleep"I said poking her.

"I know bless her she's always tired now"beck replied.

"Anyway I was going to ask Jade if tommorow night she could come out with me because I have met this guy at work and he seems alright I just want to check and Jade to come because he is bringing a friend not like for a date because he's gay but I thought it would be fun"I explained.

"Um yeah if she's up for it why not I'm going to go out to a hockey game with andre anyway"Beck replied.

"Um hockey hey"I said giggling.

"Yeah I still need to do a few canadian things"Beck said putting away groceries.

"Mmh,hey"Jade murmured rubbing her eyes.

"Hey"I said.

Then I asked her about tomorow night and she agreed Yes! I'm so excited.

Jade's POV

next night

"Right you ready to go?"I asked Cat.

"Yep I'm ready!"cat squeeled.

"You girls have fun tonight"beck said kissing me.

When we were at the bar we saw cats date tom and my friend date Luke.

"Hey you must be Jade I'm Tom and this is my friend Luke,nice to meet you"he said shaking my hand.

"Yeah that's me"I said shaking back.

"So you guys want some drinks?"luke asked.

"Yeah I'll have a orange juice please"I asked.

"Um I'll have a grasshoper"cat asked.

Obviously cat would pick some drink thats bright green.

"So how far along are you?"luke asked me.

"Oh just 4 months"I responded.

"Well you look great"luke said.

"Thanks so are you seeing anyone?"I asked,since Tom and Cat were hitting it off at the table right next to ours.

"Um yeah he's called Jeremy"luke replied.

"You know that outfit would look great with a blue belt it goes really well with black dresses"he said looking at me.

"Oh yeah or a red one2I suggested.

"Ohh yeah also..."and we went on like this for a while.

In the bathroom

"Ok so I'm going back to Tom's is that alright because I couldn't really bring him back to yours"cat explained.

"It's alright you can if you want to"I said washing my hands.

"Yeah well I think were going back to his because jeremy is coming back because he left his car so will you be alright driving back on your own"Cat asked me.

"Yeah thats cool"I replied putting on more lippy like cat.

"Actually I will come back with you then take my car to his because I need to get my pj's"cat replied.

"Ok"I said then I said bye to luke and we got outside.

"When we got outside there were papporazzi's all over

"What are they doing here?"I asked walking away but they were following us

"Hey Jade jade we here your pregnant!"some paps were shouting at me.

Me and cat quickly got in the car.

Once we were in the car I asked cat what all of that was about.

"I think they knew about you writing and directing and being pregnant and you were on that broadway show in the that movie so your kinda famous"cat explained.

"Yeah I suppose so,quite exciting"I squeeled a bit like cat,oh god!

**Plzz read and review**


	28. Interview with Ellen

Beck's POV

When I got home I sat on the couch and finished eating my popcorn when Jade walked in looking like she has been atacked by a bush.

"Ok what happened and no offence bit why do you look a bit scruffy after you have been out?"I asked her.

"Paparazzi happened they kept asking me to see if its true that I'm pregnant because I had my coat on so you couldn't tell"Jade explained soring her hair out.

"So are you alright?"I asked,I knew we where kinda famous but not this famous.

"Yeah"jade explained pulling leaves out of her coat? wierd? anyway...

"So wheres cat?"I asked.

"Oh well she was going to come back to get some pj's but then she didn't and went back with Tom and luke"jade replied getting a coffee.

"Oh cool was luke alright then ,and I hope thats decaf"I said putting my arms around her stomach behind her kissing her head.

"Yeah it was pretty fun and yeah its decaf,unfortunetly"Jade said sipping her decaf.

_ring -ring ... ring- ring_

"I'll get it"I said reaching for the phone.

"Hello beck here"I said down the phone.

"Hello is Jade west there?"this man asked.

"Yeah,who is it?"I asked.

"Um I'm from Ellen degeneras show and we would love to talk to Jade about her career after seeing a few pics of her and on the news"this man said.

"Oh ok yeah I'll get here"I said a bit shocked she was on the news,I handed the phone to Jade.

after the call

"Ok that was wierd I just got invited to be on the ellen degeneras show!"jade said leaning against the kitchen side.

"Wow babe so are you going to do it?"I asked.

"Well yeah its tommorow so I'll tell work and then go in the rest of the week or something"Jade explained sipping her decaf.

"Thats great"I said and pulled Jade in for a kiss. Then we made out.

30 mins later

"Right I'm going to bed"Jade said slowly getting up.

"It's only 9:50"I responded.

"Well being pregnant is tireing"Jade huffed.

"Sorry babe,you feeling alright then?"I asked.

"Just shattered,can I go to bed now"jade said doing her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure"I said kissing her head and hugging her.

"I'll be there in 30 mins ok"I said kissing her again.

"Mmmh night"jade said slouching and trodging towards the bedroom.

The next day

Jade's POV

Ok I'm now on my way to the intervew I'm a bit nervous but you know stuff it I'm going to enjoy I got there I signed in went to hair and make up a few minutes later I got called on stage.

"Now we have the amazing writer,director and actor...Jade west!"elen called out and I heard quite a large round of applause.

I walked on stage and waved and then sat down.

"Hello Jade and welcom"eleen greeted to me.

"Hi and thanks for having me on the show"I replied.

"Ok now to the people who don't know you she is a style icon writer of 2 films and actress in 3 films and a broadway star!"ellen said then played a clip of me.

"Now then are you working on anything at the moment?"ellen asked me.

"Well at the moment I'm working on a new film that my fiance beck oliver will be directing with a little assistnace from me"I said.

"Ohh a little team work now is it true that your pregnant becaus there has been some rumours?"ellen asked

"Yes I am with child"I replied.

"Wow well how far along are you?"she asked.

"About 4 1/2 months and I'm having a boy! so me and beck are really excited about that because I think he secretly wanted a boy."I responded laughing a it.

"Ha well thats men for ya ,so your fiance beck oliver I think I may have heard of him so is he supportive in this situation?"I got asked.

"Yeah he's great he's my rock and I couldn't do it without him"I proudly said.

"Well thats great to hear so how do you handle work?"she asked me.

"Well I work in an office and I'm head of my department so its really stuffy so I just try to take it easy well as easy as I can its funny because when we first found out the week after I had horrible hours and came in at like 2am and beck got all stressed"I said.

Everyone let out a little chuckle"so ..."and went on like this for an hour

God being famous is going to be fun


	29. A little disaster part1

Cat's POV

the next day

I went to my apartment to sort things out and check on things. I was in there for about 10 minutes when I got a knock at the door.I curiously opened it and there Isaw that face,robbie.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

"I wanted to see you"robbie said.

"I have moved in with jade and beck for a few more wekks I just came here to check on things"I akwardly said,thinking of something to say.

"Um yeah alright,I I just heard that you have yet another boyfriend"robbie quite rudely said.

"Whats that suppost to mean?"I said.

"Well you just seem to be having a few lately"robbie rudely replied.

"Well sorry.."I said and this conversation ended up in an argument next thing I know where both throwing things and I accidently throw a big candle and it hits his head!

Robbie goes dizzy,and falls down to the ground with a bleeding head,omg

"Robbie,robbie come on wake up!"I said shaking him crying.

"Omg ok robbie hang i there I'm getting help.

I quickly called 911 and said that he fell and I wipped the blood off the candle like Jade always taught me to do,wipe away and clear any evidence.I then decided to call Jade,I quickly dialed her number.

"Hello cat ,you ok?"jade asked down the phone a bit panicked.

"No can you and beck come over and if you can get andre and tori to come over because I may have killed robbie!"I panicked breaking down.

"What!"jade said sounding even more panicked than me and breathing like she had just ran a marathon.

"I accidently threw a candle and it hit his head ,cause he came over and we had a fight and we both started thorwing stuff and then this happned"I tearily cried down the phone.

"Ok we'll be right there we will ring them on the way ,have you called the ambulance?"jade asked me.

"Yes but they said it might take 10 mins to come and yes I wipped away all evidence like you taught me to"I said calming myself down ,well trying.

Jade's POV

I quickly told beck what happened and he was nearly as freaked out as me.

We quickly drove off and called andre and tori who were also like beck and me very shocked and scared for robbie and cat

When we got there we had to go up the stairs because the lift was out of order,great.

"Babe you alright going up the stairs?"beck asked me.

"Yeah I'll have to be"I replied trudging up the stairs.

We walked up the stairs well I did quite slowly.

When we got there we opened the door quite freaked out to what we will see on the other side of the door. We walked in and I grabbed becks hand and raced toward cat and robbie.

"Has he made any responce of I don't know being consious?"beck asked.

"Ok what has happened,omg!"tori said screaming as she walked over.

"Its ok she's a little squirmish around blood"andre said calming tori down.

The ambulance people rushed in and took robbie away and cat was balling like a baby.

I tried to calm her down but she was literally screaming,inside I knew she still loved him.

_At the hospital_

_In the waiting room_

"Babe are you ok you seem not with it?"beck asked me.

"Urghh I'm just so tired and I can't get any sleep when I drove home from work I thought I was going to fall asleep"I said yawning.

"Maybe you should try and get some now you can put your head on me if you want?"beck suggested.

"Mmm thanks.

Tori's POV

In a few minutes Jade was asleep on beck and beck was reading a car magazine and Cat was with robbie and the doctors or at the toilet.

It's so cute how beck is playing with Jade's hair and she looks so 's wierd but at somepoint I just imagine me and andre having a little baby.

"Hey andre would you ever think of having a baby some day not now?"I whispered to andre.

"Sure baby,one thing at a time but yeah"andre whispered back.

Sweet!

**Plzz read and review and tell what you would like to happen and would you like more of anything eg,bade,tandre,cabbie or any events you would like to happen and tell me what you think should happen between cat and robbie? **

**love-Scarletxx16**


	30. Problems and happiness

**Robbie's POV**

I was in some sort of trance I wanted to wake up but I just couldn't I was there all I saw was black but yet I could still hear everything.I heard sobbing and screaming and doctors voices I just couldn't wake up.

**Jade's POV**

I woke up and had bad chest pains and felt cold and just felt tired and must have no iced that I had just woken up as he said hi to me.

"Hi"I said clutching my chest slowly sitting up.

"You alright?"beck asked me.

"Mm ow yeah just heartburn I think it can happen a lot"I responded not sure of what else to say,because beck always gets worried.

"Well how do you feel?"beck asked me.

"Well I still feel tired , really weak , have chest pain and I'm cold and dizzy"I responded.

"I'm no doctor but I had those symptons and it was anemi maybe you should get checked out because its more harmful if your pregnant"tori said a bit concerned.

"Right lets go since were at the hospital"beck said getting up.

"Noo I'm to tired"I whinned.

"More of the reason to be concerned now lets go ,we don't want something wrong with you or the baby"beck protested sympathaticaly back.

"Fine"I said ,to tired to fight back.

After a few minutes of waiting we saw this doctor who I have to say was pretty hot.

"Right then Jade so what seems to be the problem?"he asked with a quite hot grin on his face.

"Well I keep feeling really tired,cold,weak,dizzy and some times have chest pains"I replied.

"Ok well we will take a blood test to check everything is alright so you are 4 months and 1 week pregnant oh nearly 2 weeks right then so I think it could be anemia from what I have heard and its very common in pregnancy so don't worry and it's easily treatable but if it carries on it will harm yourself and the long have you had this for?"he asked looking more concerned.

"Mmm well I have been tired none stop and the other symptons started about 2/3 weeks ago"I exclaimed.

"Alright then lets take a blood test then,so I take it your the father?"he said pointing to beck.

"Yes"beck responded.

"Right lets get started so roll up your left sleeve and I'll just take some blood,take a seat on the bed then please"he said gesturing to the bed.

I walked over and sat on the bed and the doctor got the needle out and beck whinced slightly.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"I said to beck.

"No i'm fine"beck stubbornly said.

Then the doctor slowly put the needle in me.

"Yes I do"beck squeeled quietly,so I just grabbed his hand.

After the needle went in the doctor needed to ask some more questions.

"Right the we'll do another ultrasound to make sure evrything is still ok"the doctor said so I layed on the bed

"Right so here is your baby everything seems to be fine so your having a healthy little boy by the looks of things I'll give you the results of the tests soon"te doctor said.

We walked out hand in hand back to andre and tori and the guys to see how cat and robbie are doing.

**Cat's POV**

Robbies eyes fluttered open.

"Hey"robbie weakily said.

"Omg robbie I'm so sorry I'm never going to leave you"I said crying onto him.

"I'm sorry that I cheated on you"robbie said crying to and putting his arm around me.

I looked back and saw tori andre beck and jade going aww and hugging each other.

We both looked at each other and laughed.


	31. Tiredness and Trina !

**Tori's POV**

rehearsel dinner

"I can't belive were getting married in 3 days,robbie is still at the hospital but will be out for the wedding and cat is going to come today and on the day but today I have 1 big problem...Trina!

"Hey sis!"trina squeeled at me.

"Hi you alright?"I asked.

"Whatever look at these shoes aren't they just great!"trina shouted hugging me.

"Mmh yeah oh right got to go talk to you later..maybe"I said muttering the last bit.

Trina just walked off.

Beck's POV

"Cat come on lets go Jade's waiting at the door"I shouted from the bedroom into hers.

"Ok sorry I just need to look nice"Cat expalined.

"Right I'm ready!"Cat said coming out doing a pose.

"You look greatnow lets go Jade's waiting in the lobby"I said ushering her out the door.

When we got downstairs Jade was nodding off in a chair.

"Baby come on lets go..babe..baby...Jade get up!"I snapped softly.

"Urgh what!"jade said confused.

"You fell asleep lets go"I said helping her up.

"Urgh fine lets go"Jade said rubbing her eyes.

We got in the car "Can I sit in the front"cat said excited.

"Sure"I responded.

"Excuse me anyone recognise me the pregnant 1"Jade said annoyed.

"Oh yea sorry I'll sit in the back you can in the front.

"Thanks"Jade said getting in.

We drove off and then got there and walked out.

"Hey"jade said hugging tori then sitting down next to trina quickly.

"Whats wrong with her?"tori asked.

"She's just so tired but don't worry I think she will be going to sleep at like 6pm before the wedding"I said reassuring tori.

"Ah thats good,hey cat you look great"Tori said hugging cat.

"Right then lets get seated then I think this is everyone here"tori said sitting down.

"Hey man"I said giving andre a man hug then sitting don next to him and jade.

"Right I would like to make a toast"tori said tapping her glass.

She said her speech then we all started to eat our dinner which was yum yum.

"Seriously I need a nap I can't actually stay awake and I need to pee but I'll probably fall asleep on the toilet"jade whisepered sharply to me yet laughing at the same time.

"Aww babe well we can go about 30 mins after the dinner if you want"I said whispering in her ear.

"Good"Jade said nearly falling asleep.

"Jade you know that dress looks great on you"trina said squeeling at Jade.

"I know"Jade muttered.

After the dinner.

"Hello dears its so great you never thought you 2 would be having a kid"toris mum said touching Jade's stomach.

"Yeah I know its exciting"I just smiled back.

"Yeah were having a little boy"Jade said fairly happy to tori's mum.

"Aw thats great I always wanted a girl and a boy"she exclaimed.

"Yeah me to"I said holding jade's hand.

"Right I'll be back in a minute I've drank to much of that fizzy water"I exclaimed walking to the bathroom.

Jade'sPOV

"So how are you feeling sweetie?"she asked me.

"I'm so tired they said I have anemia and its so tireing"I said huffing a bit.

"Oh yeah I had that with Trina,right I'll be back soon sweetie call me if you need anything"she said hugging me goodbye.

"Yeah I will thanks"I replied waving bye to is really fun having everyone being so caringa nd doing everything for me.I was a bit shocked that beck wants a girl aswell only 1 at a time man,god.

Tori's POV

"Hey right so to the wedding I'm bring this guy who is a model ahh he's so hot and I'm also bringing a few friends from work and ..."Trina exclaimed.

"Wooohhh wait.. your only taking your model person or 1 I repeat 1 work friend or person"I said angrily.

"What!"Trina said outraged.

Oh god this is my sister!

**Plzz read and review with boys names again and what you like about it,thanks! Love scarletxx16**


	32. somethings not right!

**Jade's POV**

"Ok send those scripts up to production"I said to my assistan.

God I'm so busy lately urgh stressfull work.

**Beck's POV**

"Hey put that palm tree back up"I said to my assistant.

God I'm so busy lately urgh stressful work.

**Tori's POV**

"Can we make that verse a bit higher please"I suggested to my suppervisor.

God I'm so busy lately urgh stressful work.

**Andre's POV**

"Ok do that bit again please"I said to a helper.

God I'm so busy lately urgh stressful work.

**Cat's POV**

"Do you like this new design?"I asked my boss.

God I'm so busy lately stressful work.

**Robbie's POV**

"Ok then can I pack that bag for you"I said to a customer.

God I'm so bored lately like no work.

**Jade's POV**

God I'm so busy and tired.

"Hey andre can you help I need to go and direct a few scenes across the street so can you help writing a bit of the script I have my notes next to my laptop so don't worry"I exclaimed.

"Sure"he replied.

I quickly rode to the set.

"Ok Jade can you sort out this scene and the next 1"the director asked.

"Yeah sure"I replied.

**Tori's POV**

OK this is my last day at work because I have the wedding and I need a day off tommorow to prepare and then I will be going on the honeymoon. Yay! Ok so I just need to stay calm ahh! My wedding is soon.

**Beck's mums POV**

Bring bring bring bring bring..

"Hello"I said down the phone.

"Hi ok it's Jade I think something might be wrong with the baby!"jade exclaimed panicked.

"Ok keep calm what's wrong?"I asked trying to keep calm about my future grandson and my sons baby!

"Well I have really bad bad worrying stomach cramps and pains and I feel faint and dizzy and online it says that it could be a serious concern I'm freaking out ,oww!"Jade said nearly crying over the phone.

"Ok stay calm where are you?"I asked panicked out of my mind never about porr Jade sweetie.

"Um well I'm at paramount studios directing a film"jade replied.

"Ok tell someone there and I'm on my way right now!"I said quickly getting my car keys and hanging up.

I raced out the door and into the car and got to paramount studios fairly quickly and I ran in.

"Jade Jade honey"I said looking all over for her.

"Jade sweetie how do you feel?"I asked seeing her doubled over with a crowd of people round her.

"Horrible ow,what if somethings wrong with him what if I have lost him!"jade said crying.

"Baby its ok lets go to the hospital everything will be fine I'll just quickly call beck and tell him to meet us there"I said helping Jade out.

I got my phone and quickly dialed his number.

**Beck's POV**

My phone was ringing great it will just have to go to voicemail.

1 minutes later at lunch I checked my voicemail.

"Beck come to the hospital right now me and Jade are on the way and Jade's got bad abdominal pains and feels faint and doctors say that if there are symptons like this there could be a sever problem with Jade or your baby!"my mum said quickly.

Omg,I quickly got my car keys and ran outside.I heard people calling my name but I couldn't stop because if something is wrong with my Jade or my son I don't know what I'll do!

**Jade's POV**

Ow my god what if somethings wrong I just can't stop crying in pain.

"It's getting worst"I screamed in the car.

"Ok sweetie stress is bad for the baby"she said obviously panicked.

"Omg what if theres no baby left"I said panicked.

"Sorry I'm not making this anybetter for both of us"I said still stressed.

"Sweetie I need to be helping you don't need to apologize"his mum exclaimed.

We got to the hospital and they wheeled me off.


	33. Is everything alright

Andre's POV

I was just in Jade's office starting to write the script when I got a text.

_From Beck_

_Hey man tell tori,robbie and cat to come to the hospital aswell as you as there is something wrong with Jade and the baby and we don't know what it my mum tushed to her and took her 2 the cat to pack an overnight bag for jade,thanks!_

Wow I hope it's nothing serious! Ok I rext tori and robbie and I'll ring Cat as I have more to tell her.

Me-Hey cat,come to the hospital quick there is something wrong with Jade and the baby and shes been rushed into hospital beck and his mum are there now can you pack an overnight bag then come to the hospital?

Cat-Omg ok I'll meet you there

Me-Ok thanks see ya

I hung up and got in my why is there so much traffic especially when your in a big rush.I hope shes ok I'm really worried because he pregnancy has hardly been a walk in the park.

**Beck's POV**

I was sitting here in the waiting room with my mum anxious and on the edge of crying. "So what did she say she felt like?"I asked trying to break the ice.

"Well she said she had a severe stomach ache,was dizzy and felt faint and she also couldn't really feel the baby anymore"She said anxious about the last bit.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it doesn't look good."she said wiping away a tear.

I just sat there next to my mum and just cried. I cried my eyes mum put a hand on my back and softly cried out that she was sorry. I just felt like a big rock has just crashed down on me and I can't get out.I love Jade and that baby so much my son,my son might be dead for all I know and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

"Baby you have to stay strong for Jade its all happeneing inside her and she's in pain ok we don't even know yet he could still be alive but just try and hold yourself together for Jade's sake because she was in bits when I first saw her today never about now"my mum wisely spoke.

"Ok its just hard"I said trying to stop crying with my face in the palms of my hands that where rested on my knees.

"Omg whats happened"Cat said nearly crying through the door rushing over to me.

"We don't know yet but she had all the common signs of a miscarriage"I said crying even harder into my hands again.

Then cat started crying and comforted me.

"Do you know that um hes actually ...dead"tori said trying to find the right words.

"Not yet but the symptons seem like it is"my mum said as she saw I couldn't speak.

"Are you here for Jade west?"the doctor asked looking concerned.

"Yes are they both ok?"I asked panicked getting up from my seat.

"Well we did some tests and she has placental abruption whis is a very serious condition where the placenta is seperated from the uterus before the baby is delivered so you still have a baby for now but Jade and your baby are still at a very high rish ok death"he exclaimed.

"What both of them!"I said shocked.

"More the baby but the mother can be killed by this as it has happened only a few times before ok. We will keep her in for observation for about 3 days and if things get worse we will have to consider some more serious options so you can now see Jade but only the father at the minute and you need to keep an eye out for stress any pain or pains of any kind or distress."he explained.

"Thanks"I said and followed him to Jades I can't belive what he just said but if it gets any worse there will serious options scary!

I saw Jade sat curled up in her bed crying.

"Babe shh its ok I'm with you sweetie"I said holding her tight.

1 hr later

She was still crying and I had cried for about 30 mins with her.

"How do you feel?"I asked her.

"In pain and tired"she said rubbing her eyes.

"Ok honey go to sleep and get some rest and I'll be here when you wake up"I exclaimed kissing her.

**Plzz read and review.**

**LizGlliesFanForever- Thanks for all the good comments and names! **

**LilyJess-Abby-Iluvbade and rockets love and veryone else thanks keep sending advice and comments,names and suggestions again!**

**JeremyShane-Thanks for all the advice and help!**


	34. Black

**Andre's POV**

I've always had a slight crush on Jade and to see my best friend and her in so much pain with this baby.I'm really happy for them but I'm just sitting here in the waiting room worrying that there might not even be a baby left!

"She's ok shes just tired and in quite a lot of pain so she's just sleeping right now"beck said sitting down rubbing his eyes.

"Beck do you want to go home with Cat and I'll stay here with Jade"I offered.

"Well I told her I'll be there when she wakes up so its ok I'm just tired"beck siad leaning back in his chair and yawning his head off.

"Its alright I'll be here and and I can take care of her and if you want I'll call you when she wakes up or you can come in the morning because you need your sleep"I explained.

"He's right sweetie yiu need to be strong and actually awake for Jade because shes in a lot of pain and shes probably as upset as you if not more"his mum explained.

"Ok then cat ,you coming"he said getting up.

"Yeah ok"Cat said getting up with cat and leaving.

"I'll go to"robbie said getting up and leaving.

Now it is just me,tori and beck's mum.

"babe you can go now if you want I'll stay here and sleep"I said to tori,

"You sure because I can stay if you want?"tori asked me.

"No its alright I work with her so yeah love ya"I said kissing tori then blowing her a kiss when she left.

"Right I'm going to get some coffe do you want me to get you anything?"becks mum asked.

"I'll come with you I need to strech my legs"I said joing Mrs Oliver standing then made our way up to the cafe and got in the lift.

"I feel so sorry for jade"mrs oliver said in the lift.

"I know its just so strange I've known her since what it feels like forever and now she's hopefully having a baby with my best friend its amazing"I exclaimed.

"Yeah ohh I'll need to call my husband I forgot"she explained.

We got out the lift and she called him while I ordered our food.

"Well he's going to come here and see her when she wakes up is it alright me staying?"she asked.

"Yeah sure if anything it should be me asking you that"I said laughing a bit.

"At first me and becka father never really like Jade but she's really quite nice once you get to know her"she said a bit suprised.

"I know shes 1 of my best friends,I'll go see if she's ok then I'll tell you if she's awake"I exclaimed heading towards Jade's room.

Jade's POV

I woke up again to see those to familiar bright hospital lights but a horrible pain in my stomach ow! Great and I was alone in pain and I was seeing double vision!

"Jade you alright?"andre asked me.

My mind and eyes were spinning I just wanted to reply but my eyes kept opening and shutting and the pain was getting more intense.

"Jade omg Jade you there ,you alright?"I heard andre's panicked voice say as he rushed over to me.

"Um andre ow ok somethings not right I'm seeing double vision and this pain is worse than normal!"I said freaking out.

I heard the heart rate monitar go up a bit and got more panicked then the heart rate went up,more panicked ,heart rate goes up,more panicked,heart rate goes up until I saw black.


	35. chapter 35

Beck's POV

I couldn't sleep in our bed without Jade there so I am now "sleeping"on the sofa.

Beep beep m phone vibrated.

To Beck

From Andre

Dude Jade has just blacked out I think you should come she was having some sort of panic attack!

"Omg"I whispered.

I quickly wrote a note to cat and grabbed my car keys off the counter and ran out the door,down the stairs and into the car park.

I saw Jade awake talking to andre and some doctors.

"Hey man"andre whispered to me.

"Um I'll leave you to it"he said patting me on the back then leaving.

"Jade you ok I'm sorry I'll never leave you again"I said kissing her hand and her forehead.

"I'm sorry"jade said crying.

"Shh keep stress down or else you'll black out again"I said hugging her.

She cried into my chest and I rocked her to sleep.

1 day later

Jade is now out of the hospital but has to keep going back.

"Jade stay in bed"I said from the kitchen.

"Noooo"Jade whinned.

I walked over to jade and held both of her hands. "Jade look at me they said you need to rest and not move around much as you have come out the hospital early becasue of the wedding tommorow so you need to stay in bed.I know its horrible but you look like a ghost you keep feeling sick and your shattered now go back to bed and I'll bring you a cup of cocoa ok?"I said trying to persuade her.

"Can I at least make it?"she asked me.

"Na ah Jade you need to rest because I actually want a healthy fiance and son,ok now come on back in bed"I said giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine"Jade said kissing me and going back to bed.

"How you feeling?"I asked Jade in her room.

"Tired"she replied looking angry.

"Aww sweetie"I replied kissing her.

Tori's POV

"Hey can you belive that where getting married tommorow "I squeeled jumping up and down.

"I know "Andre joked pulling me in for a kiss.

"Yep thats right baby!"I giggled kissing andre!


	36. Weddings,Romance and Chocolate gateu

The Wedding Day

Tori's POV

"I'm getting married today!"I squeeled jumping out of bed.

"Calm down your so loud you'll make the baby jump!"Jade said rubbing her eyes as her and cat had slept over.

"Hey your getting married today"cat said jumping up and down in a circle with me.

"Yay ,right lets get ready"I exclaimed.

"Ok lets get ready"Jade said getting up.

We did our hair and make up and I have to say I was looking good but were going to get dresses there.

Beck's POV

"Hey rob lets get up and get ready"I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah ok andre lets get up!"robbie said getting up.

"Andre? andre! hey wheres andre?"Robbie asked me.

"I dunno andre! dude where are you!"I said getting a bit panicked.

"Where the hell is he check all the rooms and meet back here in a minute"robbie suggested.

"Alright"I agreed and we went looking round.

5 mins later

"Ok he's no where?"I said running a hand through my hair.

"Oh look theres a note"robbie said picking up a piece of paper.

Hey guys I can't do this tell Tori I'm sorry,from andre.

"He's gone so... he's just left tori?"I said freaked out.

"Yeah pretty much,well we have to tell tori!"Robbie freaked.

"Ok ok heres what we'll do we will get dresses call Cat and Jade and see if they know and then we can help find him or get people to find him,tell him how stupid he's being and knock some sence into him then happily ever after"I said a bit more calm.

"Yeah good ok lets get dressed"robbie agreed.

At the reception

"Ok lets go find the girls"I said and robbie nodded in agreement.

"Jade cat look at this"I said handing them the note.

"Omg andre's gone"Jade said gobsmacked.

"What are we going to do about tori we need to find andre"Robbie said freaked.

"Robbie calm down"Jade said clutching his arm.

"Ok Cat,robbie you go stall tori and me and beck will find andre bring him hear then we will get dresses ok"Jade explained.

Me and Jade were looking all over for andre.

"This isn't like him man"I said running a hand through my hair.

"How did he seem last night you know for the bachelor party?"Jade asked me.

"Fine he had a few drinks but he wasn't drunk and he was happy and you know andre can't hide his emotions"I said concerned.

"Does he usually go somewhere when he's upset?"she asked me.

"Well,ohh I know"I said and grabbed Jade's hand and dragged her down the road.

We got to his old house and there he was sitting there on his driveway with his head in his hands.

"Hey man"I said quietly to him as me and Jade sat either side of him.

"Hey"he replied looking up.

"You ok?"Jade asked.

"Not really it just hit me I'm getting married in an hour"he said shocked and unsure of what to say.

"Well do you want to get married?"Jade asked andre.

"Yea and tori's amazing,beautiful talented and everything I ever wanted but its wierd just knowing its her for the rest of my life.I do want her all my life I suppose"He exclaimed.

"Well you could always get a divorce"Jade said thinking.

We both looked at her.

"What I'm just saying if it doesn't work out which is unlikely then you can back out,but not know she loves you,you love her"she exclaimed.

"Yeah come on man"I said patting him on the back.

"Alright"he said getting up.

"Good now lets go"Jade said going towards the car.

At the wedding reception

"Ok we've found him"I said to Cat and robbie.

"Good so are you ,you know still getting married?"robbie asked.

"Yeah right what are we waiting for"Andre said a bit more excited.

I followed him with Robbie to our room.

When Jade and Cat came out they both looked beautiful and Jade looked great with her small baby bump.

"Wow you guys"I said quite speechless.

"I know!"Cat squeeled turning around.

"Hey guys don't I look great!"Trina said coming out of no where doing a pose.

"Um great"we all said.

"I'm going to go but some blusher on!"she said going into the girls dressing room thing.

Cat and robbie started talking so I put my arms around Jade's waist and kissed her.

"You look great"I whispered into her neck.

"I love you to"she whispered back.

Then both of our lips met again and we kissed passionatley my hands running through her hair.

"Guys the weddings starting lets go"andre said panicked.

Andre's POV

I walked down the aisle with Beck and robbie and waited there anxiously then I saw Jade come down with a big smile on her face then cat,then her.

She looked amazing tori's hair was amazing her dress was amazing how it fitted her body perfectly and she was breath taking.

"Wow"I whispered to her before we started,she just laughed.

"You look good to"she responded with a small chuckle.

"We are gathered her today..."the priest said.

"Now the vows please"the vicar said to us.

"When I met you I always had a small crush on you and through high school then when we graduated and we became even closer I knew you where the I can't imagine being her today with anyone else.I love you tori"I said and I heard a few ahhs and tissues being handed out.

Tori's POV

Wow andre said some really cute stuff.

"Andre I love you so much and I don't think I would ever want to marry anyone else.I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have kids with you and grow old with you,I love"I said taking his hands in mine.

We both gazzed into each others eyes and smiled.

"You may know kiss the bride"The vicar announced.

Andre leaned in and we kissed a sweet yet passionate meaningful kiss.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me down the aisle and out of the doors.

Jade's POV

"That was so beautiful"cat said whiping her tearful eyes.

I just laughed.

We got into the dining area where we all eat,yum I'm starving.

"I'm going to get some steak"I said getting up.

"Um I'll come with you there"Tori said getting up.

"That was really sweet what andre said"I exclaimed to tori.

"I know it was so romantic"Tori said all love struck and ooozing happy.

"Um all this food looks sooo good"I said stacking my plate up.

"You getting your appetite back then?"tori asked.

"Yep,you bet I'm nearly eating for 2"I exclaimed picking more up on my plate and walking back to the table with tori.

"You've got a lot babe"Beck said chuckling.

"I know I keep getting these cravings for food"I said digging in.

We all laughed.

"Hey honey that was so sweet"tori's mum exclaimed to tori kissing her cheeks.

"Aw thanks you remember Jade,beck,Cat,robbie and obviously Andre"Tori said gesturring at us.

"Hey sis"Trina said sitting down with this other foreign looking guy.

"Hey look this is Alonso he is Italian"Trina said looking all happy with herself.

"Hey"we all muttered akwardly.

"Sit down Alonso"Trina said gesturring towards the chair.

"Um does he speak english?"andre asked.

"A bit but not much but he's sooo hot and sweet!"Trina excitedly said.

"Yay"we al exclaimed.

"Ow god this babys kicking"I said clutching my stomach.

"You ok?"beck asked me.

"Yeah wow its kicking"I said touching my stomach.

"Can I feel?"cat asked.

"Yeah sure"I said putting Cat's hand on my stomach.

"Wow thats amazing you got a strong boy there"cat said smiling.

"Let me feel"Robbie said feeling my stomach.

"Anyone else want a feel?"I asked.

"Oh sorry"cat exclaimed.

"It's alright"I said.

"God that must hurt"Robbie said shocked.

"Yeah just a tad."I said leaning bac.

"Beck do you want a pudding?"I asked him.

"I'm full do you want 1?"he asked.

"Can we share becaus I don't want to be a pig"I exclaimed.

"Yeah sure lets pick?"beck said getting up.

"Urgh I can't get up I'm in to much pain and im tired"I whinned.

"Well what kind do you want?"he asked.

"Something big with lots of chocolate and cream"I said licking my lips.

"Ok honey"He said kissing me.

He came back with a huge slice of triple chocolate gateu.,

"ok I'm not a pig and wheres the whipped cream?" I said anoyed.

"Sorry"he said and came back with lots of whipped cream,yum.

"You wanna split it?"he asked.

"Yeah"I said and split it in half.

And we started eating,"Stick to your side"I exclaimed.

"Sorry"he said.

"I'm stuffed do you want to eat a bit more of your side then chuck it?" he asked.

"How about I finish it all I don't want to waste,tori and andre put a lot of money into this wedding"I exclaimed knicking the plate.

Everyone laughed.


	37. Planning a trip

3 weeks later

Jade's POV

I'm now 5 months pregnant and showing quite a bit so great but I have got some stylish maternity clothes not the frumpy ones.

Cat has moved out and her and robbie are together again and living together again. Andre and tori have been on there honeymoon for a wekk and come back about 2 weeks ago and were meeting up today because we haven't seen each other since the wedding and are going out for dinner at Tori's.

At Tori's

"Hey beck,Jade come on in where all here"Tori said beaming with happiness at the door.

"Hey"beck said hugging her and I hugged her to and we walked in.

"Right take a seat we have a starter of pickled fish with pickles at the side"tori said handing us the plate.

I saw it under my nose and it smelt vile but oh well.

"It smells so good"beck said smelling it,oh i think its just me who thinks it smells like sewage.

I took a bite and gagged and had to run to the bathroom and puck my guts out.

Beck's POV

"Jade,jade you ok?"I said looking at jade run to the bathroom.

We all cringed when we heard her puke."Jade are you ok?"I asked.

"Can someone take that away before I get back in there"jade said from the bathroom.

"Yeah sure"andre said taking it into the kitchen.

"You can come out"Cat said.

"Ok if anyones keeping count I no longer eat fish or pickle"jade said from the bathroom walking out.

"Are you alright"I said gently stroking her back when she sat down.

"Yeah I'm ok now,I think"jade said putting her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't know do you think you will be sick at homemade pizza and lemon cheescake?"tori asked.

"Yeah,thanks"Jade replied.

"Right the pizza then if you don't want anything you can pick it off"tori said putting the food out on the table.

"Ok I've had an idea we should all take a trip take 1 week off work then go back and work really hard the other weeks because,Jade you keep saying your stressed out at work and robbie hates his work I'm not doing anything and tori and andre aren't and beck just keeps his work life a we should go on a holiday because we hardly ever see each other anymore"cat said giggling.

"Yeah,I can do that it will be another holiday"Andre said excitedly.

"Yeah I think we can,jade?"I asked.

"Yeah sure where do you want to go because of this thing in me"jade said pointing to her stomach.

"Well we could go anywhere really?"Robbie said.

"How about greece or italy"Tori suggested.

"Yeah that seems good we could go to greece if you want because me and beck have been to italy and so has cat"jade said.

"Yeah thats fine.."we said and carried on talking about our little trip.

**Pllzzzz review and have ideas about the trip and events with Jade's pregnancy that could happen on holiday ect...**

**Love-Scarletxx16**


	38. flight pains

**At the airport**

Beck's POV

"Right lets get our luggage checked in"Jade said stretching her back.

"Your back hurt?"I asked.

"Yep"she said leaning back.

"Well we can sit down soon."I said putting my arm around her and kissing her head in the line.

"God these people are taking forever"jade angrily whispered in my ear.

"It's ok they'll be done soon"I said in her ear.

"Excuse me,hurry up!"she said tapping the person in front of her and scowling,they just looked back a bit scared.

I just laughed,that's my Jade.

"Hey guys"Cat squeeled behind us.

"Oh hey huys are tori and andre here yet?"I asked them.

"No there on their way they got held up and a tad lost."robbie said.

"Next please"the lady at the desk said.

1 hr later

"Ok tori and andre aren't even here yet where are they!"Jade said annoyed eating her bread.

"I don't know I'll ring them again"cat said pulling out her phone.

"Ok she says she wants me and jade to meet her in the bathroom near the cafe"Cat explained.

"Ok lets go"Jade huffed getting up.

Jade's POV

Great now I have to get up and go with tori,I wonder where andre is

Me and cat got into that toilets and saw tori looking panicked.

"Hey guys"she said akwardly.

"Hey whats up and wheres andre?"cat asked.

"He's just getting sorted with the luggae and guys I have kinda a problem,I um kissed someone at work"Tori said freaked out.

"Omg you've just got married I thought this was bad"I said pointing to my stomach.

"Ok come on,what happened?"cat asked.

"Well...bing bong can flight 0327 to mykonos,greece please be ready to board in half an hour"the speaker announced.

"Ok lets go we can talk about this later I'm cold"I said walking out with tori and cat.

"Hey there you are I was getting worried"andre said kissing tori who just let out a small laugh and fake smile.

I sat down next to beck and carried on eating my bacon roll.

"Urgh I'm stuffed"I said leaning back.

"You've hardly eaten anything since like 3 am"beck said to me looking concerned.

"I'm just stuffed sometimes I'm starving and sometimes I feel like I'm going to be sick if I eat anymore at the minute I'm the 2nd 1"I exclaimed.

"You gonna be alright?"beck asked me.

"Yeah thanks I'll be fine"I said sipping my water.

"Boarding mykonas flight 0327"thethe speaker said and we made our way on board.

I was sitting on the aisle next to andre and Cat and I was across beck who was also on the aisle who was next to robbie and tori.

"God I'm shattered I said to andre next to me.

"Ohh like where going!"cat said clapping looking out the window.

"Ohh god where going!"robbie akwardly said crying.

Me and beck just laughed.

"Ohh I think the baby likes it to"I said holding my stomach.

"Ahh sweet"beck said laughing a bit.

Once we took off and could take our seat belts off everyone was off to sleep except me and robbie and tori,great!

I got my book out and started to read.

4 hrs later ,10 more to go.

"Jade come here"tori said biting her nails.

"Yeah whats up"I said as we where i the line for the bathroom.

"Ok I'm freaking out I can't keep this a secret me and this guy where recording and we just kissed and then I ran off and left!"tori whispered panicked.

"Shh ok ok andre dosen't need to know but if things get suspicous then tell him"I explained.

"Yeah ok but can I keep it in on holiday!"she replied.

"OK especially keep it out of your mind on holiday its only a week and it was 1 kiss"I said.

"Yeah ok,thanks"she said hugged me and went in the bathroom.

1 hr later

I started feeling sick and not a normal kind of sick like a pregnant somethings wrong style sick.

"Jade you ok?"andre asked me.

"I don't know I feel a bit sick and stuffy"I explained.

"Do you want to sit next to beck?"he asked me.

"Yeah please"I said.

"Ok I'll get him to sit here and I'll sit next to tori"he said getting up tapping my leg.

"Hey babe whats wrong?"he asked me.

"Um I just feel sick and tired"I said leaning on beck's shoulder.

"Do you want to go to sleep sweetie you look pale and tired"he said putting his arm around me.

"Um thanks"I said snuggling up to him.

Beck's POV

"Whats wrong with jade?"cat said tapping my shoulder.

"She's just tired and feels a bit sick"I said stroking her hair with my other arm around her.

"Aww she ok?"cat asked.

"I don't know,oh she's waking up"I said looking back at jade.

"Hey what times is it?"she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Um about 12"I said.

"Ok..ow"jade said holding her stomach.

"Whats wrong?"I asked concerned as she doubled over.

"Um its ok-"she said running to the toilets.

"She ok?"andre asked.

"I don't know I said looking past the seats.

Jade's POV

I quickly went into the stall thank god now one was waiting or in there,and I pucked my guts out.

"Jade you ok"beck said rubbing my back.

"No god this hurts a lot and not normal hurting"I said said doubled over on the floor curled up.

"Hey um miss my fiance here is 5 months pregnant and has really bad stomach pains"Beck said to a lady.

"Ok can you stand we'll get you some water we have about 9/8 hrs left,ok honey"she said with beck helping me up.

**Plzz review do you want the paisn to be serious or not and plzz review about the whole tori situation,thanks plzz review,plzz I need ideas**


	39. Getting settled in

**Jade's POV**

I was sitting in my seat in pain!

"Ow god this hurts"I said clutching my stomach.

"You ok?"beck asked me.

"Shut up!"I snapped at him.

"Well..."he said turning his head.

"Stop being a drama queen do you have a baby in you that is causing you physical excrutiating pain and that is on my level not anyone else for the record which is like the most pain"I said making sure that was clear.

"Sorry"he said patting my back.

"Heres your water"the lady said giving me a glass of water.

"Thanks"I said taking a sip.

"You ok now?"beck asked me.

"I suppose"I said leaning back.

"God being pregnant is painful"I huffed.

"Anything I can do?"beck asked.

"No just everyone shut up now becasue I want to go back to sleep"I exclaimed snuggling back up to beck who wrapped his arm around me.

"She's just a bit grouchy"beck said to the flight attendant.

I just looked up at him and gave him the death glare and then closed my eyes again.

Cat's POV

I was sitting next to beck and looking in a brochure about the place where staying at ,mykonos.

"Hey beck our hotel has a spa maybe jade could use that"I exclaimed to beck showing him.

"Ahh yeah I think we all need that"he replied.

At the airport

"Right I'm going to the toilets"jade said walking off.

"But what about the bags?"beck asked.

"You'll figure it out!"she snapped back.

I followed her to the toilets.

"You ok you seem a bit snappy"I said at her.

"I'm just so tired and feel sick and just horrible and becks acting like a stupid little kid"jade called back.

"Well get used to it becasue in 4 months your going to have a stupid little kid"I replied quoting Jade.

"I know its just I don't know how I will cope I can't cope with beck for about 5 minutes nevermind about a screaming baby for about 3 years and then the kid will still be annoying"jade snapped.

"Jade you will be fine ok"I reassured her.

"I better be"Jade said washing her hands.

"Anyway at the minute your in pain and stressed"I said holding her arm.

"Yeah I suppose thanks"she said and then we !

"Right I've got the bags"beck said.

"Thanks"jade said and kissed him on the cheek,aww! sweet so then I kissed robbie who looked suprised but kissed back.

"Right where going on that big coach to the hotel"andre said looking at his watch.

"Ok then"I said heading towards the coach stop wherever that is.

We got on the coach,I sat next to robbie,jade next to beck and tori akwardly next to andre.

"God its so stuffy"jade said getting out her fan.

"I know"Robbie said leaning back in his chair.

"Yay where going"I said clapping looking out of the window.

"Once we got their and got checked in .

Beck's POV

"Hey so you wanna unpack in about 30"jade said leaning back on the bed.

"Yeah sure,you ok?"I asked jade.

"I'm shattered and hungry"jade said leaning back.

"Ahh do you want me to unpack and you sleep then we can go for tea"I suggested.

"Thanks and sorry for snapping earlier i was just tired"jade said rubbing her eyes.

"It's fine baby just go to sleep"I said kissing her forehead.

Cat's POV

I love greece its so nice

"Ok lets unpack then we can have tea I'm starving"I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I'm hungry lets get sorted quick.

Andre's POV

"It's great here isn't it"I said looking round our 4 -star room.

"Yeah its alright"tori said a bit anxious looking round.

"Are you ok?"I asked her.

"Yeah fine why!"she snapped back tentively and quickly.

"You just a bit on the edge"I said.

"Sorry I'm just tired right lets get unpacke"tori said then kissed me.

**Plzz review about what you want to happen on their holiday with any person or people,couple friends whatever.**

**Love -Scarletxx16**


	40. On holiday Part 1

**Jade's POV**

We all went down for tea but we all sat on 2 tables in our little couples

"Right lets get some food I'm starving"I exclaimed getting up with beck.

"Ok lets go"beck agreed getting up.

"Yum "I said picking up some chips and salad with cheese.

Then I sat down at the table with beck.

"It's really hot here"I said fanning myself.

"I know"beck replied eating whatever he had.I have no ide

"What the heck are you eating?"I asked.

"I have no idea but its nice"beck said.

I just laughed.

**Cat's POV**

"What should we do tommorow,I think the beach then pool another day"I suggested.

"Yeah sounds good we will ask the others"robbie replied.

"God this food is so good and its good because you can also see the sea its just so blue!"I said excitedly looking out at the palm trees and ocean.

"I know its amazing"robbie said eating his spagetthi.

"Look at beck and Jade there so sweet"I said leaning to look at them holding hands and talking and smiling.

"I know is sweet"robbie said.

"I can't belive their having a baby in like 4 months"I said in my own little world.

"It's just wierd in a good way that soon there will be 7 of us"Robbie replied.

"I know anyway I'm getting some more food"I responded getting uo and straigtening my dress.

**Tori's POV**

"I just love it here"I said looking out.

"I know its great"andre responded.

I decided to just relax on holiday so what we kissed once andre has probably kissed someone,nah he can't keep his feelings in.

I just carried on eating.

After dinner in the lounge.

**Jade's POV**

"Right lets get some drinks"robbie said.

"Yeah I'll help"I said about to get up.

"It's ok babe I'll get them,what do you want?"beck asked me.

"Um a non alcaholic cocktail,please"I asked leaning back.

"Someone's getting treat nicely"cat said tapping my arms.

"I know he's so sweet"I exclaimed.

Beck,Robbie ,Tori and andre came back with the drinks and I sipped my cocktail.

"You wanna play cards?"tori asked.

"Yeah sure"we all responded.

We then played cards for a bit.

_That night in bed (10:22 PM)_

Me and beck got in bed and had the lights on.

"Its nice here"beck said leaning back in bed on the headboard.

"Yeah it is"I said leaning on his shoulder then he rapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"So are we going to the beach tommorow and having breakfast with all of them then coming back up and going"I asked.

"Yeah robbie and andre said they will get the deck chairs we reserved and put them out with some towels on"beck replied.

"Cool,urghh I'm going to look right fat"I huffed.

"No you won't you will look gorgeous as always and your not that big really and at the minute you look really nice"Beck said playing with my hair.

"Well I'm wearing a little night dress thing and it covers my stomach a bikini won't"I argued back.

"Babe trust me you will look great and your not big at all compared to some people and you are pregnant."beck responded.

"Yeah I know and did you see somepeople here talk about fat"I said,to which beck just laughed quite a bit like me.

"Anyway you have that pregnant glow and you have our son inside you"beck said touching my stomach.

"Yeah i know,do you like that where having a boy?"I questioned him.

"Yeah I've always wanted a boy then a girl"beck said.

"Another 1 god"I replied laughing a bit.

"I'll help you,you know that right"beck said looking more serious at me and looking into my eyes.

"Yeah,thanks"I said and then we kissed and turned our lights out and went to bed with becks arm around my belly.

_3 hrs later ( 1 :30)_

I haven't got to sleep yet and I'm shattered and my back hurts,great. I can never get to sleep in foregin places since I've hit 19,20 and I'm soon 21 in 1 month.

"Beck,beck"I whispered nudging him.

"What is something wrong?"he asked concerned yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I can't get to sleep and my back kills I haven't had any sleep at all"Isaid annoyed.

"Shh ok babe do you know why?"beck asked me.

"Well maybe my back dosen't help and you know since I have got older I can't sleep in beds that aren't my own or a friend or families"I responded.

"Ok well put a pillow against your back or something and just relax your probably stressed and you know thats bad for the andre told me that at work you keep getting stressed and frustrated so now where on holiday just relax"Beck softly said to me.

"Ok I'll try,thanks"I said grabbing a pillow and kissing beck.

"I love you"I said to him.

"I love you too"he replied kissing my hair and head.

Beck's POV

Great now I can't gte back to sleep and jade is kind of sleeping so I don't want to disturb her. Just think about tommorow and relaxing in the sun on the beach with Jade and eveyone,fun!.God I sound like Cat.I'm going crazy talking to myslef,oh well.

...

I'm hungry now and I'm talking to myself again,great. I literally can not go 5 minutes without something happening even when I'm Jade is aslepp I really don't want a sleep deprived,grouchy,snappy about a pregnant sleep deprived,grouch,snappy jade. I really want some nachos with cheese,yeah and some salty chips and salsa,god I'm making this myself even more hungry god beck! I'm being like Jade with her cravings which are no fun especially when she wants a coke float at 4 in the morning and we have no coke.

"What are you muttering about?"Jade snapped turning towards me.

"Oh sorry I couldn't get back to sleep"I responded.

"Sorry I couldn't get back to sleep properly anyway"Jade said leaning into me.

"Aww babe sorry so you wanna go back to sleep or talk for a minute?"I asked.

"We can talk"Jade replied.

"Ok what you wanna talk about?"I asked looking at jade.

"Um ohh baby names"jade suggested.

"Ok how about darwin"I suggested.

"Oh my god our kid is going to get beaten up in the playgound."jade said annoyed.

"Ok how about Mason"jade suggested.

"Yeah I like that"I responded.

"Jack"I suggested.

"Yeah I like that ohh jamie"Jade said getting a bit excited.

"How about james and his nickname could be jamie"I asked.

"Yeah I love that little jamie"jade said.

"Ok lets keep thinking then we could go back to that,so henry"I replied.

"Mmh , what about xavier"jade suggested.

"What kind of name is that?"I asked.

"Its cool,Xavier get down these stairs now, its pronaunced zavier anyway"jade told me.

"Ok thats alright trust you to think of a name like that"I said.

"Ok what about roman"jade thought.

"Where not naming our kid about a time in history,ethan"I said.

"Ohh ethan thats cool"jade said smiling.

"Anyway I'm going back to sleep night"jade said kissing me and turning the other way.

"Night honey"I said kissing her and turning the other way.

I went to sleep quicker this time and so did jade.

_The next morning_

"Jade come on"I said shaking her up.

"Ahh no!"jade snapped.

Come on!"I said tickiling her.

"Noooo,stop it!"jade said getting up laughing.

"Come on then lets go to breakfast!"I said picking her up and carrying her downstairs.

"Stop it,put me down I have no make-up on!"jade snapped.

"Nah you look gorgeous as always"I said kissing her.

We got downstairs and outside was tori,andre,cat and robbie where waiting to eat and sitting on a 6 table.

"Hey sorry where late...and scruffy"Jade added at the end.

They all laughed and we got some food.

"Ok I officially love this breakfast here"Jade said wolfing down a muffin bread rolls bacon,eggs,hash browns,sausages,biscuits everything.

"We can tell"tori joked.

"I'm just starving again!"jade said with a big bread roll in her mouth.

"Jade calm down and actually breath for a minute."I said patting her back gently.

"Sorry"jade said sipping her drink.

"OK I'm stuffed"andre said leaning back.

Typicall andre he always got full really easily and quickly.

"Me to,me 3 ,me 4,"everyone including me said,everyone but Jade .

"Right I'm getting some mango's!"jade said excited as she loves mango.

"Ok is it me or is Jade eating like a 40 year old big man"robbie joked.

"Yep,even though I was starving last night and jade just smelt some food and was being sick"I responded.

"Being pregnant must be very wierd then"cat exclaimed.

"Aha"Andre chipped in.

"Ok I think I have probably finished all the mango,actually I think I may have finished everything."jade said.

We all laughed.

_At the beach_

**Robbie's POV**

"I love the sea!"Cat squeeled into my ears as we both ran into the sea together.

"I know"I screamed back in her ear.

"Hehe"Cat said and spalshed water at me.

I pushed her under and she popped right back up and kissed me.

"I love you"I said hugging her and wrapping my arms around her waist and then kissing her.

"I love you to"she said pushing me back in the sea.

**Plzz review about what you want to happen,where you want them to go I won't update if I have no ideas so give me more so I can update soon!**


	41. He's gone

**Beck's POV**

_At the beach_

Jade was relaxing on the sun lounger reading a book,tori and andre where talking,cat and robbie where in the sea and I was burning like a lobster.

"Whoaa beck you have turned into a beetroot from the last time I looked at you"Jade joked.

"Haha I can't stop burning and I'm in the shade"I whinned.

"Quit whinning and put some sun cream on then get me a coke ice and a slice of lemon,with a straw"Jade said leaning back.

"Fine"I said getting up on the burning hot sand.

"Good boy"jade replied laughing and scruffing up my hair.

"Thanks"I laughed getting her a drink.

"Oh your mums calling"Jade said getting her phone.

**Jade's POV**

Beck's mum- hey jade

Me-Hey whats up

Beck's mum-I couldn't get hold of beck because his dad has um passed away and since your on holiday.

Me-Omg well where on holiday but I'll get beck and you can maybe sort something out,I'm so sorry

Beck's mum-I know sweetie we all are.

Me-Ok I'll get him.

"Beck this is really important its your mum"I said giving him the phone.

**Beck's POV**

I got the phone off jade and she looked really panicked and like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey mum is everything ok?"I asked a bit anxious.

"No your dad' has passed away"mum said nearly crying on the phone.

"Omg what ,how when?"I asked frantically.

"It was a few hours ago he had a stroke and died and your on holiday and I don't know what to do"mum said crying.

"Mum shhh ok well we can't get off holiday any earlier not even me or jade so are you alone?"I said shocked.

"Well I called jade's mum and she's coming over but I can't belive he's gone I mean my james gone"mum said hardly being able to speak.

I looked back at jade and saw she was mouthing I'm sorry to me.

"Um mum can I call you later"I said a bit speechless like her.

I walked back to jade with her coke.

"There you are"I said giving her her coke and then slowly blankly sitting down facing jade at the side of my sun bed.

"Are you ok?"jade asked me.

"Um I I don't no"I stuttered trying to get some words out.

"Come here"jade said setting aside her drink and hugging me.

I cried into her arms.

"Shh its going tp be ok,I promise"jade said kissing my hair and hugging me again.

I hugged her tighter viloently sobbing into her chest.

"I can't belive he's gone"I said muffled from me gasping for breath I was crying that hard.

"Shh I know babe we'll get through this"jade said looking into my eyes.

"How"I said like a little boy.

"We just will ok do you want to talk or do you want a minute or 2 on your own?"jade asked me.

"I'll just have a walk I'll be back soon ok"I said kissing jade and getting up.

I just walked away and I didn't really know where I was walking to but I just kept going down until I reached the end where there was this big fence a desolate pool and a few big rocks.

I sat on a rock and put my hand in my hands and broungth my knees up to me and I just dad was dead and I wasn't even there my last words to him where at least I love you,see you at least he knew I loved him but the thing is I wouldn't see him later not in a few days,weeks,years not there is someplace up there where we can meet again but if not then never of these thoughts where running through my head.1 of the worst was that my son and my children won't have a grandad except jade's dad but he is out of the picture unless he books his ideas up.I just imagined me my son and his grandad playing football but now that never going to happen,he won't even see my child or will have never got to be a grandad and he had always wanted to be but know he's dad is just gone I knew this day would come but I thought maybe when I was like 40 or 50 but not 21.

I got up and decided to go bac to jade I was just looking out at the sea it was all calm and blue,magical like nothing else around matters.

**Plzz review and this chapter made me cry :'( tell me what you think and how you felt also about what should happen next. ;D**

**Love - Scarketxx16**


	42. chapter 42

**Jade's POV**

Omg poor beck I am actually tearing up.

"Jade is something wrong?"tori asked noticingmy eyes welling up.

"Yeah whats wrong babe"cat said drying herself next to robbie since they have come out the sea.

"Um well I just got a call from beck's mum and beck's dad had died"I said whipping my eyes.

"Omg um where's beck?"andre asked.

"He's gone for a walk by himself"I replied.

"Omg i hope he's ok"robbie said.

"Aww come here give me a hug"Cat said sitting next to me and we hugged.

"It's not even my dad that had died though so just don't say anything to upset him or push him over the edge"I said.

"It must still be hard for you though how did he die?"Tori asked.

"A stroke or something"I said a bit unsure.

"How old was he?"cat asked me.

"About 47"I said thinking about how young he was.

"God thats young I guess you never know what's gonna happen"andre said.

"Yeah so I don't know if me and beck are going back home soon but I'll just do whatever beck wants but you guys can stay here and enjoy your holiday"I suggested.

"Ok then but maybe we should come back with you because we can come back her anytime but we need to be there for beck"tori said.

"Yeah well you guys can choose whatever you want and its really sweet of you to do that"I said thanking everyone.

"At least you have this little one in there"cat said touching my stomach.

"Yeah I know but he's not going to have a grandad because I'm not letting my dad anywhere near any of us"I said touching my baby bump.

"Oh here comes beck can I talk to him alone for a minute"I asked everyone.

"Yeah sure"they all said and cat hugged me again and then went back with robbie and andre and tori went back to talking to each other.

"Hey"beck said a bit choked and I knew he had been crying.

I wrapped my towel around me and tied it so it stayed and then I walked over to beck.

"Hey,you doing ok?"I asked putting my arms around his waist.

"Um not the best"Beck said tears forming in his eyes.

"Do you want to go home?"I asked him.

"Well yeah but I'll just go you can stay here or something"beck said unsure of what to say.

"Where all coming with you ok"I said looking into his eyes.

"What your not missing your holiday and there holiday because of this"beck said.

"No we are we have talked about this and we can come back here anytime but what matters is that you are with your dad for the last time and where there with you"I said and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly but sweetly on the lips.

"So do you wanna go tonight andre says there's a flight"I said hugging me.

"Really that soon?"beck said a bit shocked.

"Well there not going to leave your dad on display and we all want you to be happy and none of us are going to enjoy it with you half way across the world on your own,plus your mum needs you and it will be a nice suprise for her"I said.

"Ok then but I feel bad"beck said looking down.

"Beck we should be and are feeling bad for you,you just lost your dad we didn't ok now lets pack and get ready"I exclaimed.

_At home the next day_

**Jade's POV**

We walked into our apartment that was freezing.

"I'll go put the heating on"I said rubbing my arms.

"Want a beer?"I asked from the fridge.

"Yes please"Beck said sitting down carefully like if he went down quickly it would break.

I got him a beer and me a root beer.

I sat down next to him and put the tv on.

"You ok?"I asked him.

"Mmh"beck said quietly.

God he isn't speaking much.

"Ohhh this is my favourite episode this is the one where-"I was cut off by beck huffing.

I decided to stop talking,30 mins later the episode ended.

"What do you want to do next?"I asked him.

"God just shut up and leave me alone stop pressuring me!"beck snapped.

"Well sor-"I explained a bit shocked when beck cut me off by storming out.

Well that was wierd I didn't know beck was so upset and what he said kinda hurt me.

I decided to call him and he said he was sorry and would come back.

That night

"Right I'm going to sleep I'm shattered night"Beck said kissing me turning off the lights.

"Wait can I read"I said still sitting up.

"Ok"beck said still keeping his eyes closed.

I turned the lights in and got my book out.

"What are you doing?"beck asked a bit annoyed.

"Reading?"I said wondering about why he asked that.

"Can you turn the lights off "beck said.

"Well then I can't read"I argued back.

"God everything has to be about you I'll just go sleep in the living room so you precious you can sleep"Beck snapped taking a blanket and storming out.

My god whats wrong with him.

The next morning at breakfast.

"Hey"I said anxiously.

""Hey and I'm sorry its just my dad and I just can't im sorry,can you forgive me"beck said hugging me.

"Yea I suppose"I said returning the hug.

"So what do you want to eat?"I asked beck.

"Um bacon please"beck asked.

"Yeah sure"I said getting the frying pan out.

"Remember when your dad burnt the bacon then it set on fire and then- oh sorry"I said looking down now aware of what I just said.

It's ok"beck said breathing a bit heavily.

A few minutes later

"Ohh great I burned some bacon!"I said annoyed.

"Is it like when my dad did it?"beck said annoyed and sarcastically.

"What does that mean?"I said getting annoyed.

"Well you know how you mentioned my dad when you know it would hurt me..."beck shouted back and we argued for about 10 minutes then something shocked threw a vase that my grandma gave me on the floor and then a few minutes later slapped me round the face and punched me so I ran out and he yelled after was like living with my dad again.I was sitting on the steps crying my eyes out and he has a strong hit when he's angry.I got out my phone and rang cat.

"Hey"cat said.

"Hi um can I stay with you me and beck got into a fight and he kept flipping out at really small things and then he broke the vase my grandma gave to me when she died and then he hit me punched me and slapped me multiple times so I ran out"I exclaimed sniffiling.

"Omg where are you?"cat asked panicked.

"Outside our building"I said looking around thank god no sign of beck.

"Ok are you ok to come to mine?"cat asked.

"Yeah I'll just get a cab"I said shaking.

"Ok sweetie I'll see you when you get here."cat said and I hung up and got in a cab and a few minutes later arrived at cat's.

"Hey"I said as she opened the door shaking.

"Omg jade you look terrible come on in your shaking"cat said holding me and ushering me in.

"Thanks"I said sitting on her couch.

"Are you ok what happened then?"cat asked,we talked and then my phone rang I hoped it wasn't beck but it was his mum.

"Hello"I said still sniffling down the phone.

"Sweetie beck told me and he's very sorry and he wants you to come over"she said.

"No I don't want to ever go near him again and I don't want him anywhere near me and my baby!"I said and hung up.

Beck's POV

"So what happened?"I asked my mum.

"She said she doesn't want you anywhere near her and her baby not yours her you really hurt her I also talked to her friend cat and she said she had blood running down her face and she broke down crying,why where you so mean!"mum said angry at me.

Now I felt bad really bad I never ment to omg now I'm an abusive boyfriend!

"I don't know I just couldn't stand the fact that dad is gone and I just snapped"I said sobbing into my hands.

"I love her and my son in her I do"I said into my hands.

"Then you need to show her that"mum said pattingmy back.

"I know dad dying is hard and with the funeral next week but you need to make it up to her"Mum said to me.

"How?"I asked.

"Omg beck she is your fiance and might not be for much longer you hit and abused your fiance who is carrying your baby and she is scared of you you need to make her trust you ok now I'm going to live her with you and Jade and you 2 are going to have a good chat"she said to me.

When jade was over

"Hi"she said looking down and scared.

She sat down and I sat next to her and she moved away,it broke my heart to see her like this I love her.

"Jade I'm sorry I love you and him in there soo much I'm sorry I'm going to get help and mums going to keep an eye on us"I said hugging jade.

" I love you to I'm just scared"jade said looking down at the last bit.

I kissed her and she kissed back passionately,

I love you so much"I said muttering into her neck.

"I love you to baby"she said biting on my neck.

**Plzz review and give me ideas I need them!**


	43. Cravings and secrets Part 1

**Beck's POV**

Me and jade are good now and lately this thing is happening a lot...pregnancy cravings. Jade has been craving,muffins,pickles,pizza with strawberries on it and especially chocolate dipped in chilli sauce.

"Hey babe"I said from the couch.

"Hey do we have any choclate left with that chilli sauce"jade said coming from the bedroom.

"Yeah In the top cupboard.

"Beck there's no white choclate?"jade said angrily slamming the cupboard door shut.

"Why do you want that?"I asked.

"I want white choclate today dark chocolate and milk chocolate today has made me sick"jade explained leaning against the kitchen side.

"It's um in the fridge I think"I said getting up to Jade in the kitchen.

"Urghh your getting it"Jade huffed putting her hair into a pony tail and putting a head band.

I got her her white chocolate and chilli sauce.

"Tar"jade said sitting on the couch with i I then sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Mmm god this is nice,you want some?"jade said holding a bit out for me.

"No thanks babe"I said kissing her cheek.

"Oh yeah I forgot where going out for dinner with sikowitz and everyone and especially since we haven't seen him since we graduated."I exclaimed.

"Yay"jade sarcastically said eating her yuck.

"When are we going?"jade asked.

"We are going at 6 that ok we can go at like 6:30 if you want your pregnant you have an excuse"I said laughing slightly.

"That's why I'm with you babe"Jade said then we high fived.

6:00 pm

"Ok do you think I should hide my bump or flaunt the fact I have 1?"jade asked.

"Flaunt it babe"I said sounding like a gok wan.

"Ok are you gay?"jade asked.

"Haha"I said getting my tux out of the wardrobe.

"Right I'm actually going to wear this knit dress it shows my bump and its so cosy because I'm freezing."jade exclaimed.

"Do you want me to put the heating on?"I asked.

"No I'm alright it saves money"Jade says crossing her arms.

"Right lets go"Beck said holding my door open.

We got in the car and drove off to sikowitz's new address.

"Hey guys whoa good gandhi Jade are you pregnant?"sikowitz asked.

"Aha"jade said laughing at sikowitz.

"Is is he yours"sikowitz said pointing at me.

"Sure is"I said touching jade's stomach.

"Come in"sikowitz said telling us to come into his home.

"Cool place here more sophisticated and umm... normal"jade said looking round,I just chuckled.

"Hey guys ,jade you look great"tori said hugging me.

"Thanks um you 2"jade said kinda akwardly laughing.

We sat down and ate.

"So whats been happening?"sikowitz asked.

"Tori and me got married"Andre said happily.

"OK I can't do this any more I cheated on you well I was recording a song with that mark guy and then we kissed it was just 1 kiss"Tori said ashamed looking.

What tori cheated on andre,me and robbie looked suprised and cat and jade just looked akwardly at each other.

"Did you know?"I whispered into jade's ear.

"Just a little bit"she said.

We then all just watched them fight and sikowitz looked intrigued.

"You what you cheated on me when we just got married,wait it was after we got married and after our honeymoon right?"andre asked furious.

"It happened after and I love you so much!"tori said stumbling on her words.

"Right beck jade can I stay with you?"andre asked me.

I just looked at her and she shrugged.

"Um yeah sure man"I said and andre nodded and patted my back.

"Please andre Just let me explain"tori begged tears coming out of her eyes.

"andre just stormed out and me and jade followed and thanked sikowitz for the dinner.

**So what did you think tell me and about some ideas,thanks! Review Review REVIEW! :)**


	44. Cravings and secrets Part 2

Andre's POV

I was leaned against my car,I can't belive she did that she kissed someone else when we had just got married.I saw jade and beck come out with there coats and bags so I guess there leaving too.

"Hey you ok"jade said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I just can't belive she did that and I was worried about getting married but then when we kissed I knew it was right,but know I I don't know"I said running my hand through my hair.

"You'll be ok man"beck said to me putting his hands in his pocket.

"Right lets go home and cold and tired now do you wanna drive home in your car or ours"jade asked.

"Um yours please she can ride home in our car"I replied getting in their car.

"I'll drive then"beck said and we got in and drove off.

At beck and jade's

Beck's POV

"Ok I'll get some food I'm starving"jade said heading off to the kitchen.

Me and andre just sat down on the sofa and I turned on the tv.

"Alright who wants pickles and bread in chilli sauce"jade said licking her lips.

"What?"andre said suprised.

"Latley she has been having some pregnancy cravings especially things in chilli sauce especially chocolate but its anything that she craves really."I expalined like it was normal.

"Well ok"Andre said leaning back.

Jade put her food thing on the table and started eating it.

"Do you have any appetizing snacks?"andre asked.

"Well we have squished strawberries in coisants and umm well oh this is a yummy one deep fried mozzerla sticks with milk"Jade suggested.

"Ok can I look in your fridge?"andre asked.

"Yeah sure man"I said chuckling at jade.

"Mozzerela sticks and milk?"I asked sarcastically.

"What it's yummy,great I really want some of them now"Jade said in her own world of wierd foods.

"Well get some then"I said to her.

"Nah I'll get even fatter,I do not want that"jade said.

I just laughed.

"Ok I have biscuits and chocolate"andre said coming back with a big bowl.

"Yum let me have some"Jade said squeezing in the middle of me and andre on the couch. Then she grabbed the bowl and brought it up to her knees.

"Babe can you get me my hoodie?"Jade asked.

"Sure babe,you cold"I said getting up.

"Yep I have been a lot lately probably one of those wierd pregnancy things"Jade said snuggling up.

"Here you go, hon"I said giving her her hoodie.

"Thanks"jade said putting her hoodie on and snuggling up into me.

"God jade your freezing"I said feeling her hands.

"Can I just go to bed guys I just want to sit alone"andre said.

"Sure I'll just make your bed and get some sheets"Jade said giving me the bowl,literally her bowl and getting up.

"Woah got up a bit to quick there,wait wait I'm ok"jade said holding her head.

"You want me to get anything?"I asked.

"Nah were alright"jade said getting some sheets and stuff.

"Right so ..."I heard jade muttering to andre.

She came back and fell back on the sofa.

"I was thinking we should name our boy james you know after your dad and pick another name for his middle name"Jade suggested.

"Ahh really?"I said shocked.

"Yeah,well we where thinking of it and its so sweet"Jade said hugging me.

"Ahh that means I lot to me,love you"I said kissing her on the lips.

"Mmmh love you to"she said quietly then kissing me again.

**The next day**

Andre's POV

7:00 am

Great back at work today,I just want to lay here in bed all day with some chocolate and movies,but no I have to go to work, yay.

I got out of bed and walked into the living room/kitchen where beck was making breakfast.

"Hey man,you sleep well?"beck asked poring up some drinks.

"Not the best I just want to laze around but I've got work today and its freezing latley"I exclaimed.

"Yeah well since its early februaury its still pretty cold."beck expalined.

"Right I'll just go wake jade up"beck said walking away into there bedroom.

A few minutes later

"Hey andre"jade said coming from the bedroom with beck rubbing her eyes and putting her hair into a messy bun.

"Hot choclate?"jade asked beck pointing to her mug.

"Mmh"beck replied making some toast.

"Yum"jade said blowing it and sitting down at the table.

"Why don't you have coffee any more?"I asked.

"Well I can't really have it and it makes me feel sick at the minute,I know its hard to belive me jade west hating coffee but it just makes me sick"jade explained.

"Lol"I said eating some coissant thing.

"Here's your toast"beck said handing jade her plate and sitting opposite her and finsihing his.

"Why you up so early when you don't have work?"I asked beck.

"Well I'm sorting out moving house because where moving in about 1 month"beck said eating his toast.

"Cool and I'll be gone soon "I said looking down.

"Hey man Iit's ok stay aslong as you want"beck nicely said,he's such a great friend.

"Right I'm going to get dressed"jade said getting up putting her plate in the sink.

Jade's POV

God what to wear.

I'm wearing a tightish pencil skirt with my white blouse tucked in with a black tie bolero over the top with some black heels but not to now hair I'm going to have it down and loose but curly today. God it makes me look like I have a ball tound my stomach my boys growing quite fast.

"Hey babe do you know where my black bag is ,I need it for work"I exclaimed looking.

"No I think its in the wardrobe I'll have a look"beck said putting down his tea towel and coming in the room with me.

"Thanks babe"I said as he passed me my bag.

"You look great today with our boy in there"beck said hugging me from behing rubbing my bump.

"Thanks anyway I'm going toe late,see ya can you ask andre if he wants a ift because he goes into work a bit later than me"I asked.

"Sure thing,hon"beck said getting andre.

"Yeah he wants a lift and take your car and because I need mine for today"beck shouted from the kitchen.

"Ok"I shouted back getting my car keys and kissing beck before going to work,oh the joy!

Tori's POV

I officially am not going to work today I can't stand being around mark,the kisser and person who may have broken my new marriage! I am at home alone wallowing in my own misery. I have to sort this out I know he's at work today but he's really busy so maybe at home,but then I need to talk to beck and jade and jade's at work today with that only leaves beck who If I am correct dosen't work today so if I go over ask how andre' s doing then I will be there when he gets home or I will "accidently" stop by when he has come home from work and sort everything out.

**Plzz review and give me lot of ideas I need at least 3 to update,thanks!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Andre's POV**

I got home with Jade and opened the door to find her there with beck chatting on the sofa.

"What's she doing her!"I angrily said chucking my bag.

"Andre I'm sorry please let me explain"tori begged me walking towards me.

"Get out!"I shouted in her face.

"What?"tori said and stepped back looking confused.

"He wants you to leave"jade backed me up opening the door.

"What jade how could you do that to me?"tori angrily said to jade.

"Excuse me but I'm sticking up for a friend and your the one who kissed another man straight after getting married."Jade exclaimed.

"Your suppost to help me where friends"tori said touching her arm.

"I think I'll choose andre there so please leave"jade gesturred to the door.

"Fine I'm leaving"Tori said grabbing her bag and storming out.

"Right I'm going to get changed"jade said moving towards her bedroom.

"How could you do this man!"I shouted at beck.

"Do what?"he said back like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You talking to tori and letting her here when you know what she did!"I shouted back.

"Well sorry for being a good person for 2 of my closest friends"beck argued back,very loudly.

"Ok what is going on,can you 2 stop shouting I don't want my baby to be hearing this shouting"jade snapped back softly touchinng her belly.

"Sorry babe it's just andre is over reacting"beck said back.

"Oh so now it's all my fault"I shouted back.

"Ok thats it you guys are going in the hall"jade said pushing us into the hall.

Jade's POV

My god it's like having 2 little boys and I am definetly only having 1 if this is what happens!

"Right are you 2 ok now?"I asked popping my head round the door.

"Yeah"they said giving each other a man hug.

"Good now come back inside,I'm gonna make dinner soon"I exclaimed opening the door properly.

"Um yum what are we having?"andre asked.

"Home made lasagna"I said heading to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to help?"beck asked.

"Nah I'm alright"I said getting things out.

"You know if any of you need help with house work or cooking or whatever just ask becasue I don't want to let you 2 do everything"andre sympathetically said.

"Thanks"I said looking at andre and smiling,then going back to my lasagna.

"Babe you know that your feet and hands don't go back to normal after you have the baby"beck exclaimed looking in a pregnancy book.

"What!"I shouted slamming the pan down freaked out and looked at my hands and especially feet.

"I'm only kidding but your face"beck said cracked up laughing with andre.

"Haha very funny"I said making some crap inside the lasagna,yum.

"I can't belive you 2 are having a kid"andre said leaning back in the chair stairing into space.

"I know!"beck said like a little kid who just got candy.

"Calm down we've got a good 4 months yet and then I have to get the thing out,fun!"I said stabbing the mince that looked like intestines.

"Aww you'll be fine babe"Beck said looking over at me with a big beaming smile on his face. Wow I didn't know he was that excited.

You'll have to get a nursery and stuff ready"andre said reading a pregnancy book,I bet he will enjoy that.

"Yep,great"I replied sarcastically.

"We have all the stress about moving first"I exclaimed.

"I'll handle it"beck said leaning back like he was cool.

"Oh yeah like a trust you with that"I said laughing to which andre did too.

"haha"beck joked and carried on reading.

"Why are you 2 both reading pregnancy books"I joked.

"Well why not"andre said looking up,to which we just all laughed a bit.

"Jade are you going to breast feed?"beck asked looking all smug.

"Why?"I asked curious to why he asked.

"Because in here it says it hurts"beck explained.

"Really,um whatever alright"I said not really bothered.

"Which one is best for the baby?"I asked.

"Breast milk"andre chimmed in.

"Well I will just do that then"I agreed.

"Alright then ,babe"beck said said looking at me happily like he was happy it would hurt me.

"I will spit in your lasagna"I threatened.

"Oh well sorry,hon"beck said a bit more serious,he loves his lasagna.

"Haha that shut you up"I said laughing.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say I bought this really cool top today its says bun in the oven and another one says shhhh... baby sleeping,how cute is that"I said.

"Aww cute bun in the oven,lol"beck said laughing.

"Haha"andre said laughing in his chair.

**Plzzz review or else I may cry,seriously I have no ideas I need some ! **

**Love scarletxx16,please help**


	46. Funeral day

**Beck's POV**

I don't know what to think about today,my dad's funeral. I am happy to celebrate his life but I mean he's gone and I'm never going to see him again. As we grew older we grew apart but he taught me how to swim and we went fishing together. I looked next to me and saw Jade sleeping,I heard pots and pans and bowl being chucked sround in the kitchen,clumsy andre.

"Babe,jade come on get up"I said shaking her.

"Awww nooo!"jade whinned rolling over.

"Come on sweetie wake up we have to get ready today"I exclaimed looking over her.

"Urgh fine,I couldn't sleep again anyway this baby won't stop kicking"Jade said slowly getting up.

"See he wants you to get up to"I said smiling.

"Oh the joy"jade said sarcastically.

"Hey sweetie"jade said to andre making breakfast.

"Hey man"I said getting some drinks.

"Who wants pancakes"andre said pointing to a plate of them on the table.

"Um me"jade said quickly sitting down.

"These are really good"jade said quickly digging in.

"Ha thanks"andre said over the frying pan.

"Right lets eat then"andre said coming over with another plate and sitting down so I did to.

"Yeah these are really good."I said munching away.

"So are you coming to the funeral"I asked andre.

"Yeah if that's ok with you man"andre said.

"Yeah sure and it means a lot that your coming"I said thinking.

"Tori,cat and robbie said there coming to"jade said.

"That gonna be ok ?"I asked.

"Yeah anyway it's not about me"andre anxiously said.

"Cat says she has some big outfit picked out"jade said laughing.

"Omg she will probably come in a big pink marshmallow thing"I said laughing with andre and jade.

"Yeah well I told her it would help if it's black"Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah just a tad"andre said eating his pancakes.

10 mins later

Beck's POV

Me and Jade were getting ready and Jade had been taking forever to pick something out.

"Babe with all the black stuff in there I think you could pick something"I said looking at her side of the wardrobe.

"It's hard I'm pregnant I don't want to look like a heffalump"jade argued.

"Alright then just be ready soon"I said kissing her cheek.

"Ok can't promise anything"Jade replied in deep thought.

_At the funeral_

When we finally got there after Jade figured out to wear.

"Hey mum"I said hugging her.

"Hi beck,Jade and is this andre"she said hugging jade and pointing to andre.

"Yes ma'am"andre replied sticking his hand out to shake.

"You ok then"mum said like she had been crying.

"I suppose come on then mum where going in"I said putting my arm around her and leading her into the place.

Me,my mum and Jade sat down and andre sat next to tori and robbie and then cat on the other side of Jade.

"Cool outfit"I said to cat who was wearing a gigantic hat and a kinda triangular big dress.

"It's a bit big cat"Jade said jifflling about.

Once the ceromony started I was getting really nervous and when they called me up to the stand,my mum had already made a speech and it made us all cry and now I have to give one to.

"Um hello my name is beck and I was James son um we spent a lot of time together fishing and talking um he will be very dearly missed"I said and quickly fled the stand and quickly walked outside and just broke down.

I can't do this I thought to myself and leaned against the side of the church I just sat down on the floor my head in my hands and just cried.

5 mins later

"Hey hon"my mum said sitting down next to me and putting her arm around me.

"Hey"I said chocked.

"You ok?"she asked me.

"Mmh"I mummered.

"It's gonna be ok and your speech was great and I know he would love it"she said hugging me.

"Thanks,how you holding up?"I asked her.

"Not very well I cry like all the time at home"she said wiping away a few tears now.

"Sorry"I said looking at her.

"It's ok,Jade was worried about you"she said still holding me.

"What she say?"I asked.

"Well she wanted to come out to you but I said that I would so we gave you some time and then I came because the poor girls feet where hurting"mum explained.

"Well thanks"I said sniffing.

"You know you are so lucky to have her and me and your father at first really didn't like her but you know she's actually quite good for you and you don't find many other people like her"my mum exclaimed.

"Yeah,I know"I said looking at my mum.

"Take care of her and your baby because you never know when there gonna be gone,ok. So you need to try and pull yourself together for your families sake"mum explained then kissed my head and stod up.

"You coming?"she asked.

"Ok"I said getting up and anxiously walking back in and sitting down.

"You ok babe?"jade asked me.

"Yeah,yeah I'll be fine"I said looking at her then kissed her on the lips and we held hands.

After the service was over we burried him and me and Jade and everyone cried there and we made our way to the after party.

"You ok?"robbie asked me.

"Not the best but ok I suppose"I explained looking down at my hands.

"God who serves meat when there is no place to sit"I heard Jade complaining and I just laughed to myself,thats Jade.

Andre's POV

"Andre can we talk?"Tori asked me.

"Fine"I strongly said.

"You don't know how sorry I am I love you soo much,it was a mistake and it was 1 kiss,come on"tori begged.

"I don't know"I said unsure.

"Come on,were great together we can work this out,or else your just gonna avoid your wife forever"tori pleaded.

"ok but if anything else happens where over,ok"i said making that clear.

Jade's POV

I'm sitting down before I have to collapse on the floor,I thought while sitting next to this random guy.

"Hey babe you ok?"beck asked me sitting down near the freaky guy,yay.

"Mmh I suppose I just have this really annoying pain in my stomach.

"Aww babe,anyway I just talked to andre and he iss moving out because him and tori are kinda together again"beck said putting his arm around me.

"Oh ok it will just be us two"I said leaning into him.

"Hey guys this probably isnt the right time but me and Cat are going through a bit of a rough patch and I need some advice"robbie asked akwardly.

"Um yeah I suppose"beck said looking at me,to which I just slightly great what have I got myself into.

"Right whats up,rob?"I asked.

"Well um me and cat aren't really kissing and other things in the bedroom lately and we have been having akward silences and like no passion or spark left"robbie explained.

"Ok,well then maybe have a little break but don't go with anyone else and then in a few days go back to each other and hopefully you would have missed her and she would have missed then you have the spark back"I exclaimed.

"Yeah me and Jade haven't really come across that issue yet but yeah that's what I would suggest we do,so give it a go or you could talk to her about it and you know try new things"beck a bit akwardly added in.

I just nodded,"Yeah thanks guys,just don't tell her I talked to you about this,ok"robbie said.

"Yeah sure"beck said tapping robbie shoulder.

"Ok then thanks you guys" robbie said getting up and walking away.

Oh robbie

_At home_

"Can we sort out maternity leave and you know how much time you take off and moving and money and all this"I said sitting down.

"Um yeah sure"beck said putting the kettle on.

"Ok so maternity leave when should I take time off work because my work want to know soon"I exclaimed.

"Ok well should we say a week before your due date or a time around there"beck said bringing me a tea and him a coffee.

"Ok then so how about you?"I asked.

"Maybe a good 2 weeks since I have a good payed job I can definetly get 2 or 3"beck said.

"So now moving what about that?"I asked.

"Well we are moving in a month ,because I forgot to tell you because someone has bought the apartment for £45,000."beck said hugging me.

"Great"I said kissing him.

"Well we can build a nursery once we move and get everything sorted"beck explained.

"Ok thanks,oh god I forgot we have that monthly check up tommorow,I forgot!"jade said shocked.

"Oh yeah and I have work tommorow"beck said a bit stressed.

"Where going to be rubbish with a baby we can't even remember dates"I said getting all stressed.

"Ok babe calm down you've been a bit on the edge is anything wrong?"beck asked me.

"I don't know I just feel or freaked out!"I snapped,breathing heavily.

"Ok calm down stress is bad for both you and the baby ok , I can sort it out"beck reasurred me.

"Ok thanks I'm just a bit irratable it's been a long day"I said leaning back.

"Ok babe,love you"beck said kissing me.

"You too"I said cuddling up into him.

**Plzz review I'm not getting as many and I want to know if anything is wrong or something :/**

**Love scarletxx16**


	47. M Party

**1 week later**

Cat's POV

"Hey rob whats up?"I asked him as he came home from work.

"Um I think we should take a break from us because I mean we haven't been you know intimate lately and I think we should take a break for maybe a week so we can see what life is without each other and then it will be more exciting and romantic"robbie suggested.

"What,well um ok where are we gonna stay?"I asked.

"I'm gonna stay with my mum so you can stay here"robbie said and walking off to the bedroom.

"Ok"I said quietly while sitting down on the couch.

I can't belive he's sorta leaving me after he begged to get back together with me after he cheated on me.

Tori's POV

"Hey andre we should so have a part where everyone has to dress up!"I said excitedly.

"Ahh yeah that will be cool,so what theme?"andre asked me sitting next to me.

"Something begining with M party"I suggested.

"Ahh yeah lets go tell everyone!"andre said reaching for the phone.

At the party

"Hey beck ,Jade aww Jade your not dressed up!"I said laughing.

"No I'm a woman who wants to wear her new dress before she can't fit in it anymore"Jade said.

"Ahh and I am someone who wants to wear that dress after it's to big for you"I smugly said opening the door to jade and beck who was michael Jackson.

"Nice outfit beck"I said looking at his outfit.

"Thanks and anyway Jade helped me and came up with the idea"beck confessed.

Ding dong

"Hey robbie"I said opening the door

"Hey Mr potato head!"I said laughing.

"Haha thanks"robbie said coming in.

"Where's Cat?"I asked jade.

"Ohh there on a little break to get the spark back so if anything akward happens try to you know stop it"jade said drinking something.

Cat's POV

I was on my way to the party ,it feels wierd to be going on my own.

I rang the bell to the door and Andre opened it.

"Hey lil-red"he said hugging me.

"Loving the maryln monroe outfit"he said looking up and down at me.

"Thanks and you know you have a wife"I joked.

"Yeah I know"andre replied turning round into the party.

I looked around and saw people costumes. Beck was michael Jackson,Andre was a muscisan suprise suprise,Tori was a maid,Robbie Mr potato head and Jade was wearing wow a really nice dress.

"Hey Jade your not dressed up but I love your dress"I said talking to Jade.

"Thanks"jade said looking at me.

Maryln monroe?"she asked me.

"Aha"I said spining round.

"My god I need some alcahol I am really craving it and everyone was is drinking it even the creep in the mark antony costume who is a nerd!"Jade whinned.

I laughed"Then just have 1 cup"I said.

"I wish but beck is really strict about all that stuff"Jade huffed.

"Then just have a quick one or I'll distract him and secretly have one and I'll pour it up"I exclaimed.

"Ahh ok pour one now and go talk to beck and make sure he's looking at you not me,damm see through plastic cups"jade explained.

"Ok what do you want?"I asked.

"I'll have a beer mixed with vodka"jade said licking her lips and looking at all the alcahol.

"thats 2"I said.

"Well I may aswell as 2 in 1"jade explained.

"Yeah I suppose,good one"I said high fiving her.

"Right there you go I'll talk to beck and wink at me when your done"I expalined.

"Ok"jade said winking at me.

"Hey beck great costume"I said to him.

"Thanks you to maryln monroe right?"beck asked.

"Uhu,so you ok?"I asked.

"Yeah thanks,you?"he asked.

"I suppose me and robbie are on a break"I explained.

"Ahh sorry well I hope things wrok out,I'm gonna get a drink"beck said turning round to the drinks table where Jade was drinking.

I quickly turned him around.

"Whats wrong?"beck asked a bit confused.

"Well um... you umm.. you think you should be drinking when you know Jade can't"I said trying to save it.

"I know but I'll only have 1 wih lemonade or water it down,she's fine with it"beck replied and shrugged.

I looked over at Jade and she was still sipping and only like half done and beck was turning taht way.

"Oww ow I think theres something in my eye"I said turning beck round and bringing him close to my face.

"What where I don't see anything"beck said looking in my eye.

"Oww um maybe there is an eyelash in there"i said trying to make it more smooth than last time.

"No I can't see anything"beck said then I saw Jade winking and putting the cup to the side.

"There you go you can ahve a drink now"I said turning him around quickly and walking off.

Jade's POV

Oh god that was good yum.

I saw beck coming over this way.

"Hey babe you ok?"I asked.

"Yeah I was just talking to Cat,probably don't want her to have anymore drinks"beck said getting a whisky.

"Yeah lol"I said staring at him pouring that good drink.

"Hey where you drinking?"beck asked pointing to the cup next to me that I was" secretly" drinking out of.

"That,oh that was that wired creepy guy in the mark antony costume"I said pointing to him in the corner,easily lying so good thing I'm an actress.

"Was you alright him drinking next to you?"he asked.

"Well it was a bit distracting,but I held it in"I explained.

"Oh ok,love you babe"he said kissing me and nothing more was said of it.

**Plzzz review and tell em if you want more bade,cabbie,tandre ect. or ideas!**

**Love scarketxx16**


	48. Theme park arguments

1 month later

Robbie and Cat are back together,tori and andre are "happily"married and Jade and beck are doing ok and Jade is 6 months pregnant.

Cat's POV

I was at work when I got a lunch break and decided to ring my bestie,Jade!

Me-Hey J

Jade-Hey is there something wrong because I'm kinda busy

Me-Well I was wondering if tommorow since its saturady we could all do something

Jade-Um yeah sure just text me what and tell everyone else

Me-KK ,bye

Jade-Bye

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Really Cat,a theme park!"jade whinned.

"Yeah its fun you guys all love it right?"I asked.

"Mmh yeah sure"everyone said looking round.

"See anyway its so much fun!"I squeeled jumping up and down.

"Yeah but I can't go on any rides"jade complained.

"Why?"I asked completely ablivious to why she can't.

"Hello,do you see the thing in my stomach"Jade said pointing her baby bump.

"Ohh yeah sorry about that anyway everyone else can and theres loads to do"I explained.

"Oh joy!"jade sarcastically said.

Jade's POV

"Cat's so nice"I said looking up to beck who put his arm around me.

"Aww well babe I'll sta with you and we haven't even seen them in like a month"beck explained.

"Urgh fine!"I said burrying my head into beck's chest and walking with the others.

Andre's POV

"Babe do you wanna go on this ride"I said pointing to the stomach flipper.

"mm ok"tori said looking down and unsure.

"Why whats wrong?"I said looking at her.

"Well I was thinking we should go on the twister"tori suggested.

"Oh come on thats stupid"I said laughing at that small ride.

"What um wh-what do you mean?"tori asked looking at me.

"Well you know its only being spun in a circle multiple times and the stomach flipper goes up and down loop the loops and its exciting"I argued back.

"Yeah well I might um I might think thats stupid"tori replied unwrapping her hands from my waist.

"How can you think thats stupid I mean..."and we argued like this for about 10 more mins.

"Thats it I'm going on the twister!"Tori shouted and stormed off.

"Fine and I'll go on the stomach turner!"I shouted back and stormed off to the ride.

"Whats going on with you 2?"Cat asked me with Jade.

"It's just where going through a rough patch"I exclaimed.

"Whats going wrong then?"jade asked.

"Well its hard being married,well actually when its goes wrong I think it is the hardest!"I snapped.

"You think its the hardest?"cat said a tad angry.

"My god your so stupid,you think thats hard I'm 6 months pregnant and I know I'm engaged but I'm not married and were going to be parents for the rest of our lives,plus cat and robbie have had it hard 2 with Robbie actually sleeping with another girl and cat and robbie weren't even secure and together properly"Jade said to me.

"Exactly so stop whinning and fight for her and quit acting like a baby"cat said to me.

"Ok ok"I said going towards tori,in the cue for the twister.

"Hey babe"I akwardly said looking down at my hands.

"You gonna insult me even more!"tori snapped.

"No,I'm sorry I love you and I think we need to talk or work something out because we haven't stopped arguing and I love you and want this to work"I explained.

"I love you 2 and I'm sorry"tori said hugging me and then we kissed.

Jade's POV

"Hey babe,did robbie pee on the rollercoaster?"I asked him.

"Aha twice oh and another time on the loop the loop"beck said quite disgusted.

"Lol,I really don't know what Cat sees in him"I thought.

"Yeah I know its wierd"beck said and kissed my hair.

"Ahh you guys are soo sweet!"cat giggled pointing at us.

"I know!"beck said and kissed me on the lips.

"So what do ya wanna do?"robbie asked.

"Well Tori and andre are talking or fighting again so us 4 could go,oohh candyfloss"cat said excitedly and led us over to the candyfloss stand.

"You want anything?"beck asked me.

"Can I have a large chocolate ice cream with a flake and chocolate sprinkles on a cone,please"I asked beck doing my puppydog eyes.

"Mmh ok then"beck said and got me it,yum.

"Beck,stop it stop licking my ice cream!"I said laughing at him.

"But its sooooo yummy"beck joked licking his lips.

"Yeah well it's mine,and you should have got your own"I said hitting his arm.

"Ow!"beck whinned rubbing his arm.

"Aww did baby beck get hurt by his fiance"I said in the voice people always do when mocking people.

"Yeah"beck said upset.

"Stop being a weenie and shut up"I said licking my yummy scrummy delicous beck free ice cream.

"Thanks"beck moaned.

"God I hate you sometimes"I snarled at him.

"Love you too babe"he said kissing my cheek.

"Mmh you sure about that?"I said.

"Yeah course I am babe I love you and our baby sooo much"he said doing a baby voice and kissing my chocolately lips.

"You taste of chocolate"he said licking his lips.

"Yeah well thats the only way your getting any of MY ice-cream"I replied continuing to lick my ice cream.

"Well I best keep kissing you then"he said in a sultry tone.

"Ohh you have have you"I said while pulling him close and kissing him

...

2 days later

Tori's POV

Me and andre are going to couples counciling as the rest of the gang told us we have to as we have been arguing to much.

"Hello there I am Harolds,I am going to be your couples counceler,ok so what is your home situation?"she asked.

"Well we live together and have been married for 2 months or so"andre explained.

"2 months or so,god you don't even know how long we have been married"I argued.

"Oh well sorry if i forget things"andre argued back.

"Oh so our wedding day obviously wasn't that important to you,since you have forgotten it already!"I snapped.

"You 2,ok it seems I have a taste of your life already,know then I want you to pretend to be each other so take off your shoes both of you and swap then put them on"she explained.

Great

"Right now what has been one of your recent arguments?" asked.

"Well 2 days ago we went to a theme park and I wanted to go on the twister and he wanted to go on the stomach flipper and we said some things and got into an argument"I explained.

"Well ok then what happened when you 2 disagreed?"she asked.

"Well I said that ride was stupid and then she did and after 10 minutes of stupid arguing that ended up not even being about the rides we left to go on our own ride"andre exclaimed looking down.

"We where pretty stupid never mind about the rides"I said looking at andre who was ashamed like me.

"I know,we where stupid to let a few rides get in our way"andre responded looking back at me.

"See when you talk about your arguments you realize if their worth it or not so my task is,that when ou have an argument at least 1 of you has to stand up and be the adult and see if its a real argument or just a way to let off steam and get your own way,I'll see you 2 next week"she said closing her book.

"Ok thanks,bye"I said getting up and leaving with andre.

At Coffee Culture(A coffee shop near by,that may be used more)

Beck's POV

"Hey guys so how was your little meeting?"I asked tori and andre who had just come in.

"Yeah it was ok and if any of you are near us during a fight then please tell us if we are being stupid about it or not as that is our task for this week"tori explained sitting around our circle table with all our cups and mugs and plates on it.

"Yeah sure even though I find it really fun and amusing to watch you guys fight"jade said smugly leaning back in the sofa.

"Jade,be nice"I said tapping her shoulder.

"Urgh fine but I have been really nice lately since I have been pregnant but sometimes I need to get things off my chest"jade said leaning into me.

**Plzz review and if you want more cade,bade,tandre,cabbie ect... also if you want more bade what about bade,tell me plzz!**

**Love scarletxx16**


	49. Oliver vs West

This chapter is kinda a bit of bade fluff and don't worry next chappy will be longer and have cade and all the others!

Disclaimer:Would I really be writing this if I owned victorious

Beck's POV

Me and Jade where cuddled up in bed as there was a power cut and we have all the candles out.

"God I'm soo cold why has the stupid heating gone off"jade said cudding up to me in her pj's dressing gown,blanket and with all the quilts on her.

"Maybe because the power has gone out and how are you not swiltering in there"I said looking at all the many layers she had on.

"I don't know,I'm just cold ok"Jade said shivering.

"Are you sure your ok?"I asked as she was shaking.

"Not really"jade said,so I wrapped my arms tighetly around her.

"You know when we get married are you going to change your last name to Oliver?"I asked her.

"Mmmhh... No"she said looking around the room.

"What why?"I asked looking at her.

"Well I like being a West and you know Jade West,it has a ring to it and Jade Oliver sound like I'm a bake sale -soccer mum"jade stated.

"What it does not it's fine it sound really sweet"I said cuddling jade and looking into her phonemnal sparkling blue eyes.

"Well I'm staying a proud West!"jade said proudly.

"What will you say when people ask you why you aren't an Oliver?"I asked.

"I'll just say because literally your families canadian!"jade argued back.

"Ehh...I see your point"


	50. Chapter 50

Hey guys I desperately need ideas,I can't update without them! I have a big writers block!

Plzz help and give me sone ideas in a review!

Loves and kisses from Scarletxx16

Pwease! xx ;)


	51. At the Movies

Jade's POV

"Jade can you come to the movie with me and tori tonight at 5:45 at the movies?"Andre asked me.

"um yeah I think so I'll check with beck,why?"I asked.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but me and Tori keep arguing and we want someone there to you know help us plus the whole gang could come so we all have a good time" Andre explained anxiously.

"ok so I will text Robbie,Cat and Beck that we are going to the movies at 5:45 and to meet us there" I checked.

"Uhu and thanks" Andre said smiling before leaving.

At home (2:00 pm)

"Hey babe"I said kissing beck and going to the kitchen.

"hi ,so you have an ok day?"beck asked me.

"Yep and the movie script will be done in a week or before,where on the last scene then sending it to be checkedand then to you"I said to is really cool kinda co-working with your boyfriend,plus we get to direct it together and after that he is acting in a film with me! We got the call a few days ago,yay(god I sound like Cat)

"Thanks I'll tell my boss" beck said coming behind me and hugging me.

"So how has this little one been?"beck asked me and he was swaying side to side with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I suppose he is ok,but he is jifling about in there a bit" I exclaimed. "Well aslong as you are both ok"beck replied softly kissing my neck.

"What are we doing tonight?"I asked beck.

"Nothing why!" he asked.

"Well Andre asked if you know the whole gang wanted to go and see a movie,plus he wants us all to stop tori and Andre arguing." I said.

"ok that seems cool,what do we do about Tori and Andre if they keep fighting?"beck asked.

"you got me" I replied completely clueless.

Cat's POV

At the movies "hey guys sorry where late"I said hugging and greeting everyone.

"So what do you guys want to see there is killer zombies,the lost boy,who let the dogs out and Knocked up"tori said looking at the screen with the films on.

"Can we see knocked up,because you know I'm knocked up"jade said. We all laughed and then agreed to see that.

Jade's POV

In the bathroom

"Thanks you guys for coming"tori said from her cubicle on 1 side of me.

"It's ok,tor"Cat replied from her cubicle the other side of me.

"This water is cold"tori said washing her hands and I guess Cat was out there too as they where talking!

"So Jade how are things?"cat do they think it's right to talk to me on the toilet!

I walked out the cubicle without flushing the chain.

"Couldn't go huh"tori asked.

"It's ok I'll go later"I explained washing my hands.

When we walked out I went up to beck.

"You ok?"beck asked.

"Well the talky twins in there kept asking me questions when I was trying to take a whazz"I snapped.

"Aww anyway lets go"beck said guiding us to the screen.

**I** **have a question for you**

**Do you want more**

**A) Bade-Jade's pregnancy or Bade fluff or both**

**B) Cabbie**

**C) Tandre**

**Plzz review and answer my question**

**~Love Scarletxx16**


	52. Moving

**Moving Day**

Beck's POV

"Andre can you take that box out to the van please"I told andre.

"Yep"he agreed and went out to the van.

God where nearly done,we have a lot of heavy things and obviously Jade can't really carry much,so I got Andre and Cat to come and help as Tori and Robbie are at work.

"Jade where do you want these ornaments?"cat shouted from the bedroom.

"Um with the black carvings in the box near the bedside table"jade shouted back.

"I can't belive where leaving this place"jade said looking around at the nearly empty apartment.

"I know,we've got a lot of memories here"I replied walking over to Jade.

"Yeah like when you proposed"jade said laughing.

_~Flashback~_

_Jade walked into our bedroom and I was there with lily's and roses(Jade's favorite flowers if she had to pick)there was a starry space background and it was dark with only the light from the screen and on the screen in the stars where will you marry me and then I said it and got down on both knees._

_"Honey your only suppost to get down on one knee"jade said critizizing me._

_Then she walked over and "Yes"jade said excitedly and then we hugged and kissed._

_"Have you even got me a ring?"jade asked after we kissed,our faces close to each other I could feel her breathing._

_"Aha,take one"I said giving her a bag of hola hoops._

_We both laughed_

_"Seriously!"jade said annoyed._

_"No,I got you this"I said opening a little black and red box with a silver diamond ring,and I put it on her finger._

_"I love it"jade whispered then we kissed a long passionate kiss._

_~End of Flashback~_

"That was a good day"I said kissing jades neck from behind.

"We also made this little one here"jade cheekily said.

"Haha"I said and spun her around and kissed her on the lips.

"Remember when we had Thanksgiving here and we had to cook it all ourselves for everyone"I said looking at where the table still is.

_~Flashback~_

_"Beck what the heck are you doing you have your hand stuck in a turkey!"jade snapped at me._

_"I'm sorry I was trying to put stuffing in it but now my hand is stuck!"I whinned._

_"Well no one wants eat it off your big hand!"jade argued back._

_"Well can you help try to get it off my hand"I moaned._

_"Fine"jade said._

_We then had to pull the Giant Turkey off my hand,which looked quite wrong as it wouldn't come off._

_"Wooh finally,now I will finish that you wrap the pigs in the blankets!"jade said as we swapped sides off the kitchen._

_"Omg,eww Beck a bit of your nail has gone in the turkey!"jade snapped laughing._

_"Well pick it out"I said also laughing._

_"Omg I think we need to settle for pizza"I said going over to Jade._

_"How are we going to get it out!"jade said looking up the turkeys ass!_

_"I don't know,we could make it a competition,anyone who gets beck's nail wins extra pudding!I joked._

_"Haha"jade said and slapped me round the face_

_~End of Flashback~_

"We never did get that nail out the turkey did we"jade asked.

"Nope but thankgod no one noticed it"I replied.

"Right I think thats it"Cat said bring out another box.

"Yep,let me check"jade said walking over to the bedroom.

"Yep,wait Cat you forgot to get the big poster,painting thing"Jade said from the bedroom.

"Oh great"I said going to help jade.

"Right 1...2...3..."I said as we lifted it off the nail in the wall.

"God this is heavy"jade said.

"Right now trun,turn"I said trying to get through the door.

"I can't"jade said laughing.

"Let me help"cat and andre said coming over to us.

"Too me,too you"me and andre where saying.

"Where not the chuckle brothers!"jade snapped.

"Sorry ma'am"andre said saluting and trying to get the thing through the door.

"He he,I just got it,hahahah"cat said laughing.

"Cat your not helping!"I said trying to get round.

"Well that wasn't easy"jade said as we finally got it in the van ,flicking her hair back and putting her hands on her hips.

"Right lets go" Andre said holding the door open.

"Bye apartment"Jade said leaving her key on the counter.

"See ya"I said looking round one last time at what used to be our home.

1 hour later

"Ok now we have to get it all off the truck and into our new house"jade said leaning on my shoulder.

"Come on then"Andre said as we got out of his car and into our new house.

"God we have got a lot to do"Jade said placing some boxes on the floor looking round at a fairly empty house.

"Ohh Cat help me see if they have left us anything!"jade said looking in the kitchen cupboards.

"Ohh I found a blender!"jade said quite excited getting it out the cupboard and showing it to me in the big rectangle gap in the wall so you can see out the kitchen into the living room.

"I found a mouldy bagel"cat squeeled.

"Get it out!"I screamed.

"Haha stop being a baby"Jade said mocking me.

"This is a nice house you guys"andre said looking round all the rooms.

"I know"jade said joining us in the living room with Cat.

"Ohh I love the 3 arches on the secong floor outside the small ones then the big one in the middle with the balconng coming off them"cat squeeled from outside.

"I know the big one is ours and one of the smaller ones is the nursery for this one"jade said patting her stomach.

"A balcony for a baby?"andre questioned.

"No see it has a screen so you can't get out unless you keep it open which they are at the minute so the baby won't be able to get out"Jade explained.

"Ohh can I help with the nursery!"cat said jumping up and down.

"Yeah If you want"Jade said looking at Cat wierd.

"Come on,I'll show you"jade said leading Cat upstairs.

"It's gonna feel wierd coming like 20 minitues away to see you guys"andre said getting things out of boxes.

"Yeah I know where all used to being closer to each other"I said to Andre.

"Cat calm down we have to get the big things in first plus we need to buy loads as what we have would probably only be half if that of the house"jade explained.

"Do you want the poster/painting in the bedroom?"I asked Jade.

"No I said to have it here in the living room sice there is a big chunk of wall space for it,we had alright decided this!"jade snapped.

"ok,ok"I said getting it off the moving men and andre helping me get it on the wall.

"Someones snappy"andre muttered to me.

"What!"jade said giving us the glare with her hand on her hips.

"N-Nothing"andre said turning back to face me.

"Don't wind her up"I said jokily to andre.

3 hours later

"Right we have just about done we obviously need to buy a lot but we have everything we need but now we need to get stuff for the nursery"I said looking round.

"Ok so what stuff do we need for that and the rest we can do whenever we will just have some ugly bare rooms"Jade added.

"You need a crib,ohh and a pink unicorn"cat said clapping her hands.

"Cat,where having a boy!"Jade said trying to get that into her head.

"Ohhh ,ok so you could have a blue rocking horse!"cat said.

"Mmmh ok that can go under decorations,but where talking about what we need"I explained nicely to Cat,to which she nodded.

"Ok so a crib,changing table somewhere in the house ,a high chair umm"jade said.

I wrote those down.

"blankets a little bath,a carrier,baby bottles,clothes"jade added.

"Mmh,push chair,parasol,bag,car seat,little chair,toys,baby monitor,nappy rubbish bin thing"jade said.

"How much does this baby need?"andre asked.

"What you need all that and I want him to be spoilt ohh get him one of those little cars that they go in the back garden but an electric one ohh and make it blue!"Jae said excitedly.

"Ok calm down"I said writing away.

"A dummie/pacifier thing a thing with pictures on that goes above the cot"cat said excitedly.

"Cat you are really excited about this baby aren't you"andre asked.

"yeah well its my best friend and my very good friends baby"cat said patting our shoulders.

"Ohh yay"jade said sarcastically.

"I know you should have a house warming party ,because most of downstairs is done the kitchen is because you brough stuff for that when you where at the other apartment and bedroom and guest room,bathroom and all that is done"cat explained.

"Yeah thats a pretty good idea lil red"andre said high-fiving Cat.

"When would we have it?"I asked.

"Today!"cat said clapping.

"Na ah I'm too tired and I want people to have time to buy us desent gifts and have food and everything done"jade exclaimed.

"Ok I'll get Tori and Robbie to help and you can too Andre but you don't have to do a thing"cat said patting Jade's back.

"What about me,do I have to do stuff?"I asked.

"Well are you 6 and a half months pregnant?"cat asked.

"Um no.. but"I said but was cut off by Cat.

"No you don't have to do loads but you still have to help!"cat said.

"Haha sucker"jade said high-fiving Cat.

**At the house warming party**

Jade's POV

"Wow Cat you did pretty good"I said looking around.

"You too honey"I said kissing beck's cheek.

"This is a great party!"linda,from work said to me.

"Aw thanks"I replied to her.

"Anyway here is your present"she said handing us a big box.

"Wow this is big,thanks"I said looking at the fairly heavy big square thing.

"You don't need to open it now anyway I will leave you to it"she said walking off.

"Wow your friends are nice"beck said putting the box with the othr pile of presents.

"Hey love the place its so big"tori said looking around.

"Yeah"beck said laughing.

"Do you guys like what I have done with the decorations?"cat said pointing round the room at the ballons and flowers.

"Yeah thanks Cat"I said patting her back.

"Sorry I couldn't help move yesterday"robbie said.

"Ahh it's ok we had our happy helpers"beck said pointing to Andre and Cat.

"Yeah they where real "happy" workers"jade said.

"Right everyone where going to open the presents!"Cat shouted out to everyone.

"Right come round everyone"Cat said bringing everyone around.

"Ok this is from people at work"cat said giving us a box.

I opened it up with Beck,wow"Thanks you guys we need a new one of these"I said looking at the microwave!

Beck picked up the next one.

"That is from us"beck's Aunt and Uncle said.

"Thanks,A Punch bowl"beck said sounding to try excited.

"They don't like us do they"I whispered in Beck's ear to which he just laughed.

"Oh really thanks you guys"I said looking over at them.

_30 mins of some good gifts but some crappy ones later._

"Right I'm going to the bathroom"I said getting up.

"God beck,this baby it will not stop moving and kicking my insides"I said squirming about.

"You ok?"beck asked me.

"Not really it hurts"I said leaning back.

"Plus my back kills,I can hardly sort myself out in the middle of my own party"I exclaimed.

"Aww sweetie well it's 9:00 so people will be going soon"Beck said kissing me.

**After the party**

"You ok now babe?"beck asked me as we sat down.

"No,but what can you do it's probably becasue we have just moved"I explained.

"I love our new place,I wish we could sort thibgs out tommorow but we both have to work"I whinned.

"I know but we can at night,what time are you coming home?"beck asked me.

"Umm see it will be Monday,so 5:00"I said.

"Ok alright,lets go to bed"beck said.

**Plzz review! Plzz give me lots of ideas!**


	53. pains

2 months later

1:09 am

Beck's POV

"Jade,ok what is wrong?"I said to a jiffling Jade.

"I can't get to sleep this buy will not and I mean will not stop kicking and hurting me!"jade said sitting up.

"Do you want a drink or something?"I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Ohh oww!,no it will make me need to pee more"jade said clutching her stomach.

"Sorry,well I need to pee"I said getting out of bed and into our en-suite.

Jade just layed back and with a huff and closed her eyes.

"Could you pee any louder"jade snapped.

"Sorry,but a man's gotta do what a mans gotta do"I explained.

"Well do it quietly"jade spat back.

"God being 8 months pregnant has made you really really snappy and a bit mean"i replied back.

"What you think I'm being mean I'm creating a human being inside of me,having pain day in day out having to work worry about labour,my feet hurt my back hurts my stomach hurts and you keep moaning about me being mean!"jade snapped back.

"Sorry babe it's just I'm not used to seeing you this snappy"I said coming back in bed and kissing her cheek.

"No I'm sorry I'm just stressed and tired"jade said now crying.

"Aww babe,shh it's ok"I said hugging her.

"I don't even know why I'm crying?"jade said sobbing into my chest.

"Babe shh its ok"I whispered into the crook of her neck.

The next day

"Sweetie you ok?"I asked Jade who looked as pale as a ghost amd was sitting with her head in her hands on the bathroom floor.

Then Jade was sick in the toilet,multiple times.

"Babe you sure your ok,go back to bed"I said patting her back after she brushed her teeth.

"I'm fine anyway I'm going to work,I have too"jade said being stuborn and geting ready.

"Na-ah you are not going to work"I said putting my foot down.

"Babe I have to whether I feel sick or not"jade said undressing and putting her work clothes on and having a coughing fit.

So,I picked her up and threw he (gently)on the bed.

"No,Beck I have to and so do you!"jade said getting out of bed.

"Not until 2:00pm now your going to go to bed I will say your sick and then you will be fine"I said tucking her in.

"I'm not a baby"jade whinner.

"Yeas, but your going to have one and you need to rest as you got,what 2 hours sleep last night"I said and kissed her forehead and closed the curtains and turned off the light.

I decided to ring Cat

Me-Hey Cat what will you be doing around 2pm today?

Cat-Nothing,lI'm going shopping at 12 but will be home about 1:30-2:00,why?

Me - Well Jade's not feeling well I mean it probably is nothing,but to be sure could you come and look after her around 2 because I have to go to work?

Cat-Aww yeah sure I hope she's ok tell her I will be there around 2 then,right I've got to go tell Jade get well soon

Me-Thanks Cat,bye

God Cat's a good friend,if not my mum would have to come and she would be worried like god knows what.

"Beck come here!"jade snapped a bit panicked.

"What what's wrong?"I asked.

"I don't know oww!"jade said trying to stand up.

"Ok sit down and tell me whats wrong"I said in my calm voice but inside I was panicking.

"I don't I don't know my belly kills owwww!"jade said holding my hand,rather like squezzing it.

"Shh shh do you want me to get help,or is it time?"I said holding her back.

"No,I think I'm ok,...oww ok call the doctor!"jade said trying to stay calm.

I rang them

"Ok babe they said if if goes on for another 30 mins at regular times you may be in labour"I said trying to break it to her gently and calmly but inside I was freaking out.

"What?"jade saids breathing heavily.

"Ok shh babe they say this happens a lot around this time ok so is it a horrible ache or sharp pains at regular times?"I asked.

"Mmmhhh... oww its sharp aches and pains but all the time!"jade squeeled in pain.

"Shhh shh baby its ok its going to be ok"I said hugging her and kissing her.

"Right come on look at me...look at me"I said cupping her face in my hands.

"I love you and our son so much,ok and I will never let anything happen to either of you ok,now look at me"I said and kissed her passionately.

Jade was still kinda crying but I think it helped a bit.

"Thanks,I love you and him to"jade said holding her bump.

I kissed her bump and her and hugged her tightely.

"You better now?"I softly asked her.

"Mmh a bit thanks"jade said with a weak smile on her face.

"Ok babe do you want anything some water,a hot drink something to eat?"I asked her putting a piece of hair behing her ear.

"Um I'll have water and a biscuit or something"jade said leaning back.

"Ok babe"I said and kissed her forehead.

**Plzz review only 2/3 more chapters till the birth plzz send me a review or pm on what you want in a chapter**

**~Love Scarletxx16~**


	54. Baby shower

Beck's POV

"Come on the movie wasn't that bad!"I said to a funny whinny Jade.

"Oh come on that woman was crying her eyes out the whole way through"jade moaned.

"That's the whole point"I explained.

"Well it was a stupid point!"jade argued back.

"Of course you would think it was stupid"I said back laughing.

"Well it was stupid!"jade said also laughing and hit my arm.

"Hey that hurt and I'm driving"I exclaimed.

"Aww did that hurt you"jade said mocking me.

"Right come on lets go inside im so hot in here"jade said using her hand as a fan getting out of the car.

We walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Suprise!"everyone said and jumped up shouting.

"Happy baby shower!"cat squeeled hugging Jade.

"What you through me a baby shower?"jade said looking round at all the pale colours and presents and balloons.

"Yep come on in"tori said waving for her to come in ,but there was no men.

"Beck you need to go"cat said pushing me out the door.

"But this is my -"I said as I was cut off by tori shoving me out of the door.

"I love you"I said to Jade quickly opening the door again.

"Get out!"all the girls shouted.

"I love you too"jade whipered putting her head round the door and kissing my cheek before people pulling her back inside.

Great so I am trapped outside my own home,at least we will get stuff for the baby because the nursery is very empty plus we haven't got half the stuff we need.

At coffee culture

"1 cappucino to go ,please?"I said to the lady who new me and Jade to well.

"Sure thing,hows jade and the baby then?"she asked getting my coffee.

"Good we had a bit of a labour scare yesterday but I thik she's ok now,her friends have just threw her a suprise baby shower and she's there now"I explained.

"Aww well tell me how she is then and when she has the baby if I don't see her before"she poiletlty said.

"Thanks and I will"I said grabbing my coffee and going.

I bumped into Robbie and Andre.

"Hey man we we were looking for you you want to go catch up somewhere"andre suggested.

"yeah sure man"I said following andre and robbie.

"Where we going?"I asked.

"On a boat!"robbie said excited.

"What?"I said a tad suprised and confused.

"My uncle got a new boat and said I could go on it aslong as I don't take it out"robbie said.

"So how does few beers on a boat sound?"andre said.

"I say lets go"I said a bit more excited.

At the baby shower

Jade's POV

"Hi mum ,judy"I said hugging my mum and beck's mum,Judy.

"You ok?"mum asked.

"Yeah"I said standing up.

"Wow your getting so big"my mum said touching my bump and helping me up.

"Yeah"I said a bit nervous.

"You ok?"beck's mum asked.

"Yeah I'm just a bit nervous because you know I don't really know how to be a mum"I said anxious.

"You'll be great sweetie"mum said hugging me.

"Right lets open the presents!"cat said excited.

"Ok"I said looking at all the presents.

"Right this is from the girls at work"Tori said handing me a box.

"Ok"I said opening the present.

"Wow whats this?"I said looking at this wierd contraption.

"It is where you put dirty nappies"she explained.

"Well why don't you chuck them away?"I said a bit disgusted.

"Your going to go to the trash 10 times a day with a baby?"she asked suprised.

"I'll leave the baby on the table and it really goes 10 times a day?"I said suprised!

"Yes of course sweetie and you can't leave a baby on the table!"my mum said outraged,sweetly.

"Exactly it wouldn't be as safe as it would be with me the baby dummie"I said a tad upset.

"Ok moving on this is from me and Robbie"Cat said giving me a box.

I opened it.

"Ohh I know what this is"I said.

"Wow thanks for this lovely ..."I said putting it down.

"It's a breast pump silly"beck's mum said.

"Oh yeah thanks you know I'm going to open the presents a bit later I'm a bit emotional for now"I said rubbing my eyes.

After the shower

Beck's POV

"Hey babe"I said said coming in.

"We got this reallyc cool stuff and we got a play doh bakery and a sports set!"I said excited.

"Wow this is really cool,was you alright?"I asked Tori and Cat and our parents.

"She is a baby dummie good luck"Tori explained.

"I'm sorry"Jade whinned.

"She didn't know the baby went 10 times a day.

"What are we feeding it Indian food"I compalined.

"Thank you,that's what I said"jade said relieved.

"Oh god your baby is going to be so loved but so screwed"cat explained and we all laughed.

**I need ideas for 1 more chapter or 2 plzz! xx**

**~Love Scarletxx16~**


	55. Roadtrip

Roadtrip!

Cat's POV

"Hey babe we need too take a road trip to San fransisco because I need to sort out my teams fashion designs and the makers are over there"I said to robbie.

"Ok babe we can go tommorow"robbie said watching tv.

"Ohh I know we could make it a road trip for the whole gang and we could go stay a night then come back to LA!"I suggested excitedly.

"Sure babe lets ask them"Robbie said dialing numbers.

The next day

"Right lets get in the truck"beck said getting the rest of the bags in the back.

"Ok I'm sitting in the front seat"jade said quickly getting the front seat next to the drivers seat where at first bec is was driving then Robbie.

"Right lets hit the road!"beck called hitting the horn.

2 hrs later

"I'm bored"I moaned.

"Turn on the radio!"andre shouted.

"Yes sir"beck said and jade turned it on.

"And I will walk 500 miles and I will walk 500 more.."we all singed along to the radio.

Jade's POV

"Screeechhh!" the brakes where slammed down that quickly I thought the airbags would pop out.

"Beck!"I screamed holding my stomach.

"What,I'm sorry the idiot in front didn't indecate"beck compalined pointing at the road.

"I don't care your son dosen't like that he's kicking like mad"I argued back.

"Sorry babe"beck said kissing my cheek.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to its him"I said holding my belly.

"Sorry lil buddy"beck said kissing my stomach and gently patting it.

"Ha I think he accepts it ke's gently kicking now"I said looking at my stomach.

I can't belive that in a month or 2 he will be in my arms,I'm gonna miss him being in here.

"Who wants to sit here next?"I asked slowly getting out of the seat.

"Me me I do robbie you drive"cat squeeled pulling robbie up.

"Right I'm taking a nap"I said leanng into beck on the little diner seats snuggliung up to beck.

"Ok babe"beck said kissing my head and putting his arm around me.

Andre's POV

I the other room

"I love this camper home thing"I said looking round a fairly small room but with a comfy sofa and a table and this room led into the bathroom.

"I know"Tori said sitting next to me.

"Aren't beck and Jade just the sweetest since she's been nice while pregnant"I said cuddling up to tori.

"Yeah um do you see kids in our future"tori said like it was an uncomfortable question.

"Yeah I see you and me maybe in somewhere like Paris drinking wine near the Eifle Tower with 2 kids running around"I said hugging tori and kissing her forehead.

"Really ohh maybe there could be a basenette in the corner!"Tori siad excitedly.

"Maybe,maybe but no rush lets enjoy our time together get your album going and yeah then we can you know maybe be where beck and Jade are"I said and tori nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

Cat's POV

"Babe what job do you want to do because you don't want to be stuck in a supermarket forever?"I asked robbie who was driving.

"Mmh well maybe an actor or comedian"robbie said unsure.

"Then try babe I don't like seeing my baby in something he hates and doing it everyday getting very very little pay"I joked.

"Aww thanks babe,yeah ...yeah I will,I love you"robbie said kissing me.

"And I love you too ,hehe"I giglled kissing him long and hard.

"Robbie um the road"I said after kssing him as he was in a trance.

"Ohh right thanks babe!"Robbie said hugging me.

**Plzz review xx**

**I apologize for the small probably dissapointing but next is where the PAIN BEGINS~lol for jade anyway )**


	56. Chapter 56

Due date

Coffee Culture

"Right if you guys haven't noticed today is my due date and as much as I'm going to miss being pregnant I am so looking forward to the next bit and I just wanted to let you guys now I couldn't have done this without you guys,so thanks"I said smiling and beck hugged me and kissed my forehaed as he was sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Aww its ok"everyone said and congratulated us.

"Right I've got to go to work so see you guys"I said getting up.

"Wait aren't you on maternity leave?"andre asked puzzled.

"Well I am if you know I think anything is happening but I'm really busy at work so I'm sorta not alowed"I said clearing that up for everyone and then kissed beck then left.

5 hrs later at home

"Hey"I said slamming my bag on the table.

"Still no baby!"I said sitting down.

"You ok?"beck asked me.

"Not really I have never been more uncomfortable"I said jiffling about on the sofa.

"Do you want me to do anything?"beck asked me.

"Oh like you haven't done enough I snapped getting up and getting a bottle of water.

"Sorry"beck said putting his hands up defensively.

"Urgh sorry I just feel like I'm about to pop!"I said leaning back into beck on the sofa.

"Ohh ow"I said cringing.

"Is it time,is something wrong?"beck asked me sitting up swiftly.

"No,no I'm ok"I said leaning back with a deep breath.

"My god this baby ,I have to pee again"I said with beck helping me stand up.

"Thanks"I said and then heading off to the bathroom.

Cat's POV

"Cat,Catttt!"robbie called coming in the door.

"Yeah thanks , wait is Jade having the baby!"I said excitedly.

"No not yet,anyway I got offered a job in Chicago!"robbie said excitedly.

"Wait,what!"I said confused.

"There is a part for a comedy goofy guy in a tv show I auditioned and I got the part!" Robbie said excitedly.

"That great but it's in Chiacgo?"I said a tad shocked.

"Yeah I know it could be a but hard but we could move to Chiacago"robbie suggested.

"No,I'm not leaving here,you go then but I am staying in L.A because what about my work and I know you really want this babe but I just can't leave"I said bring robbie in for a hug.

Beck's POV

1 week later

"Jade are you ready for the doctors appointement?"I shouted to Jade upstairs.

"I'm coming!"jade angrily snapped trodging down the stairs.

"Urghh god wait,do I have to pee...no I don't lets go"jade said grabbing the keys and waddling outside.

At the doctors

"Right jade you are 1 week late,your a hero now lets just check that everything is ok?"The doctor said.

"Right yep everything seems to be ok any discomfort?"she asked.

"A bit"jade said sitting up.

"Rather like a lot"I said looking down.

"Yes well that happens but you should be very proud of Jade and respect that it is hard"she explained.

"Yes beck"jade said looking at me with a smile on her face and I just laughed and kissed her.

"Right so don't worry I'm sure you will be ready soon"the doctor said as I got Jade up and helped her into her jacket and we thanked the doc and walked out.

Coffee Culture

"Hey guys"Tori and Andre said greeting us.

"Are you guys going to that meeting tommorow?"Andre asked.

"Yeah I think so"I said sitting on the sofa in the corner with Jade facing Andre and Tori.

"Good because we have to sort out the movie!"andre said excited.

"God calm down Andre your just doing music"jade said laughing snuggling up to me.

"Actually I do have a part just not as big as you and beck but I am also doing lighting and helping you in finalizing the script and beck with a bit of directing and planning"Andre explained.

"Oooh ,sorry get you"Jade joked and we all laughed.

"So what you doing ,Tor?"I asked her.

"Well I have recorded a few songs and putting an album together so its good"tori exclaimed nodding her head smiling.

"Why dosen't Andre go into your record label?"Jade asked tow which I nodded.

"Well I don't know do you want me to see if they can?"tori asked looking at Andre.

"Yeah thanks babe that would help"Andre said giving Tori a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hey Cat"we all said greeting Cat who sat next to Jade on the sofa.

"Urghh god"Cat huffed leaning back.

"Whats wrong?"Jade asked her.

"Well Robbie has got a job in a comedy tv-show but it's in Chiacgo and I think he wants me to go"Cat said.

"What are you?"we all asked.

"No don't worry well I don't want to but I can't bare Robbie being in Chicago"Cat explained.

"Aww well I'm sure you will figure something out"tori said to which we all nodded and agreed.

"Ohh ow!"Jade said twisting and turning.

"Whats wrong?"Andre asked.

"Urgh my god I have never been more irritable in my life"jade moaned.

"Urgh god get out get out get out!"Jade said quietly but definetly loud enough for us to hear at her belly.

"Aww babe he will come when he's ready"I said kissing Jade's forehead and bringing her close.

"Yeah he better do and while your at it get me a,oowww! oh sorry a chocolate muffin.

"Urgh fine!"Beck said getting up.


	57. Baby at last!

**Right ok here it is plzz tell me what you think and what you want next in this story. I also want to say Thank you and we have got up to 145 reviews but lets try to get to 155! Keep review ,luv you all! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

Me and Andre are in a meeting about this new movie me and beck are starring is in the next room because he is gonna help direct and me write and Andre with music so we are more behind the scenes planning and beck is more hands on until we film. I am sitting near the head of the table next to Andre and our boss who is at the head of the table.

"So I need Jade and her department to finalize the script, and his team with the music ok"Mr Coles said standing up and telling us.

I am having sharp pains in my stomach and it's getting a tad lower but I am sure it's nothing.

"You ok Miss West?" asked me as I was jiffiling about.

"Mmhh yes"I replied trying to look intrested.

"Ow ohh"I muttered clutching my stomach.

"Are you sure your ok?"Andre whispered to me.

"Yeah I think so,Owww"I said jumping at the last bit.

"Is something wrong? My boss asked concerned.

"Um could I maybe go to the bathroom"I said very uneasy.

"Maybe you should go home with , can you take care of Jade?" asked.

"Yep sure!"Andre said a bit unsure of what to do and helped me up and got beck.

"Babe are you and the baby ok,is it time?"beck said rushing out of his meeting putting his hands on my stomach and hugging me.

"Ow squishing me and the baby"I said struggling to breath.

"Oh sorry so are you ok?"beck asked looking into my eyes.

"I think your gonna be a daddy soon!"I said clapping my hands and kissing beck.

"Can we go home,because my water hasn't broke yet but I think I am having some contractions but they are random so when they get more regular and close and my water breaks we can go"I explained to beck.

I felt beck press his leps against mine his hands going from my belly to up my back and through my hair.

I heard andre say he was going to go back into the meeting and telling us to tell him when it's time or something and went back into the meeting.

At home

Beck's POV

I was sitting on the sofa with Jade and we where drinking lemonade,yum.

"Ohh ow!"jade said whincing.

"Keep breathing keep breathing"I said coaching her,well trying.

About 30 mins later Jade had another one then 30 mins later again had another one and then 15 mins.

"Ok I think they are getting closer together"jade said breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet quickly ok"I said kissing Jade's cheek.

No one's POV

While beck was at the toilet Jade was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"God why won't this baby come out!"jade said annoyed and slowly standing up.

Then there and then her water broke

"Oh great what coinsedence!"jade said a bit annoyed but more nervous.

"Oww ohh Ahhhh! Beck!"jade shouted having another cotraction stabling herself against the arm of the sofa.

"What is it babe!"beck said panicked in his boxers opening the door.

"Get me to the HOSPITAL NOW!"Jade said through gritted then looked at the pool of water beneath Jade's legs and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"OH ok let me get my trousers on"beck said panicking like mad pulling his trousers up.

"Ok come on lets go ,you ok?"beck askedJade flipping out."The over night bags you NUMPTY!"jade screeched trying to breath through contractions.

"Ok sorry come on babe your doing great now come on get your hot bum in the car mama!"beck joked throwing the car door open.

"Keep breathing your doing great"beck said holding jade's hand who was squeezing it so dam hard as he was rubbing his thumb over it.

"Urghh god hurry up"jade huffed leaning her head back clutching her extremely tight stomach.

At the hospital

"Yes we got here right quick!Beck said slightly excited and proud of himself holding Jade in the wheelchair who had a pillow on her lap and about a thousand bags hooked onto the chair.

"Yes,the hard part is truly over!"jade huffed to which beck laughed.

"Hey guys"The whole gang said running through the door.

"How did you guys get here we haven't even told you yet?"beck said puzzled.

"Jade paged us"Andre said.

Beck just looed down at Jade.

"Yes I am organised.

Beck then questioned everyone on how they got her so fast.

"Ok thats great Beck keep talking but I'm going to have a baby"jade said and pusher herself and started to wheel off.

"Ohh sorry babe let me do it"beck said pushing Jade to the front desk.

In their room

Jade's POV

"Beck was just straighting the sheets over my stomach and bed and then sat in the chair next to me.

"Oh contraction contraction!"I said breathing quickly.

"In and out,In and out"beck said calmly and rubbing my back with his big warm hand.

"Urgh god I am soo tired already"I said facing beck.

"It's Ok babe your doing great."beck said and kissed my slightly sticky forehead.

I may not sweat but in labour I really do!

"Hello!"this gruff man snapped wheeling his wife's wheel chair in here looking at me.

"Um what are you gusy doing in here?"I asked slightly puzzled.

"Where here to have a baby you dumb lady!"the wife snapped.

"Hey don't talk to her like that and what are you doing here this is our private room!"beck said bringing me close to him.

"We have been told to wait in here because I am not fully ready yet!"she snapped with her husband wheeling her off to the side.

The man then started staring at me and smiling and kinda checking me out.

"Beck beck,he is staring at me"I muttered akwardly.

"What!"beck said a bit angry before he was cut off by his raging wife.

"Don't look at her she's in labour you f***ing bastard!"his wife snapped at him.

"Well"I said a bit akward about what to do.

"Beck,Beck he's staring at me again"I said slightly annoyed at the man glaring at my chest and stomach.

"Stop looking at her ok she's my fiance you pervert!"beck snapped at him.

"Hey no one calls my husband a pervert!"she shouted at me and beck.

"We will just close the curtain"I spat back nudging beck to close it.

"Well they seem nice"I said sarcstically.

"You miss looking at your girlfriend!"We heard the wife say and we turned to see that again he was staring at me.

So beck just pulled the curtain across so he couldn't pop round anymore.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Hey beck,Jade don't want to interupt and Jade your mum said she is in traffic but is on her way"Beck's mum explained.

"Wait,how did she get here?"beck asked once again puzzled.

"Once again I'm organised"I replied chuckling.

"Beck can I see you outside for 1 minute?"she asked.

"Um yeah sure"beck said kissing my cheek.

"Wait beck don't leave my child has no father"I angrily whispered but beck just laughed and waved.

"Hey"the creepy guy said pulling a bit of the curtain across and giving me a flirty smile.

So I threw an apple at him.

"Oww"he said blocking his face but it still hit him.

Ohh ow contraction god beck get your ass right her now! I thought to myself.

Beck's POV

"So mum whats up?"I asked.

"Well you know your grandparents well they are coming over from Canada and should be here soon and they said they are selling their house up their to come and live in America and they wondered if you,Jade and the baby would like to have it for holidays and stuff"mum explained.

"Wow um I will talk to Jade but yeah I'll have to tell them thanks,you say their coming?"I said a bit shocked about how nice they where being.

"Yep well I have to tell them that their Great Grandchil is being born,so how is Jade?"mum asked.

"Good well a bit moody and stroppy but then she just cries for no reason but I think it will be awhile yet"I exclaimed.

"Aww well give her my love I need to pick your grandparents up from the airpot and birng them here since it might be a while"mum said then kissed my cheek and left.

"Hey babe"I said kissing Jade's cheek and holding her hand.

"Who are these people?"I asked looking at the people in the corner on the chairs.

"Well the doctor said that they have to use this room as sort of a waiting room for labour people until they are ready and the rude couple are having their baby it's not fair they had 2 babies as she was having twins and I have no babies!"jade moaned leaning back.

"Jade,he will come when he's ready don't worry and I am here for you,so how are the new couple?"I asked rubbing jade's stomach.

"Well they seem nice but they have just shut the curtain to get her settle in"jade explained.

"Great!"I said leaning back patting jade's stomach.

"Ohh god contraction"jade said grabbing my hand that was on her now very very tense stomach.

"Wow that is tight"I said a tad shocked.

"Not helping!"jade seethed through her teeth.

"Ohh that sounds like a bad one"the couple in the room said to us.

"It is"jade said breathing heavily.

"Just breath your doing great babe"I said planting a little kiss on her cheek.

"Ohhh I'm having one too mmmmmm! ohh"that was a tough one the small but young woman said afetr about a 2 secong contraction.

"Ohh they get a lot worse than that"jade said after her contraction had gone.

Cat's POV

Me,Robbie,Tori and Andre where waiting in the waiting room.

"My god 4 hrs and no baby"tori said leaning against Andre.

I was akwardly sat next to Robbie has we have only had small talk and it was very tense and akward.

"Um babe can we talk for a min"robbie said like he was reading my mind.

"Um sure"I said a tad nervous getting up.

"Cat I love you and I have talked to my boss and he said I can be in Chicago for 1 week and 5 days then have the weekend and then 5 days off then 1 week at work then 1 5 days off and keep going like this for a month and see if it works and if not we can change it or something"robbie suggested putting his warm hands in my cold hands.

"Ok but nearly 2 weeks without you I will really miss you"I said looking up at a tense robbie.

"I know but I will always call you every night and I will never want to be with anyone else"robbie said.

I then leaned my head against his shoulder and we just stayed like that for god knows how long."I love you too"I muttered into his neck as he held me close.

Beck's POV

"Owww!"the lady screamed coming into the room as the silly man and lady left about 1 hr and 30 mins ago.

"Right I think your have to go straight to delivery right now"the doctor said wheelin the laby back out.

"Oh for the love of god!"Jade said leaning back.

"Oh my god Beck 6 hrs,6 hrs I can't do this anymore"jade said grabbing my shirt and burrying her head into my chest.

"Shhh babe you can do it your Jade West you can do anything!"I comforted Jade patting her back.

"Listen to me I love you and you are doing this because I know you can"ok I said gently holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Right how are you Jade"The doctor said coming into our room.

"3 women had had 4 babies and I have had no babies"Jade whinned.

"You are 4 centimeters dialated ,we are moving along just slowly"the doctor said taking off her glove.

"Urghh my god"jade said nearly crying.

"Sweetie it's ok"I said kissing her cheek and sorting out her pillows.

"Why won't he come out!"Jade moaned leaning back.

"I think you have made suh a nice home in there he dosen't want to come out"I said kissing Jade's stomach kissing my unborn son.

"Aww look at you making up crap for me."jade said patting my cheek.

"Ohh ow! contraction"Jade yelped squeezing the hell out of my hand.

"Breath in to 3,4 out to 3,4,"I said trying to ignore the pain in my hand.

"Omg thats it I'm gonna push this baby out"Jade moaned.

"Only if your giving birth to a 4cm baby"the doctor said.

"Oh stupid maths!"Jade snapped.

I just chuckled.

The doctor then left.

"You know I love you Jade"I said kissing her.

"I love you too"jade said and snuggled into me.

5 hrs later

Then My mum came in the door with Jade's mum.

"Hello"Jade said while I was playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hey sweetie baby you ok"Jade's mum said rushing to her side.

"Ohh ow contraction"Jade seethed through her teeth squeezing my hand and her mums pretty hard!

"Oww!"Jade said grabbing my arm for dear life.

"Urgh my god 10 hrs with this baby!"Jade whinned.

"Shh its ok"I said kissing her forehead.

"Beck your granparents are out there and they want to talk to you before the baby arrives."my mum explained.

"Well they have plenty of time"jade snapped.

"We will leave you 2 ,2 it good luck"jades mum said and my mum nodded and smiled.

Cat's POV

"Still no baby"I said said brushing hair out of my face.

"Noo but your now 7 dentimeters dialated so shouldn't be too long"beck said rubbing Jade's hand.

"Aww I can't belive you 2 are going to be parebts"robbie squeeled and we all looked at him.

"How are you not gay"jade said.

We all alughed.

"No your mine"I said kissing him.

"Your sure your not gay right"I whispered into hsi ear.

"No!"robbie snapped outloud.

"Hey guys are still no baby"tori said walking in with Andre.

"Nope"jade moaned.

"Aww well you look great"andre said.

"Thanks"jade said burrying into beck.

"Oh these contractions are getting closer"jade snapped while grabbing the bed.

"You ok babe"beck said concerned holding jades hand and belly.

"Keep breathing babe"beck said and kissed jade's belly,sweet.

"Urgh god I feel sick"jade said holding her mouth and Andre quickly got a bowl that was near the bed.

Then Jade was sick,lovely.

"Jade you ok,baby"beck said patting his back.

Then Jade was sick again.

"Jade you ok,want some ice chips?"I asked being the good friend I am.

"Mm yeah please"Jade said still gagging.

"It's alright I'll get them"Beck said kissing Jade on the cheek.

"Lets go"tori said and we all left Jade to close her eyes for a bit and shout if she needs anything.

"You guys ever think of having kids in the future?"robbie asked Tori and Andre.

"mmh well..."andre said unsure before Tori jumped in.

"Yes of course who dosen't!"Tori said very excited.

"Yeah..."Andre said akwardly and looking down.

Me and Robbie just looked at each other unsure of what to say next.

Jade's POV

My god I'm so tired and oww contraction ow no Beck...no Beck...no Beck!

"Omg...I need to push"I managed tp get out between huffs and puffs.

Great the one room with a waiting area,2 beds and a small sink and bathroom area but no emergency call button! what world do we live in anymore!

"Oww omg I really need to push...! Cat! Andre! Beck !"I shouted as loud as I could in this much pain.

I tried getting up"Oww ok that does not work!"I squeeled getting back in bed.

Oh god this is fine I'm about to have a baby alone omg I'm gonna have a baby alone!

"Beck!"I screamed.

"Oww!"I squeeled grabbing my stomach that I thought was going to pop.

"Jade what is it?"tori asked.

"Get Beck and a doctor I need to push oww!"I said still trying to breath.

"Omg ok"tori said and slammed the door running out.

"Babe are you ok!"beck said rsuhing in the falling over and covering the floor with ice to which I just had to laugh to.

"Not really I'm about to pop ... Beck I need to push!"I snapped nearly crying.

"Shh its ok the doctors will be here soon don't worry"beck said kissing me.

No one's POV

"Right then Jade are you ready,let me check how far you are dialated"the doctor said in a huff like she was running.

"Ok I think where ready right now when I say Jade your going to push for 10 seconds ok"our midwife explained.

"What now like me having a baby now I ...I 'm not doing that!"jade stuttered nervous.

"Yep"the midfie responded.

"Beck beck don't ever leave me"jade whispered out of breath.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere"beck replied and kisssed her forehead and for a minute they just stared into each others eyes both scared and excited.

"Right then you ready Jade?"she asked.

Jade's POV

"Right ok now push"she said.

"Oww,oow argh my god!"I said pushing as hard as I could holding onto beck's hand for dear life.

"Thats it keep going 6...7...8"the midwife said.

"Ohh ow stop"I said out of breath.

"I I can't do this Beck do it for me"I whinned,god I hate my voice being this weak and vunerable.

"Baby I can't keep going aww look I can see the top of his head"beck said and tucking hair behing my ears.

"Ok the Jade push for 10 seconds again hunnie"she said.

I pushed and pushed for 1 whole hour.

"Beck I have been doing this for 1 hour can't you just light a fire in there and smoke it out!"I huffed.

"Babe look at me I am going to love this child more than anything obviously excluding you because I also love you more than anything but anyway I love you so much and this baby and your gonna do it you are ok"beck said cupping my face and kissing me hard but gently on my lips.

"Ok ok I'm gonna do it"I said a bit more motivated.

Beck's POV

I was so proud of Jade and what she's done and doing. She was pushing so hard I though she would pop a blood vessel then I looked down to see how my son was doing near the midwife.

"Thats it baby keep going"I said kissing her cheek.

"Shut up!"Jade snapped.

"Sorry"I said deffensively.

"I'm sorry I just want you near my head right now!"Jade said slightly annoyed and high-pitched.

"Oww ow ! ow! urgh ok!"Jade said leaning back once the midwife told her to stop.

"Ok Jade you need to push harder nothings happening and his head is nearly out ok"she explained.

Jade pushed and grabbed my hand harder,pusher harder,grabbed my hand harder and this went on for a while until I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jade screamed a really really loud yell.

"Omg what's wrong?"I asked panicked rubbing my hand up and down Jade's tense back.

"Ok somethings not right OOWWWWWW!"Jade yepled crying.

"OK it looks like the baby has cause a slight tear not to big but yep thats definetly a tear ok so Jade just push again the baby is in a very difficult position at the minute"she explained.

"Oww ow ow ahhhh!"jade said sitting up pushing so hard,I saw the beads of sweat actually drip down her face.

"That's it baby there we go I can see his shoulders and ahh the start of his little chest my god Jade how are you doing this"I said overwelmed by my son.

"Not helping Babe!"Jade seethed through her teeth.

"Ahhhhhh"Jade screamed.

"And here he is!"Our midwife said excited.

"W wwhat there he is omg"jade said crying.

"There he is babe"I said crying like Jade and putting my arm around her staring at the midwife giving Jade my son.

"Yep he's definetly a boy"I said lifting the blanket down.

"Awww shhh mama's here and look theres dada"Jade said pointing to me.

"Wow he's opening his eyes."I said looking at my son flutter his eyes open.

"There blue"jade said excited looking up at me.

Just then my son reached out and squeezed my hand and gripped onto it so hard.

"Aww I think he likes his daddy"Jade said kissing my nose and I laughed looking at my amazing son.

Jade's POV

He has my blue eyes and my medium coloured brown hair and beck's tanned skin.

"Do you have a name for him yet?"the midwife asked us.

"No um not yet"I said looking up at beck who put his hand on his nose playing with it.

"Ok we'll just call him baby boy West"she said sorting things out at the side coming over to us and at this moment Beck was paying attention.

"Um actually can you call him Baby Boy Oliver"I said looking up at beck.

Beck kissed my hair and hugged me close and muttered"I love you"in my ear.

**Plzz review!**

**~Love Scarletxx16**


	58. babies, love and shock

Beck's POV

Jade was just getting some well deserved rest while I just watch my son sleeping sucking his thumb and breathing in and out. I can't belive he's all mine!

In Jade's room

"Jade baby why are you crying?"I asked rushing over.

"I don't know I'm just reliving the moment!"jade said wheeping into her hands.

"Hey guys aww Jade whats wrong?"the gang asked.

"I'm just reliving it!"jade said crying into me.

"Yeah they said your hormones will be all over the place plus your sleep deprived"I said kissing her forehead.

"Your all sleep deprived but I don't see all of you crying becasue you put your slippers on the wrong feet!"jade said whiping her tears.

"Can we see the little guy soon!"andre said.

"Yeah they'll be bringing him over soon"I said squishing on Jade's bed and putting my arm around her bringing her close.

"I miss him"Jade said hugging me.

"Aww me too babe"I said giving her a big long kiss. It's un believable how much I love this woman.

"This little boy's hungry"the midwife said coming in with our son.

"Aww he is is he"jade said getting my son latched on.

"Can I hold him!"cat squeeled excitedly.

"Yeah sure"Jade said after our son had had his food.

"Aww he's gorgeous"cat said crying holding him.

We passed him around then back to Jade.

"What are you going to name him then?"Andre asked.

"James something"I said and Jade nodded in agreement.

"Um how about James tyler?"I suggested.

"James Andrew"Andre suggested.

"Just because it's like your name, hehe !"cat said being all giddy.

"James Xavier?"Jade said.

"James matthew"Tori excalimed.

"James Thomas"cat suggested.

"Ummm"We all said deep in thought.

"Miss West there is someone who would like to see you and so could the rest of you leave for the time being"a nurse said with her head round the door.

"Bye good luck"Everyone said.

"Hello Beck sweetie dear, is this Jade?"My grandma and grandad said coming in.

"Yep thats me"jade said.

"Aww who's this?"grandma asked.

"This is your great grandson James Oliver"Jade said showing him our beautiful son.

"Ohh look at his cute little face"she said in the voice people always do talking to babies

"Thanks he sweet huh"jade said tapping his nose.

Then he started to cry.

"Aww shh"jade cooed to him.

"Let me have him"I said getting the baby of Jade.

Then she stood up and was all dizzy.

"Hey hey what are you doing you need to rest"I explained holding her arm.

"I just want some ice chips like what you spilled on the floor"Jade moaned.

"I'll get them Jade come on Mon lets leave them to it"my grandad said leading my grandma out.

"Babe you ok you look a bit flushed?"I asked moving over to Jade,James still in my arms.

"I think so I'm just shattered and I'm sure it's normal"Jade said then coughed and I gave her back James.

"I love you you know that"I said kissing her hair and looking down at our son.

"He's perfect isn't he"jade said leaning into me.

"He really is"I said and kissed Jade.

I looked down at my son he had brown hair like Jade her gorgeous sparkling blue eyes and my fairly tanned skin but it wasn't as dark as mine,he was quite a bit like Jade but that just made him more special

"The thing I like about him is he's not fat but he's perfectly chubby ish and you just want to hug him so tight,but obviously not to squish him"jade explained looking down at him then back at me.

"God I love you!"I said and put James down and grabbed Jade strongly but gently and just pulled her in for a kiss.

?'s POV

!I'm pregnant !"

**Plzz review sorry its small I want to say everyone who has reviewed I love you,tell me what you think sorry it's a bit short had a power cut and wanted to get this filler chappy in. Who is pregnant!**


	59. Chapter 59

Cat's POV

Ring ring ,"hello?"

My boss - Hello

Me- Um hi

Boss - We are going to have to let you go since we have to fire some people from every department

Me-What I'm fired!

My boss -I'm sorry but I have to go, best of luck

And with that he hung up on me. Oh what my luck I get fired.

Oh great what am I going to do.

Jade's POV

"Hey Jade can I talk to you about something?"andre asked anxiously.

"Um yeah sure"I said sitting on the edge of the bed slowly with andre as I was leaving today.

"Um I'm thinking of leaving tori"andre said ,so nervous he was shaking.

"What ? why is there someone else?"I said shocked.

"Well yeah she's amazing I work with her she's just gorgeous"andre explained in a trance.

"Ok so she's at work,well who is she?"I asked.

"Umm you don't know her but I do love Tori and I'm married to her but you know she's just amazing but she's with someone else"andre exclaimed looking down at the last part.

"Well do you like him?"I asked.

"Yeah he's the best but I think I'm in love with her!"andre said all freaking out and pacing around the room.

"You need to talk to her"I explained.

Tori's POV

"Great I'm pregnant,what am I going to do we aren't ready it will just push andre over the edge as he wants to take it easy!

Thats it I've got to get an abortion!

Beck's Mum

"Can I see my grandson!"our mums said excited coming in.

"Yep here he is"I said handing my mum James,while Jade is asleep.

"Aww he's gorgeous!"My mum said crying looking over him.

"Let me hold him!"Jade's mum said excited.

"Aww wow he's so cute!"Jade's mum said bouncing him.

"Right I think where ready to go home"I said looking at Jade sleeping in the chair.

"Ok well we'll get out of the way but call if you need anything"Jade's mum said and my mum followed out the door.

At home

"Ok James baby kets put you over here"jade said putting him in the living room in basket.

"Aww I could just stare at him all day!"jade said leaning over the basket and fixed her eyes on him.

"Sweet me too"I said coming behind Jade and resting my head on her shoulders and putting my arms around her.

"I love him and you so much"I said kissing Jade's neck.

"I can't belive he was in here I'm gonna miss him in there jade said looking down at her slightly bigger than usual stomach.

"Well we can always have more"I said seductively.

"Umm we can can we... well where not I just popped this one out no more yet mr. you will just have to be horny"jade said moving into the kitchen.

"Come on don't you want a big family"I asked going towards Jade.

"One step at a time god!"jade huffed.

Tori's POV

At home

"Um Andre can I talk to you for a minute?"I asked.

"Yeah because I kinda need to talk aswell" Andre agreed.

"Um well I'm just gonna say it I'm ... I'm pregnant!"I siad abit unsure of how he would react.

Andre's POV

I just froze in the moment. That word can change a persons life,I an hardly leave a pregnant woman now.

"Um Wow!"I said a but gobsmacked.

"I know so what do you want to do with it?"tori asked lovingly like she wanted to keep it so badly.

All that was going through my head was abortion abortion! I can't belive I'm being this harsh on my wife and unborn child. What am I going to do.

Jade's POV

Yay I get to have coffee, finally I thought taking my first sip of delicous coffee sugary goodness after 9 painfull months of that devil in me.

Then James started crying.

"Omg Beck what do we do whats wrong!"I asked freaked out rushing over to him.

"Omg Should we call the doctor!"I snapped freaked out.

"Jade Jade the baby is just crying it's going to do that a lot"beck reassured me grabbing my arms.

"Ok so what do we do"I said looking over at my baby crying.

I gently picked him up and bounced him up and down and he calmed down.

"Omg wow I'm a supermum!"I cheered looking at my son sucking his thumb over my shouder.

"Beck look at him"I said proud.

"Wow and ahh he looks so sweet let me have him"beck said while I gave my son to his daddy and they looked so cute together.

"You know you two just look so adorable and cute together"I said clasping my hands and looking at them and planted a kiss on both of their cheeks before going back to my coffee.

Beck's POV

I herad quite violent crying from downstairs when I was with James in the nursery watrching him sleep. So I rushed downstairs and cautiously walked over to Jade.

"Babe babe .. Jade look at me whats wrong?"I asked sitting on my knees looking at her crying on the sofa.

"I don't knwo I have got cramps and feel really sick omg I'm not pregnant again am I"Jade said freaked out.

"Shh baby they said that is just your uterus going back to normal size and it can be quite painful and your making yourself sick with all this crying sooo shhh calm down babe I'm here for you"I said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry"Jade said muffled into my chest.

"Jade what are you sorry about it's fine and your body is still changing and sorting itself out just give it time ok sweetie"I said looking into her beautiful sparkling eyes.

"I know this might not mean much but I love you"

**Plzz review about Jame's middle name and things you want in this**

**A) more bade and baby**

**B) Cabbie trouble**

**C) tandre and baby and if so what do you want andre to tell about his "secret" crush or for them to abort the baby or keep**

**D) Friendships if so who**

**E) other**

**So please tell me and I want to thanks everyone for liking the birth chappy I didn't get one bad review!**


	60. Chapter 60

Jade's POV

I woke up to James crying.

I saw beck get up and cradle him from his crib so his screams and cries where very loud as he was in our room.

"It's OK babe I got him but I think he wants mummy to feed him"beck whispered smiling,god he looked so hot and manly with our child.

"Ok"I said rubbing my eyes and getting our son from his muscular arms.

After he had gone back to sleep I rested my head on beck's bare warm chest.

"He is so sweet your a great mum"beck said kissing my head.

"Your a great dad"I responded and we ended up kissing.

"You have never looked more beautiful"beck said looking into my eyes.

"Aww"I said starting to cry.

"Jade baby whats wrong?"beck asked concerned.

"I don't know its these hormones"I explained wiping my eyes.

"Aww babe its ok"Beck said rocking me back and forth.

Cat's POV

Robbie has gone to chicago and I couldn't bear to break it to him since hes going away.

I feel so lonely

Andre's POV

*Ring ring*

"Hi andre wats up?"beck asked down the phone.

"Um can I speak to Jade please?"I asked.

"Yeah sure one min shes just with the baby"beck said and I heard him running upstairs.

"Hey andre"jades voice rang down the phone soft and sweet,the girl I love.

"Um Tori's pregnant!"I said freaked out.

"What omg have you left her yet please say you haven't?"Jade said a bit freaked.

"No. no but I can't we dont even know what were doing with the baby but I love someone else"I said a bit unsure of if she knew .

"Well who is it?"Jade asked.

"It's you"

**Plzz review sorry its so short but I am doing a sequel now that will carry on**

**Plzz still review and like the sequel its going to be called...**

**Review on good names for the sequel please**

**Love ~Scarletxx16~**


	61. Chapter 61

Plzz read the sequel to this its called Whats going on 2:All or Nothing and still review like this one. It is excatly the same going on I just didn't want whats going on 1 to have to many chapters !

Love scarletxx16


End file.
